Freedom To Choose
by aneil
Summary: EDITED. Sasuke convinces himself: 'He's good for her'. Neji stands his ground: 'I'm not giving her back'. Sakura is torn apart: 'I AM happy, so please, stop making me want to bring back the past'. It's a matter of who she can and cannot live without.
1. And So It Begins

**A/N:** I know, I shocked myself too when I decided to write the first chapters and all. I thought I'd improve it a little bit. But please to those who are reading this, I swear that the chapters will coming in smoothly if I receive good remarks on this improvised chapter 1. So please, bear with me.

And I was really thinking of combining some chapters from before, because really, I feel that this story is getting too long. Sooo, what do you guys think? Please let me know! =)

**Disclaimer:** I so do NOT own Naruto. If I did then they would be not ninjas, so what's the fun in that? XD

__________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Konoha Academy is one of the most promising schools in all of Japan, the world even, being top-class not only in facilities and such but through nourishing and improving the talents of their students. It balances the academics and extra-curricular work, therefore building a reputation in the world of high-class education for Japan's prominent people.

And who may this prominent people be?

You had to ask.

"Chyaaaa! It's Sasuke-kun!" a random fan girl exclaimed, jumping ecstatically as she caught sight of her 'prince charming'.

-

Chapter 1: **And so it begins**

-

Uchiha Sasuke, spiky raven hair, onyx eyes, tall and well-built, school's heartthrob, consistent honor student, taekwondo and kendo captain, ace player of the basketball and soccer team and president of the student council. With this traits he is the perfect prince.

But wait. There's more. He is also known for being anti-social, though this does not really tarnishes his oh-so-perfect reputation for being an heir of the Uchiha family, one of the richest and most influential families worldwide, it's hereditary. Well to most at least.

He is currently walking along the school square where most students huddle in groups, his signature scowl on his face and hands tucked in his pockets. You'd think people will leave him alone due to that frown on his face, but no. Someone had the nerve to tag along with him.

Ayumi Hazugawa: long black hair, blue eyes, average height and well-defined body, holding the title of the 'luckiest girl' because of being the fiancé of Uchiha Sasuke. She is also one of the most admired girls in the academy considering her looks and her status: consistent honor student, captain of the women's tennis club and also a member of the student council. She is also the sole heir of the Hazugawa Family which owns the most successful shipping company throughout the country.

And she is walking beside the ever-so-loved Uchiha Sasuke. Hair in low pigtails, hands clutching her LV bag, and a smile on her face as she walks side by side with her fiancé in the first day of their senior year.

Their school photo journalist was thrilled and immediately took a shot of the 'golden couple'. They're just.. perfect. Or so it may seem.

Due to their family's close ties because of the friendship between both patriarchs, it was only reasonable to engage the youngest Uchiha to the only child of the Hazugawa's. And so here they are, an engaged couple for almost a year. Though the public could say that they are in a perfect relationship, their multiple problems are kept within, and I do mean MULTIPLE. A fact well-hidden is that Sasuke doesn't treat Ayumi as a male would do for his fiancé. Not even close.

Uchihas don't do public display of affections, that's their cover-up, and no one will question them.

Only his family and some of his loyal friends know of the true reason behind this, what had happened about three years ago. An experience Sauske would wish to go back to and change. Something he would want to forget but just couldn't. Something he regrets but cherishes. Something that is kept hidden by his shattered heart, the memories and the feeling. To be loved but to be force to separation, all because he was a coward, he was weak and at that moment he drew _her_ away from him, he died.

He couldn't care less of what was happening around him, of what his father had in store for him. He just settled with the consoles of his mother and brother though this didn't help to bringing him back. And that was what urged and brought him to what he is now, a cold bastard as he refers himself. He distanced himself from people, preventing him to meet new acquaintances and friends. Those who stayed by him, who tried to understand and dig deeper through his wall of self-preservation have so far got nothing but to wait for him to open again.

Still scowling Sasuke walked pass his undying fans that haven't seen him since the vacation. Today is the start of a new school year for the students of Konoha Academy. "Sasuke!" a loud voice could be heard across the campus courtesy of the best friend of said boy whose name was called. Naruto is the one who knows most of what happened throughout the miserable three years. He was there to witness the closure and fall of his once contented, and dare I say it, happy best friend. But still, he is grateful that Sasuke is not one cold-hearted man towards with him and their other friends namely Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten.

Removing his scowl, he walked towards the direction of those he considers as friends. Ayumi had already left to her group who was waving and giggling a while ago. She had never been close or even made an effort to get close to Sasuke's friends, partly because she knows of what they think of her, a selfish brat. Although she knows to herself that she is selfish, for loving someone who loved another and keeping him all to herself. Through the years of their engagement she tried to deepen their relationship of mere acquaintances to at least friendship, but to no avail. She couldn't blame him though, because she was partly responsible for the misery he is in now. But she still keeps that happy smile on her face showing to everyone that their relationship is fine and going strong.

"Dobe.." Sasuke said, his way of greeting his energetic best friend. Many would not understand how the hell these two entirely different personalities became one of the strongest bonds they've seen. "Teme.." the energetic blonde retorted with a grin. Sasuke just half-smirked in return. Now this is the closest you will see him to smiling since then, for the reason that he had and will always smile only for _her._ He then nodded towards the others. To Ino who waved at him enthusiastically with her blonde hair bouncing and blue eyes sparkling, next to her boyfriend Shikamaru who gave him a nod leaning against a pillar with a sleepy expression to his black eyes and his black hair tied to a high ponytail looking like a pineapple, to Kiba who smirked at him with his red markings on the face with playful brown eyes and messy brown hair then to Tenten who smiled at him with her calm brown eyes and hair tied in two buns.

The day started normally for this group as they waited for the bell that signals the start of classes. They had already received their respective class schedules a while ago. Students scattered on the campus of the academy chatting and gossiping about their summer vacations. Well of course there would be lots of visiting other countries or enjoying leisure time in their private rest houses. What would you expect from a school full of heirs and successors of their family's businesses?

Then the sound of the clock striking 8:00 told everyone to go to their respective first periods. Sasuke and his friends fortunately have all their first periods together, Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi. Of course Ayumi would be there. She had specifically requested same schedules with her fiancé. They all walked casually towards their class even with the knowledge of their homeroom teacher's issues with accuracy. They all took their seats with Tenten and Ino in the front far left seats near the window. Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto also to the left side, three seats behind the two and Sasuke with Ayumi following him to the farthest back. Though they are inseparable during break time, it does not necessarily mean that they always stick together. Besides the teacher would always rearrange the sitting arrangement later on, even Kakashi. As for Sasuke he _always_ sits at the back though Naruto and the others wouldn't follow because of Ayumi following his tail. They were never in good terms with the girl.

Thirty minutes and their teacher had suddenly appeared in front of the class without anyone noticing. He cleared his throat but to no avail his students were still chattering away well except for those who _really_ pay attention in classes. He banged his fist on the table and thankfully it worked. "Sorry for my delay class.." Kakashi started. "I was…." he was rudely interrupted by Naruto with a shout of "Liar!" which is actually nothing new. Unfortunately he was also their homeroom teacher last year, his students even those who weren't were used to his reasoning anyway.

Well this would count as one of those blessed days in which he would actually be telling the truth. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, yup, a mask which he wears for no apparent reason. Now this got the attention of the whole class. Well we can say that Kakashi only smirks when he finds something very interesting, and they have also noticed that their beloved teacher isn't sticking his face in his favorite orange book.

Now this is intriguing.

"Well Naruto good morning to you too. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I was busy preparing papers in the principal's office. Turns out our homeroom period is blessed to be the first class to be acquainted with new students.."

Many loss their interests that moment. It was ordinary to have new students in a new school year right? Perhaps Kakashi found these new students interesting. Sasuke was looking out the window, Naruto and Kiba were busy hitting each other, Shikamaru was snoring while Tenten and Ino were gossiping. These are the people who have no idea what surprise awaits them and it turns out they weren't even paying attention. "You can come in now.."

The door opened and a boy with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail came in. Strangely enough it did not make him girly instead it made him look even more attractive, breathtaking for the girls who stopped gossiping and gawked at him.

"A Hyuuga?!"one of the boys questioned.

Hearing these Sasuke and the others turn their heads. Indeed it was a Hyuuga. Not just any Hyuuga though, someone whom they have known since before. Hyuugas are known for being a powerful family, influential and wealthy. To say the least they rival the Uchihas. Of course they would easily be recognized, because they have lilac eyes that have no pupils. Though looking closer you can see the pupil where it should be.

Now this is why Kakashi found it interesting, Hyuugas are known for being home-schooled. Tutored by the world's greatest mathematicians, physicists, biologists you name it. But what is a Hyuuga doing here?

"Introduce yourself.." urged Kakashi. The boy smirked, which left most of the girls drooling, seeing the reaction of certain people, all wide-eyed and beyond shock.

"Hyuuga Neji.." he spoke. "Just came back from the US after almost three years.." He definitely did that on purpose to remind them of what had happened. The class was waiting for something more but nothing came next, so much for introduction to get to know him better. Looks like they got another cold hottie, the girls sighed.

"Tenten are you alright?!" whispered a worried Ino. It is well-known through their group that she was deeply in love with him. No answer. Neji's eyes were focused on the Uchiha at the back. His eyes were challenging and held anger or something. As for Sasuke he couldn't believe what was happening. '_If he's here then Sa--._'his thoughts were cut short by Kakashi. "Okay so let's call on the next one.."

Then the door opened.

And in came his sole reason for ever feeling happiness.

'_Sakura..'_

-

-

**A/N:** This is where chapter 1 should be cut, but like I said, I'm combining chapters in here.=)

-

-

Haruno Sakura.

Another name Japan should really be familiar with. And the students of Konoha Academy sure does not disappoint.

With her pink hair neatly cascading two inches below her shoulders with a heart-shaped diamond clip on the left side, bright emerald eyes, naturally rosy-colored cheeks, Sakura turned to her new classmates and smiled.

Dreamy sighs followed as almost all of the males within the classroom soon found themselves _damn_ lucky to have Japan's cherry blossom for a classmate. Whereas the envious stares of some are now being directed to her.

She tilted her head a bit and uttered a cheerful "Hi!" to the whole class.

Hearts flew out and the envious stares soon turned into glares. Oh boy.

-

**Here we go**

**-**

Haruno Sakura, sole heir of the Harunos who is known to hold a large part of the medical industry. Hospitals world-wide are under their management. Most family members became famous doctors, scientists, surgeons etc., all contributing to the advance and growth of the medical knowledge and technology. A famous model and singer internationally, teen idol, her face is the cover of best-selling magazines. She studied abroad for three years and topped her classes. Latest news about her is that she excels greatly and is now a known professional tennis player. She is the precious cherry blossom of the whole country.

Of course what could you expect from the only daughter of Fujimori Haruno, who is considered as the head of the family, world-class surgeon and held quite a reputation for saving _almost_ all the lives of his patients and the late Sukushi Haruno, a famous actress and singer during her time. She managed to inherit and combine both the talents and gifts of her promising parents.

Naruto and Kiba dropped their jaws to the ground, Ino and Tenten had manage not to look too flabbergasted, Shikamaru was now wide awake and Ayumi looked as if you had just thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on her. As for Sasuke, he felt as if he couldn't even breathe. His breath hitch in his throat as the girl that he had once and still loved stood in front of his class looking as gorgeous as ever.

Though he couldn't care less of what she looks like, what pissed him of the most was the way the Hyuuga was smirking at him, the way he stood unlikely close to Sakura, how he leant down and whispered something in her ear and most definitely how she gave him a sweet smile in return. "Would you mind introducing yourself?" questioned Kakashi who is now thoroughly amused by the reaction of his proud class. Sakura turned to the teacher and smiled nonetheless.

"A pleasant morning to all of you. I'm Haruno Sakura and I am more than thrilled to get to know each of you. Please to meet you.." with that she bowed deeply before all of them. "Uhmmm, I am not really good with introductions so if it's alright with the teacher your welcome to ask questions.." Sakura turned slightly to Kakashi who nodded in return.

The whole class is completely speechless of the two teenagers just their age in front of them, a pink-haired girl who introduced herself with a combination of shyness and confidence, standing properly before them with her hands at her front, the right hand holding her left wrist. A brown-haired boy who seems a bit anti-social, standing with all his glory beside the girl as if that is where he truly belong.

Staring at them, their uniform seems much more special than what it used to be. Of course wearing a uniform with the seal of Konoha Academy is already a great honor and privilege. The girl's uniform is consist of a white collared blouse with a black vest over it, black pleated skirt, red tie with the initials K and A sewn neatly below it, knee high socks, black doll shoes and the Konoha Academy seal sewn in the left collar. As for the guys, we simply have a white polo shirt and the Konoha seal sewn also on the left collar, black pants, black leather shoes, of course there's the red tie and a gray long-sleeved button-up shirt.

Now that they think about it, Hyuuga Neji does ring a bell, a huge bell to be precise. He is the only nephew of Hyuuga Hiashi, a famous and powerful entrepreneur. His father and uncle are both big names in the business world. His father is the founder of the Hyuuga Corporation which is surprisingly equal enough to challenge the Uchiha Corporation in all sorts of businesses. Sadly Neji's father died in plane crash when he was just a six-year old boy. Hiashi took custody of him together with his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi.

Hiashi had raised Neji as his own and decided to mold him in becoming a successful businessman. And it is then he decided to break the tradition of Hyuugas being home-schooled. He had reasoned that Neji attending school and meeting other people would help him to be more accustomed with dealing with potent sharers in the future. He was highly-pleased though to find out who his nephew had become friends with.

Uzumaki Naruto, whose family's business of continuous expanding business of hotel accommodations and restaurant chains grown to a five-star level.

Inuzuka Kiba, from a clan of animal lovers which had taken over of all animal shelters, zoos etc. The Inuzuka clan is also took charge of the famous tourist spots in the country considering that they respect nature and the environment as well and even built their own nature loving resorts, gardens and parks.

The daughter of the owners of the largest florist shop with several chains throughout the country as well as building a reputation in the fashion industry, Yamanaka Ino.

Nara Shikamaru, from a family of full-pledged geniuses. Most great mathematicians and inventors are from this clan which made them start their own company which was unsurprisingly successful. Similar to the Uzumakis and Inuzukas, they also have a fairly amount of resort and hotel chains throughout the country.

As for Ama Tenten, she's the only heir of their weapons factory which is fully licensed and legal in creating these weapons only for the military. Kitchen utensils and appliances are also in their league of business. Of course Hiashi wasn't glad to hear that his nephew had been _good_ friends with one of their rival's sons, Neji merely stated that he sees nothing wrong in forming a friend-rival relationship.

As time pass, Hyuuga Neji had proved himself worthy of being the heir of the Hyuuga Corporation. At his young age, he is usually beside his uncle during business meetings occasionally speaking politely and professionally of what his opinion is. He is also capable of meeting potential share-holders by himself. Attending parties and balls held by big names in the business world while quietly forming a bond and a connection which would help greatly to their corporation. His uncle couldn't be more proud. As for publicity, Neji serves as the spokesperson of their company which amazes the reporters and the viewers on how a teenager like him could answer and handle questions even a 24-year old man would find difficulty to answer. And there is also the fact that he answers it with full confidence and intelligence. Yup, since his tender age of sixteen especially now that his eighteen, many long-time businessmen would want to get to his good side.

And then, as if the needle of quietness has been cut, questions started popping out from the four corners of the classroom. Some are unnecessary ones if I may add.

"When did you get back?!"

"How was your concert tour?"

"Is blue really your color?"

"Were you able to meet Orlando Bloom?"

And so on and so forth. Though there are some questions that are really quite intriguing especially to the Uchiha and his equally shocked crew, questions not only directed to the pink-haired girl but includes the chocolate-haired boy beside her.

"Are you two a couple?!" This simple question was followed by dozens of more, all eager to know the relationship between the two. Since Sakura's exclusive interviews on national television, concerts and press-cons, she is often found with the Hyuuga escorting her to her limousine. Well this certain question also triggered an argument between the two's fanboys and fangirls against those rational and observant students.

"What are you talking about?!" roared a spiky green-haired fan boy.

"Of course they're not! They're just friends!" a black-haired fan girl squealed.

"Oh sure they'll say that. That's showbiz!" a guy with black-rimmed glasses countered.

"Duh! I was just stating facts in here, after all why would they come to school together?!"

"It was just a coincidence!"

"Then why are they standing unusually close beside one another?!"

It just continued to bring havoc to the class, while our favorite heroes together with Ayumi are still on space. Kakashi had finally stepped in, thinking that he had quite the fun and it is time to end it.

"Can we all calm down now and have some peace and tranquility around?" he asked nicely which of course didn't even had any effect.

He tried again, no luck.

Another, no darn luck.

This is it. He hates to repeat himself and now here he is repeating something _thrice_ already.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!!"

Birds chirping.

Clock ticking.

Wind blowing.

Not another sound besides those. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In, out. Ok, Kakashi had gained sanity once again.

"So.." he stood upright beside Neji, "since we are so blessed to have student council president will you please come in front and officially welcome our transferees together with our class representative in the council."

Birds chirping. Kakashi cleared his throat.

Clock ticking. He coughed.

Wind blowing. He cleared his throat _again_ only louder.

More chirping. He coughed again, _louder_.

More ticking. He twitched. Now there is no way there would be more blowing.

"UCHIHA! HAZUGAWA!" the two still figures seem to be back to Earth. "UP IN FRONT! NOW!"

Now a bit calmer, "Introduce yourselves to Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Haruno in here."

Uh oh..

-

__________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

So, like it? Hate it? Was it improved or not? I'd love to hear your thoughts. RxR please!=)

Tbc..ü


	2. Too Much Drama

**A/N: **Chapters 3 and 4 before now compressed to Chapter 2! Enjoy! =)

RxR people! =))

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

The sun is shining brightly as the trees around the academy provide cool air. The sky is pure blue, actually cloudless. Poor lazy students, got nothing to stare and watch today ne? But indeed, today is one of the days which we would consider as a perfect day.

Yeah right. More like perfect weather. This day has been far from perfect for our raven-haired Uchiha. Right after Kakashi had called him –student council president- and Ayumi –class representative- there was dead silence. He could see his friends sending him –go for it- and –what are you waiting for- looks. He snuck a glance at Ayumi and found her almost frozen to the spot. _Che, pathetic_

Seems like he really had no choice for Kakashi had already started glaring at him the past two minutes. He stood up, hands in his pockets, stoic mask on and walked calmly to the front and as if some kind of magnet, Ayumi followed shortly after him.

Sasuke stood in front of Neji, Ayumi in front of Sakura. So what's interesting? Let's see.. Neji is smirking, Sasuke is emotionless, Sakura is smiling and well.. Ayumi is sweating pretty badly.

Whispers started echoing. Hazugawa Ayumi is a _very_ confident if not an obnoxious person. She is _never_ nervous. Well, none of her classmates have seen her nervous or more specifically they haven't seen Ayumi looking like _that_ ever. Heck she even quarrels with the other students who look down at her. There was once a time that she and Ino caused a ruckus in the cafeteria. Simply because Ino told her to give Sasuke at least five minutes _alone_ time. Well the bottom point here is Ayumi is too full of herself to actually feel nervousness in anything she does.

That moment she was just in front of Haruno Sakura right? What's to be nervous about? You should even be thrilled, excited and even honored, from the P.O.V. of Sakura's fans anyway.. Then one word clicked in the minds of her classmates. _Insecurity._ Now that Sakura's here she might feel threatened of her title "Ms. Popular". Ha, no need actually cause Sakura is indeed popular worldwide. And it is because of her talents. While Ayumi in here became popular because of what? Oh right, she's Uchiha Sasuke's _fiancé_. The others who really didn't like her much especially Sasuke's fangirls smirked and thought _'serves her right.'_

Of course only a few know of the real reason of Ayumi's unlikely behavior. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. You can also act like that _if_ you did something _wrong_ or _bad_ to the person right? They are perfectly sure that it would be the only reason of her behavior. Though shock they were that Sakura is giving a full-hearted smile to Ayumi.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Student Council President." Said Sasuke straight-faced to Neji. Kakashi coughed and Sasuke looked irritated at him. "Welcome to Konoha Academy." He spat.

"Oh come on, Sasuke your talking directly to Neji in here. It's quite rude and offending to Ms. Sakura's part if you ask me" lectured Kakashi.

Sasuke stiffened. And it was so _damn_ obvious. If possible Neji's smirk could have broadened. Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow. The class became entirely curious. Some were even half-standing from their seats to take a better look. His friends of course were all already very worried.

Sasuke slowly turned to face Sakura. The second he laid eyes on her, his eyes softened.

Sasuke nodded his head. Sakura stared at him blankly. "Welcome to Konoha Academy.. Sakura" and his lips quirked upward _a_ _little bit._ With that Sakura flashed him one of her smiles.

-

Chapter 2: **Too much drama**

-

Unfortunately a Sasuke-fangirl was intently watching the exchange. And she of course made a big deal about it.

"What was that about?!" the red-head pointed accusingly to the foursome in front.

And fortunately, no one paid attention to her. They were curiously watching the tension-filled scene in front of them. '_Now what will you do Ayumi?'_

Ayumi was practically boiling inside of her. There is no way she is backing out now!

She cleared her throat and exclaimed cheerfully, a little too cheerfully.

"Why hello there!"she started. "Welcome to the school. You might encounter some problems seeing your new here, but no worries! I'm Ayumi Hazugawa and I would gladly be of assistance to the both of you. " She continued, fake and cheery smile still plastered. Plastic much?

"Pleased to meet you Hazugawa-san" replied a smiling Sakura, stretching her right hand initiating a hand shake. Ayumi was of course taken aback with the gesture and hesitantly took it. Sakura smiled brightly at her while shaking their hands. "Uhmmm y-yeah, pleased to meet you too" struggled Ayumi.

Then Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you again Sasuke-_san."_ Sasuke was of course shock to say the least. Since when was a –san attached to his name?! He stared at Sakura's extended hand for about a minute now.

"You have some real rude manners don't you Uchiha" said Neji smugly.

Sasuke turned to Neji and glared hard at him. He then turned to Sakura, glare absent but eyes still hard.

"Likewise, _Sakura"_ and he insisted to use her first name. The name slipped through his tongue gracefully and familiarly. To the class it seems that they have met before. Well, not really surprising considering that they're both famous individuals. And of course there is the obvious rivalry between Sasuke and Neji. But they thought it was all just business, boy how wrong they were.

At this point Kakashi watched questioningly though thoroughly amused. That is until he felt something missing. He searched and ransacked his pockets and drawers. No sign of his orange book. Oh Kami-sama. This could not be happening. Seeing that there would only be five minutes until the bell rings, he decided to excuse himself a little earlier to his class.

"Well now that that's done with I'll be leaving now. There's been an emergency in the teacher's lounge. Oh, and have a fun new school year" with that he dashed out of the classroom.

His class snickered. Emergency? Yeah, right. A HUGE emergency. He needs to hurry off to his book in the teacher's lounge. They noticed how their teacher was searching frantically through the drawers and his pockets.

A minute passed.

Their attention was drawn back to the foursome who are still staring intently at one another. Neji staring at Sasuke. Sasuke at Neji. Ayumi at Sakura. Sakura at Ayumi.

Two minutes have passed.

Ayumi suddenly latched on Sasuke's arm, smirking at Sakura. Of course Sasuke was surprised because this is the first time Ayumi had dared to do such a thing in public.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds.

"Well if you need a tour around the campus Sasuke-kun, _my_ _fiance_ and I would be happy to show you around." Ayumi bragged. Eyes staring intently at Sakura's surprisingly calm ones.

Three minutes.

Now Sasuke was pissed. He is sure that Ayumi is doing this on purpose as if trying to prove their status now to Sakura. He tried to take his arm back lightly for the class to not notice. But of course the two in front of them is obvious about it.

Three minutes and twenty seconds.

The class was watching intently. They are so drawn to the suspense-like drama before them. Of course they don't know the reason of the four as if trying to prove something with each other, they are just curious, that's all. After all, these four are quite the intriguing ones to be precise.

Naruto and the others by now look as if ready to stab Ayumi at the back anytime. Okay, so maybe not all of them, but I assure you that Shikamaru is intensely glaring at Ayumi. How dare she?! She is so trying to purposely hurt Sakura _again_!

Three minutes and forty seconds.

Neji smirked. Oh God how Sasuke wanted to punch the lights out of him by now. He was smirking for God knows when and how many times!

He snaked an arm around Sakura's slim waist fitting it perfectly as he pulled her a little closer.

Four minutes.

The class was surprised. Shocked. Stunned. Astonished. Flabbergasted. And you are free to add the other synonyms of these words.

Four minutes and thirty seconds.

"Hn. Sure. My _fiancé_ and I could definitely use that to our advantage. After all, we're new here, right Ms. Hazugawa?" swanked a smirking Neji.

Five minutes.

The bell rang. Hmmm, time _does_ fly fast.

-

-

**A/N:** Again, the chapter supposedly ends here. Oh well, continue! Ü

-

-

One fact.

Uchiha Sasuke is _never_ late for class. NEVER.

We could say that he isn't really the studious student _but_ he has to keep a good record or else his father would have none of it.

Another fact I'd like to share. Well what can I say, I guess I'm being quite generous today.

Uchiha Sasuke _never _skips class. NEVER.

Looks like our favorite hero decided to prove us wrong today.

Well, he broke the second fact first after skipping second period then attended third period _thirty_ minutes late. Can you believe that?

There is always a given free 5 minutes in between each subject period. Safe to say it's because of the far distances the classrooms have which would take the students quite some time to reach.

Now let's go back to the interesting first period of the day. You know, the part where a drama unfolded. You know what I'm talking about. Yup, you guessed right.

News doesn't really spread fast like wildfire. It's _gossip_.

And what would be the juiciest gossip of the day?

Again, you had to ask.

-

**Wildfire and breakdown**

**-**

"Hyuuga and Haruno!!"

"What about them?"

"They're an item!"

"WTF?!?"

"It's so frustrating. I felt as if my heart would just pop out of me when I watch the four of them."

"You should have seen it. Ayumi wasn't normal!"

"She was scared then over-confident and this is the most interesting part, she FAINTED!"

"She did not faint moron! More like falling down on her knees."

"Whoa! What made her knees go weak besides Sasuke?!?"

"When Neji held Sakura then told them that she's his fiance!"

"Gosh it was so romantic.."

"What is?!"

"Hyuuga Neji! It was as if he was so proud and then bragged of his fiance to his well-known rival."

"OMG! How could I forget!"

"I've never seen the Uchiha so.. so.. "

"So WHAT?!?"

"I can't explain it! It was as if heaven and earth crashed with each other and him right in the middle of it!"

"What the..?!? _My_ Sasuke-kun?!? That's impossible!"

"Or better description hell froze before him!"

"Just shut the hell up! Oh shit, we're late!!"

Uhmmm, well that was just a preview of the conversations that popped throughout the campus after the students rushed out of the classroom after the first period bell.

Sadly our heroes are divided for the second period subject.

History (Iruka) – Ino, Kiba

Science (Asuma) – Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru

Math (Kakashi)

English (Kurenai) – Naruto, Sakura, Hinata

Physical Education (Gai-boys) (Anko-girls)

I didn't include Ayumi because she is not one of our _favorite_ heroes though she's a big character in the story but like I said she has the same schedule with Sasuke.

Did I inform you that Sasuke and Naruto skipped their second subject for the day?

Oh and did I tell you that the rest are all fifteen minutes late in their classes, well excluding Neji, Sakura and Hinata.

After Neji's announcement, the whole room was motionless. Well exclude the part when Ayumi dropped to the floor. It was as if what Neji said had such a strong impact that hit her and knocked her down. The class was still in the same position since Neji had snaked an arm around Sakura's waist. Others half-standing, others frozen to their seats, too shock. Ten seconds later, Naruto was fully standing with eyes disbelieving what had just happened. Ino almost fell back on her seat with utter confusion written on her face. Shikamaru really did fall from his seat because he was slouching a while ago and after the announcement he kind of lost balance. Kiba dropped a sweat with eyes as wide as saucers. And Tenten, eyes covered with her bangs, head down, hand gripping the hem of her shirt too hard.

And Sasuke if you may ask? Standing there in front of two people who became both a huge part of his life especially the female of course, eyes hard, fists clenched inside his pockets and mouth closed forming a thin line though you could see it twitching once in a while.

"Sakura I think I should get you to your class now" Neji said, breaking the silent atmosphere to which woke up the class somewhat.

Sakura on the other hand had a blank look on her face as she watched her friends' reaction more specifically the one in front of her. She slowly nodded her head and with a small smile left the classroom with Neji holding her small back.

After that, no one dared to move yet until Tenten abruptly stood up, knocking her chair down, and ran out of the classroom. Ino of course reacted immediately and followed her friend. Some of Ayumi's friends picked her up and led her out. Then students stood up one by one walking outside the classroom all silent.

"Sasuke.." Naruto started. He figured insulting him wouldn't do anything good for the situation.

"I'll see you later in class" said Sasuke as he dashed out of the room.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood up. "Like I'll leave you alone now.." snorted Naruto as he chased after his best friend followed by the two.

Sasuke ran, not caring where his feet would take him. And without realizing it his feet had brought him to the academy's breathtaking garden. The garden was full with well-kept flowers and different trees surrounding the entire area a cherry blossom tree right in the middle who stood up with its beauty. At the mere sight of the tree only a few meters in front of him his heart clenched. It clenched so hard he felt he could die right then and there. He gripped his chest area and dropped to his knees.

"Teme! Teme! Where the hell are you?!" screamed Naruto, searching frantically.

"Sasuke!!" shouted Kiba who saw the Uchiha kneeling on the ground.

"Naruto over here!" called Shikamaru who was with Kiba.

Naruto rushed over them and the sight before him didn't please him a bit.

Kiba and Shikamaru are both kneeling beside Sasuke who was panting and still clenching his chest area.

"Sasuke!" he then ran towards him and told the two to hurry to their classes. Of course the two was baffled with his request but obliged when Naruto snapped at them.

Naruto is the carefree type of person, also very cheerful and optimistic, the type that can still laugh and goof of after having an F in a math test. That's the Naruto his friends and everyone know. So him being utterly serious screamed urgency and _almost _scared his two companions who looked at each other before nodding to him and left.

Naruto was holding his best friend's shoulders, to calm him down a bit, who shoved him off. He suppressed the urge to smack Sasuke and tried another time. This time though Sasuke shook violently and next thing Naruto knew Sasuke was punching the ground, hard. He noticed that his knuckles were white cause of his hard grip a while ago. The Uchiha continued to punch the ground, not minding that he is getting dirty cause of the soil. This was only the second time Naruto saw him this miserable. And it pains him to know it involves once again his _used_ to be childhood crush Sakura.

He of course became close friends too to Sakura. He knows it for a fact that these two are perfect for each other. He admits that Sasuke had made mistakes but he had watched how Sasuke suffered from it. Though he couldn't blame Sakura for it must have been a lot painful for her part too. His only regret was that he could do nothing but watch the downfall of his friends' wonderful relationship. Sure, he _tried_ to do something but now he is thinking that he should have tried _harder_ perhaps.

"It's not your fault.." Sasuke said, voice raspy. It's amazing how these two can read each other like an open book. By the looks of it Sasuke knew what was going on Naruto's head. They had done this stage three years ago too. Naruto looked him, still no improvement of the sight before him. Sasuke was now sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and his legs are spread. He could see the suppressed tears of his best friend, who was also biting his lower lip.

No one had ever had the privilege to see the Uchiha Sasuke like this. And Naruto would gladly give this golden opportunity to others who are very willing. He hated it. He hated to see Sasuke breakdown like this. It was times like this he was searching for his arrogant and jerky side.

Sasuke smirked bitterly as he raised his head and noticed that droplets of rain are starting to fall. "Great now the weather's mocking me."

"Teme.." Naruto had no idea what to say now. Sure he had thrown a lot of insults like 'idiot, coward, jerk' to Sasuke at their first stage of Sasuke's breakdown but with the situation now.. he decided to shut up and just prevent him from doing anything stupid. Like suicide perhaps.

"I'm such an idiot, yeah I know.." Sasuke said. "I didn't fight for her. I hurt her, left her. Neji isn't just my rival in business if that's what people think. I knew of Neji's feelings for her long before. He was my rival in love too" Sasuke chuckled sadly. "And I won once didn't I? He accepted his loss back then; he just let me promise never to hurt her. Though I know his love for her didn't change one bit even when we're already steady."

Naruto stood up and sat down beside him.

"He was a good friend. He acts like he's ok just to not let any of us worry but I knew he was always hurting." Sasuke had a faraway expression in his face as if going back to the past and reminiscing them.

"And when he learned of what had happened, he came to me and asked me for an explanation. So I told him the truth. And what did I get?"

Naruto smirked at him and answered softly. "A broken rib, sore body and a black eye for a whole week. You know, you looked like a dog back then."

Sasuke chuckled bitterly again. "Then he told me he'll take her away from me. I didn't do anything, and I know he was waiting for my reaction. He gave me one last punch and glared at me. I was a fool and he told me that."

Sasuke bowed down, eyes covered by his bangs and said "Two days later, he fled to America.. with her."

"You know Neji, he does what he says, quite fast if I may add" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, he sure is fast" agreed Sasuke. "After three years it's as if he taught her to… move on."

Naruto stole a glance to the person beside him and found him with glassy eyes meaning: suppressed tears.

"That's what I wanted right? But now.. I feel like dying."

Naruto frowned. Sasuke had attempted that before. Yup, _suicide_. And he was afraid he might want to do it again.

"But now that I'm sober. I remember clearly her words before."

"_Life is beautiful. It's the greatest gift you know. Sure we make mistakes but ending it would mean we don't want to correct them. It shows we're a coward. We must value life, don't ever say that again or I'll make sure to strangle you alive" Sakura finished with a giggle as the man embracing her from behind smiled and nodded. _

Naruto smiled sincerely. "Good, I don't have to worry then." He patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's just hope I don't die of heartbreak eh?"

"Teme, I haven't heard of a case like that: death of heartbreak?! That's impossible."

"Who knows? I might be the first victim. Father's gonna be proud for I made quite a record don't you think?"

"Shut up."

"Ironic. Seems we've switched positions. You're the one telling me to shut up now."

"Your fault. You're the one yapping nonsense."

Sasuke just half-smirked at him and bowed his head again until he started to quiver and Naruto was sure it wasn't because of the rain.

Naruto averted his gaze at him but patted his shoulder again.

"Teme, don't keep it bottled in. It's not bad to cry right? She taught you that too."

And Uchiha Sasuke _cried; _his best friend and the rain being the only witnesses.

-

__________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc..ü**


	3. Friendship shillyshallies?

**A/N: **The chapter is edited and I hope I corrected all of the grammatical errors. Well at least most of it. Tee-hee!

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Break time's bell echoed throughout the academy. Second period just finished and they are given thirty minutes to comfy themselves.

Kiba met up with Shikamaru who messaged Naruto and ask where they were. He then called his girlfriend who told him that she'll meet up with him later. He understood of course, Ino and Tenten perhaps needed some girl time. They walked towards the clinic where Naruto told them they were in at the moment.

"What happened?!" a concerned and frantic Kiba asked.

"Chill man," Naruto chuckled lowly. "He's just changing uniforms."

"Looks like you need some too" pointed Shikamaru, who was looking at him suspiciously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, I guess so.. The girls, how are they?"

-

**Chapter 3: Friendship shilly-shallies?**

-

"Tenten came late for class. Five minutes after me I guess. She wasn't looking good" answered Shikamaru. "Same with Ino. It looked as if she just handled a dozen of naughty five-year olds" grunted Kiba. A moment of silence…

"_It _happened again right?" questioned - or more like stated- the genius.

Kiba darted his wide black eyes to Naruto.

The blonde looked down, "it was just minor really" he spoke softly.

"I see, nothing too serious but I sure hope he knows that he needs to take better care next time" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes, now more relaxed that it was nothing serious as before. Naruto merely nodded.

"Since when were you guys in here?" questioned Kiba.

"About thirty minutes or less I guess" Naruto answered thoughtfully. At the same time Sasuke came out of the room where check-ups are being held. "The extra clothes are inside" he said to Naruto, his words soft and low which gave his two other friends the idea he isn't feeling very well.

"About time you finished!" Naruto jumped up attempting to lighten the mood. Sasuke just directed his head towards the door. "Just get in."

Naruto dashed in. "How're you feeling?" Shikamaru asked the stoic boy.

Sasuke turned to him and gave a small sigh. Kiba walked towards him. He gave them both a small smirk, though it was forced and the two knew it.

"I've been through much worse."

-

x0x

-

As for the girls, the second the bell rang, finishing second period, Ino ran out of the classroom even before Iruka could utter the word 'goodbye'. And we all know she was off to Tenten's class. '_I'll just have to deal with Sakura later. For now, I need to at least try and comfort her.' _Ino thought.

Earlier this day since Tenten ran out of the classroom and she ran after her, Tenten was in havoc. She was running so fast that Ino found it hard to keep up considering her heeled shoes and the fact that Tenten was an athlete, an excellent athlete for God's sake.

A lot of turns before they ended up at a cornered lane within the campus.

Tenten shot her arms forward and leaned it against the wall. About three minutes later Ino came panting so hard, her hands on her knees.

"Geez Ten! You didn't need to make me sweat this much!" another attempt of brightening the mood that failed.

Ino straightened up hearing no reaction from the other girl who was still on the same position as before.

Tenten turned around but didn't spare Ino a glance as she leaned her back against the wall, staring upward. "Damn. It hurts.. so much." There are now tears flowing on her face as her knees suddenly became weak and gave up. Ino walked slowly towards her friend who was hunched down against the wall.

"Ten, I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

"Of course there is!" came the muffled retort of Tenten who hid her head in her arms.

"He's still madly in love with her! After all these years Ino! To think he could somehow even notice me for once.." Tenten managed to choke out. "I'm such an idiot! Who am I to even try to compare myself with her?!? I'm a HUNDRED steps behind!! It's obvious his eyes had and would always be on her! Only her!"

Ino bent down and hugged Tenten. "She's so much better than me, she's smart, talented and she's gorgeous!" mumbled Tenten.

"Sssshh.." hushed Ino. "You should know better than anyone that Neji isn't like that. He isn't the type to judge someone's beauty just on their appearance." Ino paused. "Not smart huh?! You're a consistent honor student! You excel in every sport Tenten, doesn't that count as so much talent?! And besides, who told you that you're not pretty?!" exclaimed Ino incredulously. Tenten stared at her but looked away quickly.

Ino sighed. It was going to be so much harder than when Neji left three years ago. "Forehead's not going to be so happy once she learned you've been looking down on yourself again."

As if cued a certain memory flashed back to the brunette's mind.

-

''_Twenty-chan_ _What are you talking about?! You are so much pretty than you think you are! Oh scratch that, you DON'T even think that you're pretty! Guess Piggy and I would just have to teach you a lesson won't we?" and Sakura smirked slyly with an evil look in her eye that scared the hell out of Tenten_.

"_Oh Piggy!" Sakura called in a sing-song voice. "Shut your mouth Forehead!" snapped Ino at her who just came out of Sakura's bathroom. "I'll let that slip just this once, but for now…." Sakura stopped dramatically while Ino raised a perfect brow. "Don't you think it's time to give Twenty in here a piece of our, or should I say your fashion-crazy side?"_

_With that Ino's eyes gleam, the same light as Sakura's and Tenten could only clutch Sakura's pink pillow to her chest as if it was her lifeline."WTF?! Stay away from me you evil witches!" A scream echoed throughout the mansion and a lot of clattering as if things are being thrown followed next._

-

Tenten allowed a smile to grace her lips at that memory. Sakura was so pissed at her when she told her that there was no way she is going to be asked by the guy she likes a.k.a. Neji, who Sakura have no idea that is the guy she's been crushing on for years, because she is unattractive. And that was about four years ago. They were all preteens back then.

"You're right.." Tenten spoke softly. "She always worries herself to death for others, putting herself in last." Ino smiled softly and sat down beside Tenten, careful not to wrinkle her skirt. "Remember when she discovered Neji was the one you were crushing on?" asked Ino.

-

"_WHAT?!?!?" a frantic Sakura screamed. "How could you do this to me?!?!? You kept it a secret for how long, FOUR years!! And how come piggy knows it while I don't?!? Does this mean you trust her more than you trust me?!? Oh Twenty-chan!!!" sobbed an overly-dramatic and exaggerated Sakura. _

_Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Ino bonked Sakura on the head. "Forehead shut up!! You're making such a fuss about it!!!" Sakura turned and glared at her. "Why wouldn't I?!? And that HURT!!" she shrieked. "A LOT!!"_

_She then turned to Tenten who was shaking her head. They were currently having a sleepover at Ino's and had a little game of truth or dare. "YOU!!" Sakura pointed accusingly at Tenten. "How could you?!? We had dozens of sleepovers before this but why did you tell me just NOW?!?" sobbed Sakura._

_Tenten looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well, maybe because you only asked the question NOW?!?" she countered. Sakura stared at her. She stared right back. A staring contest began and you can see Ino looking back and forth at the two. Sakura lowered her finger that was previously pointing to Tenten_.

"_Oh.." Sakura started softly. "I didn't think about that." Ino and Tenten fell down anime style as Sakura scratches the back of her head while grinning sheepishly._

"_Still, you should have told me!!" Sakura roared. "I could have helped you know! Neji is a close friend, in fact a BEST friend! I could have given him hints that would lead to him asking you out……." And Sakura continued to blabber while rampaging her sleepover bag as Ino looked at Tenten who just eyed Sakura, smiling sadly._

_If only she knew that she had already confessed to Neji. And she was rejected to the gentlest way possible, well at least for Neji. She can remember his words clearly as they had their conversation._

The following would be a preview of their exchanges.

'_You deserve someone better Tenten, you really do.'_

'_It's because of her isn't it?'_

A pause.

'_I see no point of explaining if you already knew from the start.'_

'_I just wanted you to know.'_

'_Now that I do know, I'm telling you to move on. Take it as an advice from a friend. '_

'_Then why can't you move on yourself?! You know who she's in love with, why don't you put your own advice to action before giving them to someone else!'_

'_I know I should…._

_But I really can't…'_

_Tenten looked at Ino reassuringly. They both just gazed at their pink-haired friend, who continued to ramble on how she was going to set up Neji and Tenten. It would never work. For Neji will always have his heart for her, only for her._ '_He's madly in love with you Sakura'_

-

"Sakura had always been like that. Cheery, dense, loyal, kind and the list goes on.." Tenten murmured. "She's a great friend really."

"You're right about that" Ino agreed."Though you are too you know that?"

"How so?" the brunette asked doubtfully.

"You didn't tell her about your confession because you didn't want her to worry too much about you. Like you said she's such a worry freak! But most of all you didn't tell her coz you didn't want her to feel guilty, though she wouldn't coz she doesn't know……. Argh!" Ino lost her train of thought.

Tenten giggled at her friend's explanation… which was cut short. "You're right, she wouldn't coz Neji never told her anything about it. And as for Neji, I blame him for all of this!" Tenten flared.

Ino looked at her incredulously. "And that would be why?"

"He said he should learn to move on but he just couldn't right?"

Ino nodded slowly.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't do the same either! Who does he think he is?!"

Realization finally dawned on Ino.

"You're _so_ right girl!! Doesn't mean you can't stop loving him!"

Silence. The two stared at each other, and Ino thought she was going to hear another outburst.

But then a giggle erupted from Tenten's throat then Ino followed suit, glad that the mood has finally lighten. A couple of minutes later they stood up and headed towards their classes where Ino insisted that she take Tenten to.

Now where were we? Oh yeah, the part where Ino was meeting up with Tenten _after_ second period. Did you get it? Hope you did. Anyways…

"Ten-chan how're you?!" Ino greeted excitedly in a mood as if the moment a while ago didn't happen.

"Hey Ino…." Tenten greeted slowly.

Ino frowned and held Tenten until they were under a mango tree which is one of the dozens that surrounds the entire campus. Of course it isn't only mango trees that surround the school but there are cherry blossoms etc.

"Ok, what happened?!" Ino had Tenten cornered.

Tenten sighed and took in a shaky breath. "For God's sake! He didn't even LOOKED at me!"

Ino had wide eyes as she stared at Tenten's glassy eyes.

"I'm sure there's a reason….."

"Again with the reasons Ino!"

"Okay I'll stop it. But I'm sure they'll talk to us a little while later."

"…….. yeah right" Tenten answered sarcastically.

"Forehead would NOT ignore us, screw your little problem with Neji but Sakura is a different case" Ino said sternly, her eyes narrowed.

Tenten knew that despite the consistent arguing and bickering between those two, they can really be considered best friends to the point that she sometimes feel different or alone. '_Lucky you, Sakura, you have a LOT of best friends.' _Tenten thought bitterly

"Tenten!" Ino snapped. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop it! Just STOP it ok!"

"Just release me and we can have a peaceful and no thinking break."

-

x0x

-

Back to the boys, they spent the entire break time waiting for a Naruto who couldn't seem to fit the spare uniform. '_Dobe..'_ They all thought.

The third period bell rang throughout the school.

The third period classes are:

History (Iruka) – Tenten, Sakura

Science (Asuma) – Hinata, Neji

Math (Kakashi) – Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba

English (Kurenai) – Shikamaru, Ino

Physical Education (Gai-boys) (Anko-girls)

Our heroes went to each of their respective classes, well except for Sasuke. The doctor asked him to stay for a while. Tenten and Ino went to the ladies room where Ino insisted to put a _little_ make-up. "Gosh Ten-chan you really look worn out. I can't believe I let you attend class with red eyes!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ obvious."

"But still…"

"It's fine! Really.. Now run along. I heard that you'll finally have a class with you dearly beloved boyfriend."

Ino's eyes sparkle as she squealed and skipped outside the door.

Tenten shook her head and went inside a cubicle. After some time she went out and washed her face. The water that splashed her face as if waking her up reminded her that she is already_ late._

She barged the classroom doors opened. Panting really hard she bowed her head down to Iruka who eyed her. "Kind of you to join as Ms. Ama."

"I'm so sorry sir, I kinda lost track of time and I promise it won't happen again."

Iruka sighed. "Very well then. Since it's the first day I'll let you slip for once. Now you can choose between the two remaining vacant seats."

She looked around the classroom and found a free seat in between a sneezing geeky boy and a pervert. She grimaced. As for the other...

It's two seats from the window though the one beside it is already taken by none other than our cherry blossom.

Though what surprised her was Sakura raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Haruno?" Iruka called for her.

"She could take the seat beside me Sir Iruka" Sakura said with a genuine smile.

Tenten stood still, shocked. Iruka smiled and thought of it as a great idea.

"Well then that's settled you can walk to your seat beside Ms. Haruno."

Tenten cleared her throat walked slowly towards her new seat. She reluctantly nodded her head towards her smiling seatmate.

"Uhmmmm.." she started.

"I figured you wouldn't want to seat over there right?" giggled Sakura.

"Hehehe, right. Uhmmm so thanks…" Tenten said awkwardly.

Sakura paused and looked at her. The she suddenly grinned at her.

"Anything for a friend" Sakura said, smiling.

As for the rest of the class Tenten felt a lot better. She felt comfortable and most of all she felt the comfort of having a friend.

-

-

**Crash and Burn**

-

-

'_Where could she be? Geez I didn't know this school would be this big_.'

Sakura wandered off throughout the school searching for a brown, bun-haired girl. It was currently ten minutes after third period and fortunately fourth period was free due to an emergency meeting of the faculty members. Let's just say the teachers gave them a time-off till lunch break ends.

'_I thought I told her to wait for me while I look for Neji.'_

However the pink-haired girl was brought back to reality when she was suddenly crowded over.

"Sakura-san! It's really you!"

"O.M.G! You really are flawless."

"It's such an honor to finally meet you Sakura-chan!"

"Marry me Sakura-chan?"

"Are you free tonight Ms. Sakura?"

"Good day Sakura-chan! We've just established a new rule for our 'Haruno Sakura fan club' A member who gets the closest to you would have a free date with you."

She has hardly space to breathe. Fans from both genders bombarded her with questions like there's no tomorrow. Not to mention that the questions are so preposterous. She even barely heard all of them, though she heard the last comment. '_What the-?!Free date?! That must be the most absurd rule I've ever heard.' _

Sakura sighed and resisted the urge to snap at all of them. Instead she tried to calm them all down.

"H-hey.." she managed to choke out to the pack of people desperately shoving others to even catch a glimpse of her. Some guys even had the guts to touch her arm and hands.

She could barely keep herself contained. _'Okay, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe ou- ouch! My foot! Ugh. In, out, in, out, in, out, i- hey! Someone please stop them!'_

Then she noticed that the crowd had slowly shut up and dissipated. It divided into two as if making a path for someone to walk on. She barely wondered were all those boys with guts scram off when she saw her knight in shining armor.

"Thank God. I was beginning to wonder when you'll come" she muttered exasperated.

"Hn. I stopped to pick up Hinata. Figured you could handle yourself better.." Neji trailed off. "..though it's obvious I thought wrong" he smirked which was returned with a scowl.

However the scowl on her pretty face was replaced immediately with a chirpy smile when she saw the timid Hyuuga heiress a few steps behind Neji.

"Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Sakura and ran towards the other girl.

"O-ohayo, Sakura-chan" answered Hinata modestly.

"Let's go" Neji's voice interjected sternly. The two girls looked at the boy and found him frowning deeply. Sakura could only chuckle softly as Hinata giggled silently. It's not hard to tell what the source of his displeasure was, a little longer and they'll be stepping on the drool-covered marble floor.

Girls gawked and couldn't afford to even have the decency to close their mouths. What's more disturbing is that some _boys_ were in the same state.

They walked in a few minutes with silence until –surprisingly- Hinata spoke and broke the silence.

"A-ano, I figured I'd read some books in the library for awhile" she said.

Her two companions looked at her. "You know where it is Hinata-chan?" questioned Sakura.

"H-hai, I walked by it a while ago" answered Hinata. "I'll walk you there" Neji said.

"No need to Neji-niisan, just accompany Sakura-chan" she then added, "I-I'm sure she would want to do other things first."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed, as Hinata smiled at her. It was a known fact for them that Sakura has the tendency to easily bore herself to death when exposed to too many books for some time which is quite surprising if I may add. So her knowledge didn't come from books, she surely is a genius then.

"Are you positive Hinata?" Neji asked, just to make sure. He, of course, is quite protective of his cousin. He treats both Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, as both his sisters.

"H-hai. More than positive Neji-niisan" and with a small smile she bowed lightly and went off to the direction of the library.

"She's a lady of pure elegance and etiquette" Sakura spoke softly. "Even to us she never forgets her manners" she chuckled.

Neji allowed a small smile to appear in his face. "That's Hinata for you." He then turned to Sakura and made a mocking gentleman's bow who is about to ask a lady to dance.

"And where would you wish to go Milady?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Sakura can only shake her head and laugh. She was blessed with the opportunity to frequently see Neji's playful side. And much to her surprise he is actually good at it. But then something clicked to her…

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I was looking for her a while ago. Have you seen her? Huh, Neji? Did you? Did you see her?!" Sakura questioned frantically.

Neji was a bit taken aback but chuckled nonetheless as he ruffled Sakura's hair. "One at a time cherry. And who may I ask is this 'her' person?"

Sakura was slightly in a daze. She remembered something awfully familiar though we could say it is _quite_ different though similar in a way. Well, you get the point..

-

"_Mou! Sasuke-kun! Give it back! Meanie!" and Sakura pouted and catch her breath._

_Her current boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke was holding a heart-shaped keychain locket containing a picture of them of course. And how may you ask did this happen? Sakura ran towards Sasuke who was waiting patiently under their cherry blossom tree. He immediately took notice of the dangling silver object on his girlfriend's purse and you could guess what happened._

_Sasuke chuckled and went over his girlfriend and straightened her up. He was at least a head and a half taller than her. He then flicked her forehead lightly. "What, tired already blossom?"_

-

"Sakura? Are you there? Spacing out again huh?" Neji asked playfully. She was immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that" she said.

"No problem. So who is this 'her' person?"

"Of course! Twenty-chan! I've been looking for her for quite some time now" Sakura said smiling sheepishly.

Neji was quiet for a second. Twenty-chan is none other than Tenten. He remembered not minding Tenten on their second subject. Well what do you expect him to do? Greet her and expect that everything's okay? Yeah right. Hyuuga Neji is known for usually thinking ahead or formulating a plan before putting himself in a situation he knows that isn't good. And at that time he had _not_ devised any plan or whatsoever, so he best thought of avoiding Tenten.

He sighed inwardly. '_Might as well get started.'_

"Let's look for her then" he said as he extended a hand to Sakura.

"Arigato" Sakura took it and smiled chirpily.

-

x0x

-

What is she doing?

What the hell is she doing?

Answer is simple really. She's running away. She isn't ready to face him yet. Or so she thought. She was overwhelmed a while ago when Sakura had called her 'Twenty-chan'. Some things never do change. She smiled softly. But the minute Sakura mentioned a 'Neji' in her sentence she sort of panic inside.

-

_The bell rang. She packed her things and snuck a glance at her pink-haired seatmate who was also busy packing hers. What's she supposed to do? She has no idea. Walk to her and ask her to join them later for lunch? Walk with her for some time? Or just even say a small 'bye' then leave? She sighed loudly. _

"_Something wrong?" asked Sakura who was now in front of her desk smiling. _

_Tenten just shook her head. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about"_

"_I see" Sakura seemed to be in deep thought. "Twenty-chan?"_

_To say that Tenten was shock was the understatement of the day. She gave Sakura a baffled look._

_Sakura held her wrist and looked straight into her eyes. "Wait for me. Just give me five minutes. I'll just look for Neji-kun and we can all go together 'kay?" and she went towards the door._

-

Tenten left abruptly after two minutes. That's what happened. And here she is, leaning in a hallway, panting a little bit. Gosh, she really did practice early for track and field, didn't she? This is her second time that day running around the academy.

"Ah! There you are!" a voice exclaimed. And she foze.

-

x0x

-

"Why the hell are we in here dobe?"

"Well, I need some extra information of world-class ramen teme."

"He doesn't know how to read Sasuke that's why he dragged someone who can" muttered Kiba to Sasuke who nodded in approval. They are currently in the library and Sasuke was thoroughly drained for he is also not one to be the 'bookish' type. Sounds like another someone does it?

"What did you say dog-boy?!"

"I said that you don't know how to read fox-boy. Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do…." Naruto paused and the two actually thought he was going to solve this diplomatically. "Take it back!" he roared.

The other two shook their heads as they heard soft bell in the library reminding the 'maintain silence' policy. And sure enough the librarian had her eyes narrowed towards them.

"Just look faster so we could get out of here quick before we get kicked out in here" Sasuke said, bored out of his mind.

"I second the motion" grumbled Kiba who sat on a chair and ran his hands to his black hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Got that" and Naruto continued his search for the book filled with world's greatest tasting foods and for him of course is nothing else but ramen.

After some minutes since Naruto disappeared to his quest of searching for the 'sacred' book, Sasuke got up and decided to search for this book. Apparently he thought Naruto was too much of an idiot to even find the book himself.

"Where is it? Over here? Or there perhaps?" Naruto wandered between the gigantic book shelves. Until he saw it, he found it at last. One problem though, it's in another person's hands. Now how to take it without sounding rude?

He just thought of asking to borrow the book from the one reading it for some while. After all it was the most proper way to do it right? However all thoughts of politely asking vanished when he saw on what page it is.

"You like ramen too?!" he practically bellowed, overjoyed that he met another ramen-lover.

The person reading the book jumped up in surprise and squeaked. Well who wouldn't? Here you are sitting solo in a large table properly reading, what seemed a recipe book, when someone would just go behind you and literally shout in your ear. Tell me, who wouldn't be shock?

"A-ano, j-just a l-little b-bit" came the meek reply of the person startled. She had her head bowed down and had a hand on her chest as if calming down her accelerated heartbeat due to fright and surprise.

"Really? So you cook then? You know how to cook ramen?" asked Naruto eagerly. Though the librarian had once again ringed the soft bell and narrowed her eyes to him, he didn't mind.

"Damn, the dobe made another scene again" the Uchiha muttered as he headed to where the voice came from.

"W-well, I c-cook once in a w-while a-and y-yes I know h-how to c-cook ramen" and the person finally looked up.

Bright aquamarine met pure lilac. To them time stopped and they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Sasuke walked in, hands in his pockets, searching casually for his blonde best friend. But the sight before him was least expected though amused him.

A couple of minutes later he sighed loudly and found out it was kind of boring to watch them drown in each other's pool of eyes. He coughed. And coughed. Again. One more time. Until….

"Yo Sasuke, you sick? You seemed fine a few minutes ago" said Kiba, giving Sasuke a hard pat on the back. Sasuke glared at him, hard. Kiba just sweat dropped then averted his gaze to where Sasuke's was.

"HOLY COW!" he roared, unfortunately Kiba really couldn't handle too much surprises.

Sasuke could have been laughing his head off in the inside but outside of course he was just smirking.

Naruto and Hinata, yes she is the girl, snapped out of their wonderful reverie into a state of panic and embarrassment. Hinata even dropped the book and it fell directly on Naruto's foot. Oh, did I mention it was at least a 500-paged hard bound book? Don't ask me how Hinata managed to carry it, she just did okay.

"OW!" Naruto was now jumping up and down holding his left foot where the 'sacred' book fell.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It really was an accident. Please—" (No stuttering for Hinata now, she was in a panic situation! No need to get all shy and modest. ;] )

She was cut off when the librarian stood a few steps behind Naruto, her hands on her hips and eyes blazing.

Kiba was doubling in laughter as Sasuke had an almost grin spreading to his face while he leaned against a bookshelf, arms cross over his chest. Well, at least he found something hilarious just like his best friend's clumsy antics and faults.

Hinata could feel sweat dripping through her forehead. Naruto by now was blowing his foot (as if that would help) when the librarian exploded. Literally.

"UZUMAKI! How many times do I have to remind you that this IS the LIBRARY?! I had given you warnings since the moment you came in and for God's sake you still hadn't learned your lesson from LAST YEAR did you?!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head nervously. Sweat also formed on his face's sides.

"Hehe, guess not Ms. Cortez?" Naruto answered unsurely.

Sasuke felt the urge of smacking him right there and then. Kiba on the other hand, toppled over.

Next thing they knew Naruto was being dragged towards the door by none other than the librarian, who is fully dedicated to her job if I may add. With a narrowed look towards Uzumaki's companions the other sprinted towards the door while the other walked uncaring and shoved his hands to his pockets, leaving before the 'witch' could utter a word. Before Naruto was literally thrown out of the library he heard the librarian apologizing to the girl.

"My apologies Ms. Hinata. I'll personally make sure of it that no one would ever bother your time in here." Hinata could only nod though she was still in a daze from the events that just occurred.

And after that, Naruto fell hard on the marble floor outside the library with a loud 'THUD'.

"Ouch! Guess you'll have a sore butt for days eh, foxy?" Kiba joked, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"So Hinata's her name huh?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. Kiba could tell he was still in a daze.

Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall, stared intently at Naruto. '_He fell hard' _he thought as he smirked slightly and watched as Kiba started shaking Naruto's shoulders furiously. Funny was Naruto still had a goofy smile on his face.

Though he won't admit it, he envies Naruto right this moment. He's free to love and is not afraid to show that he _is_ in love. While he, on the other hand, had the chance and threw it away.

'_It was for the better. She'll be happier with him.' _

And Uchiha Sasuke continued to convince himself though there is one fact he could never deny.

'_I miss her.'_

-

x0x

-

"You really should have agreed with your father's idea" started Neji conversationally as they walk through the halls, continuing their search.

Sakura made a face. "And what? Have me followed by a squadron around school? Ha, don't think so."

"But if you look at the situation in the incident's perspective a while ago, it's not that bad" Neji urged.

Sakura became thoughtful for a second, but then her eyes twinkled mischief a few seconds later. And Neji alas knew he lost their 2 minute argument.

"Demo, who scared them off Neji-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I did not scare them off Sakura. You know that" countered Neji defensively.

She giggled. "Whatever. The point is they saw your –don't come near me- sign dangling on your neck. So, why consider requesting bodyguards?" then added jokingly "Besides, father would save thousands worth paying those 'statues'" she paused "he trusts you that's why he allowed my decision."

Neji sighed. "I'm not one liking to be the source of your father's displeasure."

"Exactly" Sakura answered as she smiled.

Then she saw someone, and allowed a smile to appear on her face.

-

x0x

-

"Ah! There you are!" a voice exclaimed.

For a minute there, Tenten was afraid to turn around. She wasn't ready. No, not yet. '_Please, not now..'_she pleaded.

"Ten, what's wrong?" asked the person as she walked closer to Tenten and Neji could see a shadow following behind her.

"Hello! Earth to Tenten!" exclaimed Ino as she jumped in front of her.

Tenten's eyebrow twitch. '_Geez I'm being paranoid.'_

It was just Ino with her boyfriend, Shikamaru following behind her. She honestly thought it was Sakura and Neji. She thanked the Gods before turning her attention to her blonde friend.

"It's nothing Ino" she stated. But then her chocolate eyes sparkled a bit.

"You'll be overjoyed to hear this!" she exclaimed to Ino.

Ino, who on the contrary have a confused look on her face, urged her to continue.

"She called me Twenty-chan" said Tenten simply but with a genuine smile on her face.

"What? She? Who's she and why would she call you a ridiculous name such as Twen..ty-chan?" Ino had slowed down a bit when it all came to place. No one had ever dared of giving Tenten that ridiculous nickname but Haruno Sakura. Same case for the nickname given to her.

"Oh my GOSH!" Ino squealed. "What did I tell you? Ha! Told you Sakura can't ignore us!"

"Alright, okay. I admit you were right" said Tenten giggling a bit as she tried to calm her overjoyed friend. All sad thoughts that were running through her mind a while ago are forgotten as they continued rejoicing.

Shikamaru could only shake his head. "Troublesome women.." he muttered. He smiled a bit after that, '_I guess she hasn't changed as much as we thought she had.'_

-

x0x

-

Neji stopped right behind Sakura before he bumped into her. He was about to question her sudden halt until she saw her smile and look forwards.

"Ohayo, Ms. Hazugawa" Sakura said pleasantly.

Ayumi Hazugawa is standing a few feet in front of Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji. And did I mention that she is not looking so well?

"Stop acting Haruno" Ayumi snapped.

"What do you mean Hazugawa-san?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You can't disappear for three years, three _damn_ long years and just waltz back in Sasuke-kun's life! He was perfectly fine without you!" Ayumi almost screamed.

Sakura's eyes hardened a bit. Neji is ready to go between them and teach Ayumi some lesson but Sakura beat him to it. "Are you sure you're talking about Sasuke, or are you referring to yourself?"

Ayumi was quiet. She knows that it's a lie, a big, fat lie. And this lie was the reason of Sasuke's misery. He was never fine during those three years. If there was someone who is happy it would be her. Selfish and obnoxious her. She didn't give a damn of what Sasuke would have felt as long as she's happy. And what makes her happy? Simple, the assurance that Sasuke is hers and will always be. She loves him, she truly does. She just can't understand that love would mean letting your loved one be happy even if it would cause you your own happiness. She believes that Sasuke is and the only guy that she would ever love for her whole lifetime.

"Sakura.." Ayumi started with a shaky voice.

"Oh, we're in first name basis?" Sakura asked sardonically.

"Please, just… just listen to me" Ayumi said, apparently, pleading already.

"Listen to what Ayumi?" Sakura snapped. "Please don't tell me to leave you guys alone" she said mockingly.

"Sakura we won't solve anything in—" again Ayumi was cut off.

"Revenge, I know that. But do you know how much pain I've been through? Because of you?! Do you? No! You have no idea! Or even if you have I'm positive it is nothing close to the _hell_ I've been through!"

There was silence after Sakura's little outburst. Once again Sakura was the first to speak.

"Oh, you don't have anything to worry about me stealing back _your_ precious Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled sweetly. "Just be ready cause…"

Then her emerald eyes, once again, darkened and in an icy tone she said "You might lose everything you've worked for now that I'm here."

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc..ü**


	4. Time for Mending

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews guys! Much appreciated. :)

Long chapter below. :))

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

"Nice" Neji commented with a smirk. They were currently walking aimlessly throughout the campus, him walking casually with his hands shoved in his pockets while he stared upward with his companion currently walking dandily a few steps in front of him.

It was answered with another smirk. "You really think so? I thought so too."

Neji nodded. "I guess Sakura-chan can really handle herself on her own a lot better now eh?" he said with humor.

"Mm, and it's all thanks to you Neji-kun" replied Sakura, grinning.

"Well, you're welcome. You're a fast learner. What can I say?" and was followed by a low chuckle.

Sakura stopped walking which caused her companion to stop as well. She then turned to him and looked straight in his pearl eyes.

"Demo, seriously Neji. Thanks. I owe you" smiled Sakura sincerely.

Neji paused for awhile but smiled back at her nonetheless. "It's no prob." '_Anything for you..'_

-

**Chapter 4: Time for mending**

**-**

"Hinata"

"Hi-na-ta"

"Hiiinata"

Naruto continued to try out Hinata's name in many more different forms until Sasuke lost his patience. Unfortunately, Kiba left them to find Ino and the others so they could all have lunch together in the cafeteria, and so he was left alone to suffer from this.

"Dobe, stop" Sasuke growled.

"Hinaaata" Naruto tested once again, completely ignoring his best friend's rising annoyance meter.

Sasuke, once again, growled warningly. Geez, how many times does he have to repeat the name? If it needs a thousand times more, couldn't Naruto just keep it to himself?

'_I know he fell hard, but damn it, he better shut up if he doesn't want to fall hard on the ground literally'_

"Teme" Naruto called out, though still seeming as if he's reminiscing.

"What?!" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"I've heard that name before" Naruto proclaimed.

Sasuke's annoyance meter decreased some level. '_So he does remember after all' _Sasuke thought.

"You think?" Sasuke countered sarcastically.

"Teme, I'm serious in here" Naruto said.

"So am I. 'bout time you remembered"

"Huh?! Remember what?"

"Dobe, you're hopeless" Sasuke said as he shook his head slightly. "You've been staring at her eyes for a long time and yet you _didn't_ notice anything?!"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, until he realized something.

"Those eyes! They're so white, it's like staring at two moons" he sighed dreamily. "I've never seen such eyes before"

If possible, Sasuke could have toppled over anime style, but of course that's impossible so he didn't. He's thoroughly pissed though. Well, who wouldn't be? The same eyes that were being compared to the moon had been glaring holes through him this morning!

"Dobe" he growled. "What do you call those on Neji's? Cue balls?!" he bellowed.

"Huh?! How'd Neji come in the picture?" asked Naruto, apparently still clueless.

If possible Sasuke would've smacked him, which is possible actually, so he did, hard if I may add.

"She's a HYUUGA!"Naruto shouted to the world.

Wow, I guess Sasuke's punch on his head awakened snoozing brain cells.

"And particularly, Neji's cousin. First daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi" Sasuke explained as he sighed.

"Eh?" Naruto paused. "Oh! So that's why it seems familiar. I've heard that name a million times before!"

Sasuke decided best not to speak and continued walking, his hands in his pockets. True though, Hinata was a name mentioned quite often by Neji, long before on their childhood and preteen days.

Things like, he was needed to escort, accompany, guard etc. Che, it all gives the same meaning for Sasuke. The clan had entrusted the Hyuuga heiress' safety and well-being to her cousin. At first he thought Neji was doing those were to just obey whatever the elders tell him to do so. Slowly though, he grew to realize that Neji does that on his own free will. Whether it was his duty or not to protect the daughters of his uncle, he would still do the same.

It was proven well when the very well mentioned Hinata, who they never had a chance to meet, was to be brought to abroad. They were 14 back then. Neji was pissed, thoroughly pissed.

A certain flashback came into mind. They (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba) were sitting peacefully on one of those picnic mats present in the park on a peaceful Saturday morning when Neji's phone began to ring. He excused himself seeing it was his uncle's personal secretary and leaned against a tree at least 4 trees in between them. Minutes later….

-

'_I don't care what the elders think is best! Hinata will stay here!' 14-year old Neji bellowed through the phone. He paused and his friends figured that the person on the other line is speaking. If possible, Neji's frown could have deepen_

'_WHAT?! She's perfectly ready to go to a regular school' another pause._

'_I can take care of her myself!' pause again._

'_Prepare me an appointment with my uncle in an hour' he demanded._

'_I don't care. I'll be on my way' and he shut his phone. He took deep breaths before finally cooling himself down and explained to his friends that there was an emergency and he was needed urgently._

Sasuke inwardly chuckled when he remembered their reactions back then. They, well except him and Shikamaru perhaps, were all gaping at him. He was the one first to recover and nod his head towards Neji. Neji nodded back but Sasuke called him back…

'_Neji..'Neji turned around. 'Inform us later' Sasuke stated as Neji only nodded once more before zooming out the park._

-

Sasuke smiled slightly at that thought. They were really good friends back then, almost to the point of being best friends. They understand each other, and unlike Naruto who is completely his opposite, he and Neji had a lot in common. Too bad, their taste in women and the one they chose to love is exactly the same.

Sasuke shook his head and decided to concentrate on getting to the cafeteria with Naruto still in tow, blabbering on all the times he heard the name 'Hinata'.

-

x0x

-

'_What the hell happened back there? That was not what I had in mind! That Haruno! She's really here to steal Sasuke-kun away from me!'_

Ayumi continued to pace back and forth on the very same corridor she decided to confront Sakura and well, got totally beaten. Go Sakura! LOL

Back to the story…

'_How dare she threaten me?! I, the only successor of Hazugawa Corportion Well it's not that I DO feel threatened, now is it? I'd like to see her try!'_ thought Ayumi, acting brave.

Well she sure is convincing herself. Good luck to that.

If you were wondering what happened after Sakura's little 'threat', they were in silence. Well, for about 3 minutes or so, Sakura with a victorious smirk and Ayumi with a shocked expression. It's a good thing Neji isn't a patient person or else they could have stood there all day.

"_Well I guess you have nothing more to say Ms. Hazugawa. If you don't mind we'll be on our way."_

And that was what Neji said before guiding Sakura away who didn't spare her another glance.

Her thoughts however were cut short when she saw who was on the other end of the hallway.

-

x0x

-

"Finally! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Kiba exclaimed.

The two giggling girls a while ago look at him and gave him a questioning glance, while Shikamaru voiced their thoughts for them.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked, totally bored.

"Eh? Nothing much, just that Naruto found a new 'love' other than ramen and that I looked for you guys so that we can have our regular lunch like always" said Kiba nonchalantly.

"Oh, same spot as before? Then let's get goi- WHAT?! New love?! NARUTO?!" Ino questioned hysterically when she registered it in her mind belatedly.

Shikamaru looked curious as Tenten had almost the same face as Ino's.

"Yup! And Sasuke and I were there to witness it all!" announced Kiba proudly.

In a flash Ino had taken hold of his collar and was shaking him violently.

"Let's get to the point dog-boy. We're talking about Naruto in here. Naruto! Are you seriously serious?!" asked Ino, who is still shaking Kiba to no end.

Kiba on the other hand is seeing the world in double, no triple, wait, quadruple! He glanced at Shikamaru, who is four by the way, and pleaded to be saved.

Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, got the message and let out a long, annoyed sigh.

"Ino" he called out to his girlfriend. "Ino, stop it" he said. And he was completely ignored.

You can literally see Kiba losing his color with Ino's so called 'interrogation'.

Shikamaru got up to standing position and went towards the two. '_Time to do it' _he thought. He took a deep breath as he towered over them.

"Damn it! You troublesome woman! Let go of Kiba NOW if you really are eager to know what happened! Because in case you haven't notice you'll kill him this instance! Give him some time to breathe! OR you can let go of him now THEN we can go to the others AND you can ask Naruto PERSONALLY! We can just leave him right there to die then if that's what makes you happy but seriously your questioning isn't going anywhere. And there's no chance of you getting any answer from a pale and dizzy dog-boy right? So what's it gonna be? Either way you'll have to release him and—" he was cut off when he felt soft lips against his.

He looked down and saw a smiling Ino.

"Geez Shika-kun, you talk too much" giggled Ino.

Tenten decided to help Kiba regain normal breathing, steady his whirling mind and stand upright while she shook her head at the couple. Normally, to stop a hysteric Ino there is one way to calm her down: a blabbering Shikamaru.

And they continued their walk with Ino clinging to her boyfriend followed by Tenten who is supporting Kiba.

Shikamaru could only sigh but a small smile is present in his lips. He rolled his eyes inwardly. '_Works everytime'_.

-

x0x

-

"We can stop searching Sakura" Neji said.

"Eh? And why is that?" Sakura pouted.

Neji smirked at her childish antics. "Because it's already lunch time" he trailed off.

Sakura stared at him clearly telling him she still didn't get it. So he continued…

"And when it's lunch break where do students usually go? The cafeteria right?"

Sakura nodded.

"So if we go to the cafeteria to get some food then we might find Tenten and even the others in there" he explained.

Sakura seemed to brighten up. "You're right!"

"Hitting two birds with one stone" Neji said wisely as he smirked.

"I didn't think of that" muttered Sakura.

"Maybe because you're too hungry to think" suggested Neji.

"Come to think of it I'm starving!"

"I know, you're stomach's been complaining for awhile now". Smirk.

And truth to be told, once again Sakura's stomach grumbled. Sakura blushed prettily as Neji chuckled.

"Come on then" he said as he dragged an embarrassed Sakura who is quietly holding and scolding her stomach.

Who would have thought that this is THE Haruno Sakura everyone admired as fabulous, classy, lady-like, mature etc.

'_Well, Sakura is Sakura. They'll just have to deal with that'_ Neji answered for his unspoken question.

As he walked through the corridor with his hand holding Sakura's upper arm he couldn't help but smile as he thought of one genuine truth he'd never be ashamed to admit.

'_And besides, I love her for all that she is' _

-

x0x

-

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Shit, what now?!' _Sasuke thought. You could see the figure of his so called fiancée coming closer and closer.

"Sasuke-kun let's have some lunch" Ayumi said cheerily.

Sasuke ignored her and continued walking, Naruto in his side. Ayumi didn't budge.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun! Come on. Pretty please. Pretty, pretty please" Ayumi continued to act like a five-year old.

"No" Sasuke muttered. He was clearly irritated. He thought they had an agreement that Ayumi would let him be during break times in school.

Apparently Naruto thought the same too. He voiced his thoughts though.

"What's your problem Ayumi?! It's lunch now isn't it?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

Ayumi turned to look at him blankly. "DUH! I didn't need you to tell me that. That's exactly why I'm here. I want to have lunch with my fiancé" she said smugly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's lunch time, which means Sasuke's with us so scram" he said harshly.

Ayumi frowned at him. "You can't order me around Uzumaki"

"Well lookie here, Ms. Hazugawa's acting all brave and possessive now eh? Hmmmm, wonder why?" and Naruto pause for some pretend thinking moment. "Perhaps you took a full breakfast earlier? Or did your daddy give you another brigade of military? Or maybe your nanny left you because she couldn't stand you anymore?" asked Naruto mockingly as he counted in his fingers.

Ayumi's eyebrow is twitching now and you can tell that she's had enough. Naruto hadn't though.

"Oh! Maybe it's because Sakura-chan's back in town now? Hmmmm, couldn't be that right?" Naruto said as he smirked slyly.

The two lads looked at the frozen form of the girl in between them. Sasuke stared as Naruto smirked.

"Oops! Did I hit the spot?"

"This got nothing to do with that _bitch_!" Ayumi snapped.

And with that Sasuke had enough. Ayumi crossed the line of insulting Sakura right in front of him.

"Naruto, let's go" he said coldly. Naruto nodded.

Ayumi, realizing her mistake followed right after.

"Sasuke-kun! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to, really!"

Sasuke stopped and his eyes bore into hers. "I allowed you to live with this shit act of yours Hazugawa, I can only tolerate little. You can insult me for all I care, or curse your father to no end I wouldn't give a damn, BUT insult her again right in my face, forget that I even know you" he said icily as he continued his walk.

And once again, Ayumi was left speechless.

-

x0x

-

"What the hell is wrong with you, you—you, ugh!" Kiba growled low as he couldn't find any right term to call the blonde head in front of him and also the courage to curse or insult said blonde straight in her face.

One: he would surely get a good blow from the girl herself.

And two: her boyfriend had been glaring at him as if daring him to even try to continue what he was about to say.

At the exact moment, Sasuke and Naruto foundtheir way on the 'popular's table'. Well it's not exactly the only one in the whole cafeteria; we could say that it's just a great spot with great people on it.

That said table had been theirs for almost four years. It just so happens that Ino had labeled it as the best one in the whole cafeteria and that it would be their lunch spot from then on. Of course no one dared to take it away or even speak anything against it, Ino was part of Sasuke's group after and they have great respect (if not a grudge due to jealousy) for each of them.

It was located on the upper part of the canteen with a nice view of the lower part. (much like of that in Highschool Musical, LOL) It can also easily grab anyone's attention who enters for it was practically at the center though close enough to have a good view of the academy's garden through the large glass windows.

"Wow you look a lot whiter Kiba? What happened, got some new whitening lotion?" Naruto joked as he sat down next to the glaring boy and slurped his beef ramen. Their cafeteria serves different kinds of platters each day, a variety of noodles, pasta, pastry, or traditional rice with various viands each day of course including a complete choice of beverage, well excluding liquor of course. (it's a prestigious school for the rich ok?! LOL)

"Grrr, shut up! You of all people is to blame for this" Kiba growled.

Naruto blinked. "Tsk, tsk. Stop growling, I know your canine senses and please keep them to yourself dog-boy"

"Why you little fox!" and Kiba was ready to pounce on him until he heard a soft giggle to their left.

All of the occupants of the intriguing table almost froze, it was a good thing they were able to turn slightly and welcome the new comers. The giggle was all too familiar and you could visibly see the stiffening body of a certain raven-haired boy. He didn't dare look for he knows he wouldn't want to see them, well together I mean.

"S-sakura-chan" Naruto said, as if out of breath.

-

-

**You'll just have to live with that**

-

-

She turned to him worriedly, "Are you alright Naruto?" her brows furrowed.

She wasn't all to shock to find herself being engulfed in a _tight_ bear hug.

"Oh God, Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered as he held the girl tightly to him, of course with two pairs of eyes glaring distastefully at the scene.

"N-naruto, c-can't b-breathe" Sakura managed to gasp out.

Naruto quickly let go of her and laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry, can't help it Sakura-chan, I missed you a lot"

Sakura's eyes softened, she took a step closer and brought her face towards his face, Neji had his eyes narrowed while Sasuke flinched. She then wiped a tear which escaped from her friend's expressive blue eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't think he'd be too emotional as to reach the point of crying! He quickly stepped back and wiped the unshed tears with the back of his hand.

Sakura giggled as she jumped a little and hugged her friend, whom she hadn't had any contact for three years. She could now feel tears threatening to fall. "I miss you too" and Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Ok, break it up you guys it's my turn" said a sobbing voice. The two turned their heads to find another blond who was currently wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Sakura couldn't be more overjoyed as Ino instantly threw herself at her the second Naruto let her go. She laughed as she was enveloped in another tight hug. "Good to see you too piggy-chan" she joked.

Ino slightly glared at her. "I haven't talked to you for three years, three LONG years and you greet me with an insult?! What's wrong with you forehead?!" she finished with a choked sob then grinned.

Sakura pretended to look offended. "Well excuse me, but my forehead is perfectly proportion to my face like always"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, and pigs will fly"

The pink-haired girl snorted but then gasped exaggeratedly, "Oh Ino, you have wings?!"

Ino glared at her but the next minute the girls were hugging again while squealing and jumping around.

The other occupants of the table watched the scene amusedly and happy at the same time, seems like their broken ties wouldn't be too hard to mend, at least not _too_ difficult as they thought.

Kiba stood up followed by Shikamaru and each of them welcomed Sakura with a hug.

"Good to have you back pinky" Kiba whispered.

"Mou, you haven't changed a bit Akamaru-chan" pouted Sakura but giggled once she saw the unmistakable playful glare her friend gave her.

Kiba and Sakura loved teasing each other before and with Kiba calling Sakura 'pinky' she wanted a nickname for him as well. She can't use dog-boy though, that was Naruto's already and even Ino's at times, she wanted something original. And that was what she thought of, she would often interchange the name of Kiba and his favorite dog, Akamaru.

"Long time no see" Shikamaru said.

"Mm, I missed our games of shoji" Sakura said with a smile.

Shikamaru smirked. "Drop by sometime, get ready to be beaten"

"Yeah right, I almost beat you before!" she exclaimed to her brother figure.

Yup, brother figure. Since she was a child, specifically three years in age, Sakura and Shikamaru had grown quite close, well for the reason that they were always in the same enrichment classes, which Shikamaru didn't needed much really. His parents just thought it would somehow decrease his level of laziness, which apparently isn't effective at all.

Shikamaru just ruffled Sakura's hair lightly as he released his hold on her. He then walked over and greeted Neji with a nod and smirk, much unlikely as that of Ino and Naruto who almost toppled Neji to the ground, he thanked his quick reflexes right after. Kiba greeted him with a one-arm hug and just smirk as he commented on Neji's 'lady's hair'. Neji in turn frowned at him but with an evil smirk he regarded his lack of hygiene due to the unmistakable presence of those red paint streaks on Kiba's face.

Kiba growled lightly at him and Neji just smirk and pushed him off slightly. He thn fixed his gaze on the still Uchiha still sitting at the table watching the interaction before him. Tenten and Sakura were currently hugging now.

"There's a difference of just plain staring from looking longingly you know" Neji said smoothly as he stood next to the sitting Uchiha, his gaze towards the two women with a small smirk on his face.

Sasuke's eyes turned to look at him for only a second as he returned his gaze to before.

"I know, and I'm not denying so shut your mouth" he spat.

Neji's smirk widened as he fully turned to look at him. "I've been through that, I know how it feels though if I remember clearly I wasn't as harsh" he commented.

Sasuke stood up to face him, Neji taller by an inch. "And your point is?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Uchiha" Neji mocked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he wasn't a very patient person and he's very easy to piss off, but right now he need not to start a scene in the cafeteria and he was fully aware of that.

Naruto and the others decided to step in at the moment. Naruto had kept his eyes closely on the two, ready to jump in whenever he smells a start of a fight, and right now was the very moment.

Tenten and Sakura seem to have their own world as they converse softly with one another.

And as if they were all holding their breaths in as Sakura slowly walked towards Sasuke, seconds ago you could see her take in a shaky breath as she stared at Tenten then towards Sasuke's direction.

She caught a glimpse of Neji's eyes as she walk, and she tried to avoid eye contact with him as she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

Sasuke who was busy glaring at Neji awhile ago stopped when he saw his glaring mate turn his head abruptly and narrow his eyes. He turned to the same direction and the next thing he knew was he was seeing the world in slow motion. Cheesy.

Anyways, what would be your reaction if the girl of your dreams, the girl whom you loved and still love with all your life, the girl whom you had broken and at the same time killing half of you, the girl who you hadn't fight for, your _ex_, a wonderful yet far away image from your brighter past, (enough, you get the point ;D) comes walking towards you with a small smile on her face?

Well, Sasuke obviously didn't know the answer, for there he was frozen on the spot, waiting for what is to come. He didn't know whether to anticipate or dread was would happen, to be overjoyed or anxious that Sakura was the one initiating.

Time seem to stop as Sakura stood right in front of Sasuke, her eyes stared at his but then averted to stare blankly at his face. She took a second to stare at him as she noticed his now more matured looks though the still same handsome man. _'No wonder he still has fan girls, they even increased their population' _she thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly. _'Still Adonis I see'_ and she mentally slapped her inner self.

The whole group were to engrossed in wondering what Sakura would do that they failed to notice most of the student population inside the cafeteria stare at them. They were being watched by ¾ of the whole canteen, and they couldn't care less.

Really, it had been only half a minute since Sakura's 'slow' walk towards Sasuke but it seemed forever for those involved.

Ino had her hands clasped together in front of her chest, silently praying for a nice and peaceful encounter to happen. Shikamaru leaned on the railing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching what would happen intensely. Kiba wouldn't blink an eye, as he looked at the crner of his eye the actions of his male blonde friend.

God, he wasn't _breathing_. Kiba had enough common sense to snap Naruto out of it. In turn, Naruto almost jumped up from surprise as if he'd seen a ghost. He turned to look at Kiba who whispered faintly but enough for him to hear. "Breathe you idiot"

Naruto had his eyes wide as he nodded his head dumbly. He turned back to the two. Tenten had her round, brown eyes staring still at them. '_Please Sakura….'_

And lastly Neji, _'What are you doing Sakura?'_

Another deep breath as she lifted her head up once again, and this time she stared at him.

And he stared right back.

Sakura stares.

Sasuke stares.

So, no one is doing anything as you've noticed neh? Well, one couldn't move from anticipation and nervousness as the other didn't really know what to do.

Their friends were already getting frustrated, well mainly Ino while Naruto would be biting his nails a little while more.

Sakura looked at her friends from the corner of her eye. She inwardly sighed. _'Everything's fine Sakura, there's nothing awkward, you've moved on… right?' _She nodded her head in the inside vigorously.

If the situation isn't this complicated Ino could have been pulling her hair off of her head to get their attention and break them of their own train of thoughts. But then again… who said Ino can't think of more subtle ways of interrupting?

"Achoo…!" a demure sneeze could be heard. As if that was possible..

Well, Ino couldn't go for the 'men's' clearing of the throat so she used her acting skills, she pretended to sneeze. Ahh, so brilliant…….

But it did benefit for something…. For it seemed to shaken up our male protagonist a little bit.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said softly. Alas!

Sakura blinked but then smiled softly.

"Three years huh Sasuke-k—" she was thankful she was able to stop it. The suffix she had so permanently fixed to his name since they were 5.

She silently hoped and prayed that no one noticed.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke noticed. And he could have been jumping from happiness if it wouldn't scar his pride and ego.

"Hn" he muttered. I mean, it irritated him that Sakura wouldn't call him the same anymore though a part of him knew he deserved it.

Sakura raised a slender eyebrow, "That's all? Not even a welcome?" she asked _jokingly_.

By this time the group of friends, our main heroes to be précised, were quite relieved to find that Sakura was easing the tension. She was joking, so that _must_ be a good sign, right?

This time, Sasuke allowed a _small_ smirk to grave his handsome features. "You got one this morning, that should have sufficed"

Sakura pouted a bit but on the inside her inner had fainted. Sasuke just _smirked_ but it was the closest it could get to the _smiles_ he gave for her _before_.

Another awkward silence, no one seemed to know what to do or say next. Though I must say this _is_ a lot better for our two favorite characters.

Sakura didn't dare look to her friends this time, she can literally see what their reactions or doings are at the moment. Ino must have a teary eyed look while Shikamaru would close his eyes as he smirked. Kiba would start acting normal again perhaps, now that the ambience is a lot more comfortable and Naruto would have a _big_ cheeky grin.

As for the remaining, Tenten might have that thankful yet still helpful look on her face as Neji, well he might, no—- definitely has that –we'll talk later- look.

But then, as everyone thought the conversation would end the way it was… Sakura lifted her right hand, initiating a handshake with Sasuke.

"You better take it this time" Sakura said good-naturedly.

Sasuke was wide-eyed for a second but took it as he smiled _ever so slightly. _He is now relinquishing the moment of having to feel the softness of her skin once again. '_Still the same as ever' _he thought as he remembered this was exactly how Sakura's hand felt against his as they hold each others' hands and entwined their fingers lovingly.

He couldn't help but miss it this very moment.

Sakura smiled at him, "I'd say we start from scratch?" she asked as she shook their hands lightly. She brushed the thought of how their hands still fit together perfectly after all those years.

Sasuke frowned a bit as they released each other's hands a bit reluctantly, "I'm in no position to decide that" he said as he gulped.

Sakura stared at him, he was nervous. Sakura couldn't help but see the longing in his eyes, the regret, guilt. And after what Tenten said…

She turned her back on him, "so friends it'll be" she announced at last. She tried to hide the small smile that was invading her pink lips.

Sasuke stared at her back for a while, he was dumbfounded, as she walked back towards their table hurriedly followed by a bubbly Ino who was then followed by her boyfriend with a seemingly content Tenten on his tail. Kiba looked back and forth at the two of them but then shrugged and with a smile, joined the others for lunch.

Neji walked towards Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, "the lucky bastard got away easily eh?" he whispered smugly as he passed by him and took a seat as well.

Naruto was the last to seem to wake up from his reverie among the friends. He then ran towards Sasuke who was still staring shockingly at thin air.

"Oi, close your mouth teme, it's bad for your reputation"

Sasuke glared at him but then quickly averted his eyes back to Sakura.

"You happy teme?" Naruto asked, seriously this time.

Sasuke seem to think about it for a moment. He then shook his head slightly with a light smile on his face.

"You're not?! But then what the hell are you smiling for?!" Naruto asked, happy that his friend was already showing more emotion.

It hadn't even been a whole day since he saw Sakura again but he was already smiling! Well, smiling a little but it'll be acceptable for now. Sakura really has a great affect on him…

"I'm not, but I'm content" said Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets, with a smirk on his face.

The two headed side by side to the table. Naruto had his arms crossed over his head as he whistled lowly, out of tune if I may add… he glanced to his side when he heard his best friend speak and whatever it is caused him to smile sincerely and he hoped that Sasuke's development will continue to progress starting this moment.

All went fine as they ate normally. Well, as normal as how this kind of group could act with one another. A group of rich and popular kids consist of a loud, energetic and ramen-consuming-monster blonde boy; an equally loud, sassy blonde girl with her lazy, troublesome-muttering, pineapple-headed boyfriend; a seemingly dog's best friend, appealing prankster boy; our Chinese girl next door with her athletic and fiery flare; a singing sensation, tennis star, the average queen of hearts and a pink-headed girl; and two attention grabbing bachelors who seem to inflate their ego bigger than their head. Oh what an _ordinary_ group is it right?

As Naruto continued on chugging down his fifth ramen bowl, he couldn't help but sneak glances at the Uchiha. NO, he's not going gay. Sasuke's statement just can't seem to get out of his mind.

"_Her trust is all that matters now…"_

It would mean many different things. But I assure you, this is what it would say if Uchiha Sasuke is a man of many words: "_I'd rather die than to see her treat me as a mere acquaintance, if friendship is all she got to offer, I'll take it. I know it wouldn't be enough, heck it would never, but at least she trusts me enough to consider me as a friend. I'll just have to live with that. And this time Naruto, I won't let go.."_

And Naruto perhaps is the only one who would be able to translate THAT.

-

x0x

-

"Right, see yah!" Sakura said with a wave as she walked calmly towards Neji who is currently leaning against his black BMW.

Nothing much happened at the afternoon classes. And right now, it was already dismissal and Sakura needed to avoid signing autographs or dealing with her fans for now. Turns out that she and Neji just got to Japan two days ago! Their first priority was to fix the papers to enter the academy and get ready for school. Sakura wanted to organize her things personally so she just told the maids to leave them all at the baggage and she'll spare a day to fix her things.

"Don't forget forehead!" Ino called after her.

Sakura turned around and gave a nod as she waved back at all of them.

"See you guys tomorrow!" she called back with a cheeky smile as the others did their own byes.

She then slid on the front passenger seat as Neji, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for her. He the closed the door softly and gave a quick nod towards the others and proceeded to the driver's seat and drove off.

Once the car was out of sight, everyone turned to glance at Sasuke who was leaning on one of the pillars coolly. He of course, noticed this and scowled at them. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, you're on defensive mode immediately Sasuke" Kiba remarked jokingly.

"Don't blame me, you look like interrogators for awhile" Sasuke said.

Everyone gaped at him. Well Shikamaru had his eyes closed but then it snapped open.

Sasuke felt irritated again, "What now?!" he snapped again.

Ino shook her head slightly with a smile. "It's just been a day since forehead came back and you're already melting! Oooh, I can't wait to see what happens next!" she exclaimed excitedly and dramatically if I may add.

And now he was twitching, '_melting?!' _Sasuke repeated on his mind.

He had no time for a comeback cause Ino is now dragging her lazy boyfriend towards their parking space, "Well see yah tomorrow! Shika's going to buy me some banana split today, wanna join Ten?"

"Ow! She remembered to ask dear Tenten yet she forgot to invite her best pals neh Nauto?" Kiba said as he pretended to look hurt and nudged Naruto.

Naruto grinned cheekily and bobbed his head up and down too exaggeratedly to show that he fully agrees with Kiba.

"Shut up! And don't you dare open your mouth Naruto.." she threatened them as she saw Naruto attempt to speak.

Naruto shut his mouth immediately, "So what about it Ten?" Ino asked again, back to her perky side.

Tenten shook her head slightly, "I wouldn't want to intrude you know" she said with a smile.

Ino frowned at her, "Intrude? Of course not! And what's there to intrude? Besides, I want someone to talk to so you're coming with us!"

Tenten was about to object when once again, Ino interjected, "And no buts! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she pulled Tenten with her other free hand. So now she is dragging two people… how nice.

The three were left to stare as Ino continued to mutter something like "Oooh, I also want some chocolate almonds on it, with lots and lots of chocolate syrup, ooooh, and more nuts! That'll be fantastic!"

"

"Scary" Naruto squeaked. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Shikamaru who was grumbling something about 'troublesome sweet tooth' and 'troublesome girlfriend'. Tenten was just left to shake her head as she let Ino drag her all the way.

It was now Kiba's turn to bob his head vigorously.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered, uncaring.

The next minutes were spent with silence.

And Kiba was the first to break it.

"You know, Ino's got a point" he said with a grin.

Naruto stared at him like he was mad. "What?! With all the nuts?! Seriously, it's so nutty I can't stand it! I'd really prefer the traditional banana split with just the cherry on top and—"

"I wasn't talking about that idiot!" Kiba yelled as he whacked him in the head.

"Eh?! Then what _are_ you talking about?! And who're you calling idiot you dog!"

"I was talking about how Sasuke is loosening up a bit just as Ino stated awhile ago! Not the part where she drooled on her split you stupid fox boy!"

"What? Oh, yah… You're right about that, I've noticed that too yo—Hey! Take that back! You evil canine!"

"What, stupid fox boy?!" Kiba ask with a sneer.

"I'm warning you! Shut it!"

"I'm with a bunch of idiots" Sasuke finally muttered. He was neglected for awhile don't you think?

"Teme!" a yell from Naruto.

"Bastard!" a simultaneous shout from Kiba.

"I'm leaving" the Uchiha announced.

"Hmmph! Fine! Do what you want!" –Naruto

"Chya, see yah" – Kiba

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his back to them. When he was at least 10 meters apart from them, there were two synchronized shouts of "Sasuke!"

He turned his face a bit with them, the scowl really evident on his face.

"Ino's right yah know! Don't worry, no one's gonna get hurt on our watch!" called Kiba as he wrapped his arm around Naruto.

Naruto gave a thumbs up and a nice-guy pose followed right after. "Yah Teme! Believe it!"

Sasuke again rolled his eyes, the two were mortal enemies a little while ago and now they look like best pals, and turned his back on them once again, though he didn't bother to suppress the smirk. In times like this, expect that duo to say something at _least _comforting. Though they act like complete slackers and jokers, they _understand_.

-

x0x

-

"Ahh Sasuke-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed as she ran towards Sasuke with a worried look on her face.

Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance as he muttered a "we're leaving" and the driver opened the door for him in the limousine.

He has his own car, a jaguar if I must say, though he would rather eat cake with hot sauce than let Ayumi ride with him and his precious car. Ayumi's nosy father wanted them to really act as those normal fiancés do and requested, no _ordered_, them to go and leave school together. And Sasuke, not able to flatly refuse told them (Ayumi's father and his father) that they'll be going with the limo. End of story.

As Sasuke slid in he immediately leaned his elbow on the window sill, his hand supporting his chin, signature pose whenever he's in the limo with Ayumi.

"Sasuke-kun, where've you been? I was going to go look for you already" Ayumi pressed on.

And as expected, Sasuke didn't talk to her, nor glance at her.

'_It's getting worse' _she thought bitterly. Normally Sasuke would look at her blankly and spat a "shut up" to her then go back to staring outside.

But now, since Sakura's return, he wouldn't even acknowledge her!

The limo entered Ayumi's grand gate as it pulled over in front of the mansion. The driver opened the door for her but Ayumi didn't get out at once. She glanced back at Sasuke sadly, her eyes glazed a bit. "Anou, Sasuke-kun, I'm leaving now.."

Same reaction. No, worse. Sasuke would just grunt at her if this was like any other normal day. But the grunt is absent as well.

Ayumi smiled sadly and got out of the limo, but before the driver could close the door, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile.

And she watched forlornly as the limousine drove out the gates of their residence.

"Welcome home Ayumi-san, how was your day?" asked her closest maid, Miyu.

But when she saw her mistress distant and unhappy look towards the mansion's gates she had a hint it had something to do with young master Sasuke.

-

x0x

-

Silence. That was all that had occurred during Neji and Sakura's ride.

And Sakura didn't do anything to break the uncomfortable silence. She knew not to talk when she is not needed or _wanted_ to. Somehow she couldn't help but to keep trying to brush away the feeling that is disturbing her at the very moment… _guilt_.

The car stopped abruptly in front of the stylish Haruno mansion. Sakura was contemplating whether she should or not open the door and get down immediately. Her thoughts were cut however when Neji swiftly left the driver's seat and opened the door for her.

"Arigato" her own voice surprised her. She seemed rather cool and confident.

Neji didn't even utter a word as he merely stared at her. That is until the butler ushered them in. Turns out Neji is being invited over for dinner.

Dinner was being prepared and Sakura took the time to go to her room and change to some house clothes. A plain baby blue tee and some white shorts.

She closed her bedroom door softly and was about to go downstairs when she pass by the balcony sliding doors and saw Neji leaning on the marble railing.

She couldn't let this last longer; after all he's done for her. Besides, she's the one at fault here, not that she did anything wrong, but she knows she did something that irked the Hyuuga, she should at least make the first move.

"It's a beautiful night neh?" she asked softly as her hand lightly touched the balustrade.

Again, silence greeted her. A few moments later she had the same pose as Neji, both elbows on top of the paling as they stared at the starry, night sky.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked, his gaze still on the dark sky.

"Did what Neji?" Sakura inquired as she spare him a glance.

"You know what I'm talking about Sakura, now answer me" he said as he fully turned to her.

"Demo Neji, I didn't do anything wrong so I really don't –"

"Darn it, just answer the goddamn question already!" he snapped at her. Neji would never bee this harsh at her, and he has never been. Only when it involves Sasuke and she knows it.

"I think he deserves it Neji. After all it was all an arranged marriage but not that it would change things now but still… he suffered too" she took a daring step closer to him and cautiously placed a hand on his right cheek. The evident frown was still on his face.

"Neji" she said as she sighed deeply. "I don't want to hold grudges or anything of that sort, so maybe I want to teach Ayumi a lesson or two, but still, Sasuke's been a friend for so long. I wouldn't want to put those to waste right? Past is forgotten between us, it's the present that matters now" she said as she rubbed his hand gently clasped with her hand that had move to hold his.

He stared straight at her emerald orbs as she stared back at his pearly ones.

"Sakura.." he started softly. "You've been through a lot I really don't think that—"

Sakura cut him off by placing finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "Trust me, Neji?"

Seconds later, Neji stared at her contemplatively and Sakura smiled softly. "_Just one chance Sakura, he really changed since that day" _Tenten's words seemingly echoed through her mind. "_One chance, at least friendship, please trust him"_

She trusts Tenten and deep down she couldn't help but believe her words immediately. Also she can obviously see how much he changed. And she followed what her instincts are telling her to, to do what her mind thinks is right and most especially to act what her heart wants.

She was brought out of her thinking when Neji spoke, he was now holding her hand that had been sealing his lips awhile ago and kissed it, "you know I do Sakura" and she smiled softly at this.

They were modestly interrupted by Sakura's favorite maid, Shizu.

"Gomen ne Sakura-san, but dinner has been ready for fifteen minutes now and you know how Akira doesn't want food to be waited" she smiled humouredly.

Sakura chuckled softly, "ah you're right Shizu-chan, we'll be coming now"

She then turned to Neji, "heard that? Let's go"

She then gave his hand a squeeze but let go when she saw Shizu begin to carry some laundry basket and she hurriedly went to help her, much to Shizu's protests.

Neji stared at her back as she headed and disappeared towards the stairs with her maid. He breathed out and smile ruefully, '_I thought it would be enough Sakura, after three years…'_

He then placed his hands in his pockets and slowly headed downstairs '_you're still in love with him'_ was his last thought as he smirked at his own realization that we'll slowly kill him from this day.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	5. Endearing Flashbacks

**A/N: **Here's the improved chapter containing the song 'Breathe Easy' by Blue. Enjoy!

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Sasuke just came out of his own bathroom, with a towel on hand and currently drying his hair when his phone rang. With a click he was immediately greeted with the annoying voice of his so-called best friend.

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"Aa.."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay.."

"…"

"Man, you really need to talk, I mean, talk, as in speak to me Teme. We're on the phone, and it's not suppose to be a one-way conversation because really, I would feel like an idiot babbling and yapping things when no one would talk back.."

"…"

"..did I mention I'm in the photo express shop and (damn it!) people are starting to stare at me Teme!"

Sigh. "..because you're not suppose to yell the things you say over the phone dobe. People would really stare at someone as rude as you. Have some manners."

"That's what I'm talking about! We're making some progress teme." He could practically hear the grin in the dobe's face.

"…"

"Ugh! Anyways, Ino and the others plan on visiting the new chateau in the mall. Well the opening is really on the evening but Tenten really, really wanted to see the kid's archery tournament in the park which is at 1 pm, so they've decided that we should all hang out early and have lunch together at Konoha Rock cuisine, know that? So that's the meeting place, 10 am sharp…"

"…"

"Uhmm, so you coming?"

"..no"

"Grea- WHAT?!!"

-

**Chapter 5: Endearing Flashbacks**

**-**

"I said no dobe, clean your ears"

"But this'll be our first get-together teme! You know, seeing that we're altogether don't you think we should umm, hang-out? You know, like old times?"

Sigh. Yeah, old times. He could only hope for a miracle that it'd be like old times.. when he and Sakura were an item, oh scratch that, they were THE item. Seriously. They're the first to go steady, even before Shikamaru and Ino. They're perfect for each other. It was a wonderful seven months, and it would have lasted at this very moment if it weren't for that good-for-nothing---

"TEME! Helloooo??!!!"

He would really like to fry the dobe right now, "Just tell them I have something to do"

He could hear the blonde sigh, "Teme.." Naruto started, serious. "I thought you'd want to fix things with Sakura-chan? And if you ask me, anybody in fact, avoiding her will not bring you closer to her than you already are. You see, even though she said that you two are friends there's still some tension with you guys teme. We can all see that, of course its explainable for now but teme, you have to do something ya know. And sulking alone is not a part of your suppose-to-do li-----"

Cut off by a sigh. "Alright, I'll be there"

Naruto grinned triumphantly on the other line, "I knew you'd see it my way!"

But Sasuke had already hung up.

"Teme! You can't even say a proper 'bye'! Jerk!" He pocketed his phone safely on his jeans and noticed then the piercing stares of the people in the shop.

"Jeez, it's rude to stare people" he said. He then muttered something about people having no manners nowadays.

-

x0x

-

It had been two weeks since their reunion, and everything turned out unusually normal. Classes had been quite a bother with all the pre-tests and signing up for different clubs and extracurricular activities.

The usual, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru are in the sports club, with the basketball team (Shikamaru the captain, being the playmaker and all) as well the additional clubs of taekwondo (all of them w/ another senior as the captain) and kendo (Sasuke only and him as the captain). As Ino, the all-time popularity club: cheerleading squad (with her finally as captain) as well as the management committee (a branch of the student council) and the drama club (official president). Then Tenten the archery club (her as captain), track and field team and extra credit as the manager and coach of the women's soccer team.

Hinata signed up for the homemaker's club, and signed for some extra credit and time in the library by joining the book lover's club. And Neji, of course with the basketball team, taekwondo as well with the addition of soccer. While our favorite cherry blossom, the science club, management committee and of course the tennis club.

Oh Kami, one could've taken a picture of the priceless look on Ayumi's face. She should've anticipated it, after all, Sakura is a tennis player, the all-time captain defeated by the pink-haired new comer in a simple what could we call it… ah, part of some practice test or sort.

In those two weeks prior, our heroes' group couldn't have been more popular. And did I mention that Naruto and Hinata were finally introduced properly and formally.

_FLASHBACK:_

It was the second day of classes and Naruto couldn't be any happier. First, Neji and Sakura are back. Second, Sasuke is a lot more responsive (if that's the right term). And third, he's gonna let –or force if needed to- his oh-so-good of a buddy Hyuuga Neji to introduce him to his oh-so-adorable, wonderful, beautiful cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. And what can I say? Nothing's gonna stop him

"Goooood morning!!!" he greeted with much energy.

"Your earlier than usual.." said a smiling Tenten. She was usually the first to come due to her early morning training and whether training or not, she got used to it.

Naruto just gave her a cheeky grin. "Woke up on the right side of the bed AND I remembered to set my alarm clock this time" he announced proudly.

Poor Tenten had to listen to Naruto's continues babble of nonsense, that is of course til Neji and Sakura arrived. Tenten had to look away for a moment as the view of Neji's figers entwined with Sakura's came closer. Talk about a perfect couple, ouch.

The couple went to a stop as they reached their usual meeting place only to find Tenten and… Naruto

As shocking as it is Neji was able to first break out of his reverie. "Baka, what brings you in this hour?"

Thought it turns out that Naruto has no intention of answering his question/insult for his attention is laid undivided on another opaque-eyed person walking timidly towards them.

Sakura, now back with us, noticed the different look on her blonde friend's face. She then followed his stare only to find the Hyuuga heiress walking with her head bowed down and she can tell she is blushing madly from all the stares and whistles she have been receiving.

Well, their school uniform really suits Hinata so well. And of course, Hyuugas are gifted with their much appealing good looks that it can't be helped, especially with Hinata known as single.

Sakura unconsciously nudged Neji's sleeve which in turn caused him to turn his attention to her. She was still looking at Hinata with a pleased smile accompanied with a kind of glint in her eye that Neji concluded he wouldn't want to know what's going on in her head of hers.

When Neji glanced at his cousin, everything finally clicked altogether. He whipped his head back towards Naruto and his eyes narrowed. 'What the?' he thought. Then his eyes widened a bit, 'don't tell me..'

'Matchmaking!' Sakura exclaimed in her head as she smirked on the outside. Tenten finally caught on and could only giggle silently for she knows exactly what is going on in Sakura's pink head. She knows about Hinata of course, due to yesterday's interesting events.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted while waving at her.

Hinata looked up and seem to brighten up a lot with the sight of her friend and her cousin though the seemingly scarlet red blush on her face increased tenfold at the sight of the man behind them.

Neji's eyes couldn't have widened anymore as it is, he was growling inside, the total opposite of what Sakura's doing. Well having a victory dance inside would be the totally opposite of screaming bloody murder right?

'Darn it, it's mutual..' thought the over-protective cousin.

'Hmm, now all they need is little push..' thought the over-supportive friend.

Sakura happily skipped to her fidgeting pale-eyed friend, "Ne, I haven't talk to you yesterday Hina-chan how's your first day?" she asked as she beamed brightly. Sakura's hand was currently on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata was about to answer her, when all of a sudden…

"Heads Up!" a random shout was heard.

Sakura, with her fast reflexes, reacted immediately and pushed Hinata a bit in order to evade the incoming volley ball as she herself stumbled a few steps backwards.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?), Hinata was too shocked that she got no time to get her balance, she then felt gravity pulling her downwards.

She closed her eyes shut as her hands were stretch in front of her, an attempt to give distance between her and the ground, but then she felt herself leaning onto someone's chest.

Neji was just about to catch his beloved cousin when an orange blur past by him. He swears it was a blur, and orange? Someone shoot him, orange can none other be associated with Uzumaki Naruto, the infamous rule-breaker concerning dress-code. Instead of wearing the black coat over his uniform he had took the effort of replacing it with an orange one. Orange, can you believe it? Can a guy get anymore cheesier? Well, at least that's what Neji thought.

Naruto could've stick to wearing orange during wash days, which was every Friday, but no, just had to be every single, freakin' day right? Well back to the story…

Hyuuga Neji was not a patient man. Really, he never was okay, so maybe occasionally, but today wouldn't be one of those occasions. In fact the patience and self-restrain left inside of him is disintegrating… fast

Sakura needed to blink her eyes twice and suppressed the urge of grabbing her phone to capture the once-in-a-lifetime moment. Well, not that she did great in suppressing cause a second later she grabbed her phone and began taking snapshots.

Tenten sweat dropped at Sakura's actions and yet she reminded herself to ask for some copies later.

Shikamaru had arrived already together with his girlfriend and of course they were shocked to say the least…

Sasuke had arrived seconds later and looked at the still back of Shikamaru and Ino, with Ino hanging her jaw slightly, Tenten stifling a laugh a few steps away, and well as much as he didn't want to see, Sakura struggling to stop a raging Neji. She was standing in front of Neji with her hands on his chest as she was also trying to calm him down with words, an attempt to stop him from salvaging anyone. I mean, you can literally see it, his eyes were spitting blazing lightning.

Now what would cause this kind of commotion?

Sasuke let his eyes travelled and his lips couldn't help but form a smirk. 'The dobe knows his moves'

"Good morning! Hey what's going on?!" questioned Kiba who just appeared from nowhere.

Then as if someone counted:

"Naruto you finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Whoa! Foxy's got himself a girl!"

"You BAKA! Get your hands off of her!"

Ino, Kiba and of course Neji shouted simultaneously.

"Go-gomen.." stammered Hinata as she tried to get up.

"Wha- Oh no problem. D-don't mention it!" Naruto struggled to say as he scratched the side of his face. Then, being the gentleman that he is (o_o) he helped Hinata up.

Neji growled and Sakura finally let go of him as he stomped to the new 'couple' and pulled his cousin behind him. His friends could either smirk or giggle at Neji's exaggerated reaction.

"Baka.." growled Neji "explain"

"N-neji I-I don't have any idea of what you're talking about.." answered Naruto nervously.

Sakura decided to step in just in time "Ne Naruto, this is Hinata, Neji's cousin as you've known, I hope"

Naruto nodded stiffly as he steamed beet red. Hinata hid behind Sakura's back, same as how a child would hide behind his mother's back on his first day of school.

Sakura giggled, "Hinata-chan, this is Naruto, his a good friend of mine… and of course of Neji" she added while giving Neji the 'look'.

Neji snorted at this.

Seems both were too shy, so Sasuke, the ever-reliable best friend, gave Naruto a push.

Or a kick if I may say so literally.

"UmmphTeme! That hurt!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his still sore butt. (remember from when he was kicked out of the library?)

Hinata wasn't able to resist a giggle and it reminded Naruto of soft bells and lovely music. Cheesy, I know.

Sakura stepped out of the way as Naruto sheepishly approached Hinata

"A-ano, pleased to meet you Hina-chan.."

"Hina-chan?" questioned Ino with a sly smile.

At this Naruto panicked. "U-uhmm what I meant to say was… a-ano… so-sorry 'bout that"

To say that his friends are amused is an understatement.

Well of course not everyone is happy, "Neji stop overreacting" Sakura said as she hold unto a fidgeting Neji

"I am not overreacting Sakura" he shot back. "Yeah right" she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Hinata was as red as a tomato. "I-iie, it's fine..p- pleased to meet you too…" she said softly as she bowed her head.

"U-uhh no, please there's no need to bow.. really.. I mean a-ano.." Naruto struggled with his words. When he figured he couldn't continue he bowed his head lowly as he spoke hurriedly. "What I really want to say is sorry for the ruckus I've caused yesterday in the library. I was being nosy so forgive me, I forgot my manners, and really I didn't mean to disturb you while you were reading it's just that I got over-excited when I saw what page you were reading so again I'm sorry if I startled you or anything. I hope I didn't give a heart attack or something I really, really—"

The other girls stifled a giggle as the males smirked, excluding Neji still. He continued to babble as Hinata stared wide-eyed at him…

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. BAKA!!!" Neji bellowed as he chased after Naruto with a raised fist and blazing eyes. Naruto fortunately saw the danger nearing him that he immediately zoomed.

Apparently Sakura wasn't able to hold him back anymore for she was laughing together with Ino and Tenten

The boys watched as they were thoroughly entertained. It wasn't long til they heard a soft laugh coming from the Hyuuga heiress herself.

Oh, it definitely was a great day…

-

x0x

-

"Sooo, you ready for tomorrow teme?" drawled out Naruto. It was already a quarter to 6 and most of the students had gone home already. He was still walking along the campus with his Uchiha friend a few steps in front of him.

Sasuke was about to snap at him for it had been the ninth question already to him since this morning but something distracted him.

_Cruel to the eye_

_I see the way he makes you smile_

_Cruel to the eye_

_Watching him hold what used to be mine_

Sakura was sitting on one of the marble palings which served as the 'wall' of the corridor at the first floor and she was smiling breathtakingly. Neji is facing Sakura as his hands are placed at each side of her, as if supporting her, with a smirk on his face. He was talking and Sakura later on laughed softly.

_Why did I lie?_

_What did I walk away to find_

_Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why..._

Sasuke and Naruto were currently on their way to the parking area which was at the front of the academy. Surrounding the whole area is an amazingly evenly distributed bricked walls and plants, trees, flowers etc. That is what served as boundary to the outside. So there is of course a fairly large space between it and the main building which is where Sasuke is exactly in the middle right now.

That didn't help a bit as he gazes not too far away, the happy couple. His right hand came to grip his necklace underneath his shirt, directly on his chest area, with the pendant 'S'.

_I... can't breathe easy_

_Can't sleep at night_

_Till you're by my side_

_No I... can't breathe easy_

_I can't dream yet another dream_

_Without you lying next to me_

_There's no air_

Sudden flashes of his past with Sakura played on his mind. Seriously, it was like a slideshow or something that showed happy moments.

_Curse me inside_

_For every word that caused you to cry_

_Curse me inside_

Then the dreaded day that he always regretted came playing like a movie. Her tears, her words, the confusion, heartbreak…

_I won't forget, no i won't baby,I don't know why (don't know why)_

_I left the one i was looking to find_

_Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why..._

_I... can't breathe easy_

_Can't sleep at night_

_Till you're by my side_

_No I... can't breathe easy_

_I can't dream yet another dream_

_Without you lying next to me_

_There's no air_

He remembered clearly as if it was yesterday, from her leaving until now that she's back. Especially the moment she showed him he was still considered as a friend. And with him being content with just that. Content that he's still been given a chance for friendship and that the empty space inside of him would be filled with just the sight of her. Though of course, he wants so much more than her just her friendship.

_Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why_

_Oh won't you tell me why_

_I can't dream yet another dream_

_Without you lying next to me_

_There's no air_

He tore his gaze off of the sweet scene and lowered his head. Naruto, noticing his change of mood looked at where he was staring at just a second ago. His expression suddenly saddened and he looked back at his best friend.

_I... can't breathe easy_

_Can't sleep at night_

_Till you're by my side_

Uchiha Sasuke is biting his lower lip, you can see him clenching his fists, he took in a shaky breath then suddenly smirked bitterly. Naruto decided to stay silent.

_Coz i can't breathe easy_

_I can't dream yet another dream_

_Without you lying next to me_

_There's no air_

_There's no air._

"Yeah… can't wait" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the parking area again, hands in his pockets.

His blonde best friend could only stare sadly as he watched his back. He can feel his pain damn it! Though who could be blamed now? No one… It's no one's fault that Sakura has moved on, that she's happy with Neji now.. As Sakura's friend he can only be happy for her. But as Sasuke's friend, he has no idea.. '_Just be there for him I guess..'_ he thought as he glanced back at where Neji and Sakura where awhile ago…

Only to find Neji gone and Sakura standing alone, staring at where Sasuke had gone.

Sakura was about to leave when she caught sight of Naruto, and she looked surprised.

'_So she only noticed me now?' _Naruto thought as he waved at her.

Sakura forced a smile and she waved back a little at Naruto. She then heard her name called by Neji and she called out to Naruto.. "Drive safely!"

She smiled as Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll make sure Teme and I get home in one piece! And don't forget our group date tomorrow!" he answered back.

Sakura smiled as she waved again.

'_What's on your mind Sakura-chan?'_ Naruto idly wondered as he lost sight of the pink-haired girl.

-

-

**The prime of old good times**

-

-

_15 year old Sakura stood impatiently in front of the amusement park as she waited for her friends to arrive. With a grumpy pout she checked her wristwatch to see that it is already 2 pm, an hour and a half late of their supposed meeting time, still none of her friends have arrived._

_'Please tell me they're coming, please tell me they're coming' she kept chanting and chanting._

_"They're not coming" said a voice behind her and it brought her out of her reverie like a bucket of ice-cold water. _

_She whipped her head backwards with an incredulous expression on her face, "You're kidding right?"_

_She received a deadpanned "No."_

_"But… WHY?!?"_

_"Because I told them not to"_

_She can almost pull her hair out of frustration, "Sasuke-kun! Stop joking around!"_

_A sigh. "Sakura, have I ever joked around?"_

_She looked at him with her big emerald gaze, "Why yes Sasuke-kun! In fact you're a very funny person!"_

_He gave her a deadpanned stare._

_Minutes later, Sakura burst out laughing._

_"You should have seen your face Sasuke-kun! See? You make me laugh!" she exclaimed through her laughing fit._

_He sighed once again as he neared her and held her arm, "As much as it entertains me to watch you laugh your heart out, the park closes at 6 pm today, we better go in if you want to wander around"_

_She stopped laughing then turned to look at him questioningly, "Why aren't they coming again?"_

_Onyx eyes gave her a lazy, almost shy, look. "Because I wanted to spend alone time with you"_

_Her eyes widened for a split second before she gave him his favorite smile along with that endearing red hue on her cheeks, "You're not only funny Sasuke-kun, you're sweet. You make me happy"_

_And they entered the amusement park side by side._

_But the day before that:_

_"What?!" an almost silent question but Sasuke didn't miss the resentment within it._

_"I'm asking you not to come tomorrow" _

_Silver eyes narrowed more and it could have burn him to the ground if he was not but an Uchiha._

_"I already asked the others and they agreed" Sasuke continued._

_Minutes passed._

_"That's not all you're asking for are you?"_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"So it's tomorrow huh?"_

_A slow nod._

_Neji's jaw tightened, his hands in his pockets clenched as he slowly lifted his gaze to his friend standing a few feet away._

_Sasuke leveled his gaze with a determined one of his own._

_Again, the minutes ticked._

_And Neji sighed as he slumped to the wall._

_"Make her happy Sasuke"_

_There was an almost-smile in the Uchiha's face as he immediately nodded, "I will Neji, thanks"_

_Neji gave an almost-smile of his own, "If you don't I'll step-in okay". It wasn't just a reminder, it was a fact._

_Sasuke's lips tilted upwards this time, the smile the Uchiha would give after a friend had done him a great favor, "You can even give me the beating of my life" he said._

_Neji almost laughed, "I'd like that.. Go now, good luck"_

_Sasuke gazed at Neji again before turning his back and leaving._

_Neji stared at the Uchiha fan sewn behind his friend's shirt as he smirked sullenly, "Though I'll doubt you'd need it Sasuke. I'll be happy for the both of you, I swear I'll try"_

-

x0x

-

Sakura entered her bedroom and threw herself on her queen-size bed. She buried her face on the pillow, trying desperately to think straight.

"Don't do this to me Sasuke! Stay out of my head!" she exclaimed, though it was muffled by the pillow.

Tears were threatening to fall but she quickly rubbed her eyes and composed herself. She leaned her back on the headboard as she gazed fixatedly on the collection of stuff toys she had since she was a little girl. None of the household members disarranged anything in her room since she left. Small and fairly-sized ones neatly aligned on the sideboard of her walk-in closet, the large ones on her carpeted flooring.

But to be particular, her eyes are on one bear, one large cream-white bear with brown paws, brown nose, brown eyes. A large blue ribbon around its neck, but it also Sakura's favorite safe-keeping place for her favorite necklace.

A genuine silver chain with a fairly-sized 'S' for a pendant, onyx stones adorning its edges.

She allowed a faint smile on her lips as she remembered when she got it.

_-_

_"Why are we here?" she asked the onyx-eyed teenager beside her._

_Said teenager gave her a sideways look, "Aren't you hungry?"_

_"Oh, I am. But why in the preschool's playground? In the middle of the night? And is that candle-light dinner I see?"_

_He shifted the large bear he was bear-handling, (he refuses to call it hugging!). Sakura didn't want to leave it all alone in his car, (which he wasn't supposed to drive yet till next year, damn it!) so being the gentleman that he was he offered to carry it for her, since it was HUGE. He sighed, now he regretted winning the damn thing for her awhile ago._

_"I asked for Mrs. Tendo's permission to use this place for tonight. It's not the middle of the night Sakura, it's barely 7. And yes, though I'm confused to see those candles and scattered rose petals"_

_He rolled his eyes, he should've known that their preschool teacher would go out of her way to prepare this romantic setting. She had been ecstatic when he told her why he would need the playground for this special evening._

_The place was special, for it was here he first met the pink-haired angel._

_In his musings he failed to notice that Sakura already walked towards the table and only then did he feel the his heart threatening to jump out of his chest._

_Her breath hitched, and she stood frozen by the table as she saw the cake in the middle of the various food choices for their dinner. _

_It was chocolate, her second favorite, home-made and decorated with her favorite M&M's. _

_"I wanted to do mangoes and cream since that's your favorite, but it turned out to be a disaster, so I went for plain chocolate. Mom helped with that" she could almost feel his shame as he admitted that._

_She heard his hesitant footsteps but it stopped a few steps away from her._

_On the cake, the M&M's formed the words 'BE MY GIRL?'_

_And below it are two small candles, with the fork writing of YES and NO._

_She couldn't stop the smile on her face._

_Sasuke on the other hand was fidgeting tensely and his hold on the giant bear tightened. He mildly cursed his mother for adding the YES and NO part. He only went to get more M&M's when the candles on the cake greeted him. His mother giggled, "She must know she has a choice ne Sasuke?"_

_If it were up to him he should've put a YES and a YES on the cake. She has no choice damn it! His fear only heightened. Would she really pick a NO? Unbeknown to him his mother put it out of humor, she's positive of Sakura's answer and only wanted to see her son's reaction of the possibility of rejection._

_Mikoto stifled her laughter when she saw anxiety on her youngest son's face. She forgot that when concerning the pink-haired lass, Sasuke-kun's confidence and cockiness level reduces to 0 levels, all Uchiha pride thrown out the window._

_Sakura turned her head to gaze at her chicken-haired love, only to find him looking anywhere else, sweat starting to form on his forehead as he swallowed nervously. She felt sorry for Mr. Smokey, the giant bear that is being wrung by her soon-to-be boyfriend._

_The thought sent her to seventh heaven._

_She faced back to the endearing cake before bending a bit and gathering air to her lungs to blow the candle that will open the happiest chapter of her life yet._

_Sasuke turned his eyes to see that the love of his life had already blown a candle, damn it, which was right and which was left again?_

_Sakura turned around fully and smiled softly at him, she giggled at his baffled expression and stepped towards him to reach for his hand and pull him towards the table. _

_Poor Mr. Smokey was released and fell on the ground._

_The YES candle is blown. The NO still lit. That's a yes right? Oh God, Sasuke seems to be losing his sense of thinking at the moment._

_Sakura smiled Sasuke's favorite one as she intertwined their fingers together. She then tiptoed until she reached Sasuke's ear level and whispered. "Yes, I'll be your girl"_

_And she swear she wouldn't forget a detail of Sasuke's reaction, his onyx eyes burned brighter, his lips parted slightly, and his hand tightened around hers._

_He then turned to give him a smile meant for her and only her._

_She suppressed the tears of happiness threatening to fall as she bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck. Sasuke immediately returned the gesture and wound his arms tightly around her waist as he buried his face on the crook of her neck._

_Moments later, he pulled away from his now girlfriend who tipped her head sideways questioningly, God is she cute, he thought as he resisted the urge to hug her again._

_He pulled a silver chain necklace from his pocket and lifted it for Sakura to see._

_Her eyes widened. It was identical to the one Sasuke was currently wearing. A long silver chain with an 'S' pendant adorned with emerald stones. While onyx adorned the one Sasuke was holding._

_"It's for you" he whispered, seeing that Sakura is speechless at the moment. _

_He clasped it around her neck then gave her time to recover._

_She reached up for the pendant and looked at it for a minute or two. "Sa-sasuke-kun"_

_He smiled at her, "The emeralds are for me, since they remind me of you. And well, the onyx represents me, it's for you if you'd take it"_

_Few tears of happiness slipped from her eyes and Sasuke was startled and panicked for a bit._

_"Oh Sasuke-kun! I I'll take it! I love it! Thank you so much!" she sobbed as she hugged her boyfriend closer to her. "I love it Sasuke-kun. I love you"_

_Sasuke's smile widened as he hugged her closer than ever, "I love you too Sakura. Always have, always will" _

_Sasuke smirked at her antics but nonetheless happily returned the hug. They could have held each other all night if only Sakura's stomach didn't complain of hunger._

_He laughed as his girlfriend blushed prettily from embarrassment and so he led her to the chair and pulled it out for her. _

_But before he could sit on the chair opposite her he stepped on something soft. Oh, it was the annoying stuff toy, he thought of ignoring it if it weren't for Sakura's crossed arms and cross glint in her eyes._

_He picked it up and placed it on his lap for good measure but before he could have a bite of his dinner, Sakura pointed to the stuff's right backside. _

_"You got Mr. Smokey all dirty!"_

_"…Mr. Smokey?"_

_"Yes Sasuke-kun! Mr. Smokey!"_

_Great. It has a name. He dropped the bear unceremoniously and before Sakura could utter a word he fed her a shrimp._

_"We'll have someone wash it up" he said with a wink as he withdraw his fork from her mouth._

_And who could complain after that? Not even Sakura can._

_-_

She sighed sadly as she knelt down in front of the stuff bear. She unclasped the necklace around it then held it for a bit and traced the onyx stones fondly. "You're too beautiful you know that"

But she walked towards her dresser and pulled the lowest drawer open, "but you'll have to keep out of sight for my sanity's sake alright?" she whispered as she tucked the necklace within a silk handkerchief.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	6. Of Troublesome Allergies

**A/N: **Shorter chapters from now on guys! :)

This chapter has a revised ending, so for those who read the previous chapter "The Big Date", please read this and tell me which you liked better.

Thanks so much! :)

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Uchiha Sasuke can be found leaning on his black motorcycle, his midnight blue helmet secured by his right arm as he pocketed his left hand on his dark jeans with a black leather jacket lying on his bike's seat, as he waited for his oh-so-punctual friends. NOT. He remembered Naruto telling him that the meeting place would be outside the Konoha Rock Cuisine at exactly 10 am.

He can clearly remember Naruto's words the day before.

"_Ugh! Anyways, Ino and the others planned on visiting the new chateau in the mall. Well the opening is really on the evening but Tenten really, really wanted to see the kid's archery tournament in the park which is at 1 pm, so they've decided that we should all hang out early and have lunch together at Konoha Rock cuisine, know that? So that's the meeting place, 10 am sharp…"_

So here he is, our handsome protagonist, sighing for the tenth time. It's already a quarter till eleven and no sign, I repeat, NO SIGN, of any of his friends. _'Hn, sharp my ass' _he thought.

Not to mention the constant girls, women, heck even _hags and gays _that passes by and literally stop in front of him and openly ogle, gossip and drool in front of him. He barely wondered what kind of mortal sin he's done to deserve this kind of punishment. Nothing could ruin his mood even more. '_This sucks..'_

-

**Chapter 6: Of Troublesome Allergies **

**-**

"You know we might be quite early." grumbled the one driving.

"Hmm? How so?" another questioned.

"Knowing Ino, she'll be there in half an hour still"

A chuckle. "Well better early than late" the female voice answered.

"I prefer the other one"

His companion turned to him, "Better late than never" he smirked.

He was answered with a playful roll of eyes, "You can't do anything now though, there's the cuisine, park it over there"

"Sakura, I think I know where to park my car thank you"

"Ugh, men and their pride"

Neji smirk at her comment. "I told you before Sakura and I'll tell you again, you never criticize someone's driving, especially a man's. You can suggest but never criticize" he said knowingly.

Another roll of the eyes by our pretty blossom, "Ha, I've had enough lectures that'll haunt me for years, PLEASE don't load some more"

"It's not my fault your manager woke you up first thing in the morning with a long sermon speech made especially for you Ms. Cherry Blossom"

"Neji, really, if you had a manager like Yumi-san, or someone even close to her, you'll be insane! Insane I tell you!" And her phone beeped as she frustratingly checked who it was.

Neji chuckled softly, though he was cut short when he saw a semi-crowd surrounding something or rather someone. He squinted a bit to get a better view, but the moment he saw the black motorcycle, which was the latest if I may add, he immediately had the idea of who could cause such a commotion.

Since before, he knows this friend of his has a knack for motorcycles. Really, this one would rather have the two-wheeled vehicle than those 'hot' cars. And he'd take good care of it.

"Looks like someone came before us" Neji said softly.

"Sakura, who had been checking her phone awhile ago looked up. "Eh? What do yo- Oh"

-

x0x

**-**

His day couldn't be any better. That was Sasuke's sarcastic thought at the moment. His white muscle shirt had been constantly pulled for the last twenty minutes and he has been trying his best to get his face untouched. Not that he cared anyhow of his handsome face, he just doesn't want to, what's the word?.. oh right.. traumatized.. or better yet.. _scarred _by his ever-so-faithful irksome fans_._

Gosh, what they're doing can actually be counted as sexual harassment.

Being the Uchiha heir and all, he can't afford a scandal in a middle of a Saturday morning wherein he can literally feel the snooping stares of those nosy reporters and irritating journalists.

The media often takes advantage of weekends to stalk these teen celebrities and catch a story. After all, it is only in these days that they can for the academy strictly prohibits the media in.

A vein almost popped out. Damn, was that the sound of a nail scratching his motorcycle just now?

He pulled his silver necklace, his bike's key as the pendant, out of his shirt as if it would loosen himself up. '_Shit, I need help' _He would never admit that out loud.

"Do you not know personal space?" an authoritative voice could be heard.

Heads turn abruptly and simultaneous shrieks could be heard.

"Aah! It's Hyuuga Neji!"

"Neji-kun!"

"O.M.G! Today's my lucky day!"

"Sasuke-kun AND Neji-kun! This couldn't get any better!"

Neji twitched.

Sakura peeked a little from his back with a sweat drop.

"Sooo it wasn't a good idea…?!" she said sheepishly.

"You think?!" Neji snapped back irritably.

Awhile ago…

"_Eh? What do yo- Oh"_

"_Hn, it's the Uchiha"_

"_Neji We have to help him!"_

"_Like I said, it's the Uchiha"_

"_And your point?!"_

"_He doesn't need help" he answered flatly._

_He was answered with yet another blank look._

"_Riiiight And you're Hyuuga Neji and you tell me that you don't need help"_

_He was about to open his mouth to speak._

"_..ever.."_

"…_." Grunt._

"_See my point?" By this moment Neji had already parked his car just meters away from the mob._

"_Now go help him.." said Sakura as she unbuckled Neji's seatbelt and tried pushing him off._

"_And I would because?" Neji questioned as he stared blankly at Sakura as if she had said the dumbest idea ever imagined, which is, apparently, in his opinion._

"_Uhmm… you saw him first?" Sakura offered childishly._

_Neji rolled his eyes as Sakura continued to try and push him off. _

"_Can't see why you can't do it yourself" Neji muttered as he opened the door._

"_Hey! Trust me, those girls wouldn't love me" she answered back indignantly with her arms crossed._

_He leaned forward with his arm barely on the car's roof with his forehead pressed against his arm"And they WOULD love me so how is it any help?"_

_Sakura frowned, "don't be so cocky, those are Sasuke fan girls ok? As far as I know they're against you"_

"_You're annoying"_

_She waved a hand dismissively, "always have been"_

Which leads to where they are now…

"It's Sakura!"

"Haruno Sakura?!"

"OMG! She's having a date with Neji-kun _and_ Sasuke-kun!"

Neji's eyes narrowed as Sasuke rolled his. A vein could be seen on Sakura's forehead.

"See? Told you they won't love me. They're even implying that I'm a two-timing bitch"

"Language Sakura"

"Not funny, they're being offensive and yet I can't? And I was even implying myself!"

"Yes you can't, coz unlike them you have media chasing your tail ready to make up a story even from even your slightest rude remarks"

"Hmmph"

"Whoa! Good thing I came early" a new voice said.

Heads turn around to find a skeptical Tenten and an amused Kiba. Tenten was wearing faded jeans and a tight black tee decorated with her long dangling necklace (Chinese character as a pendant) her hair in their usual buns. Kiba on the other hand was wearing loose black jeans and a rolled-up loose white top.

"I wouldn't have seen this if I didn't!" Kiba continued while laughing.

Tenten smiled and shook her head lowly. "Sasuke, I didn't think you'd be so cheap"

Sasuke raised his brow questioningly. Tenten propped her head with her elbow that she placed on Kiba's shoulder.

"I mean, I just saw your _sweaty_ bandana on sale only for what? 10 bucks? Gosh that's cheap"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but he immediately caught on when he saw his mob of fan girls (which is apparently Neji's too) look at Tenten with utmost curiosity and excitement.

"Hn.." he grunted as he looked the other way.

His action served as confirmation that what Tenten is talking about is an absolutely genuine Uchiha Sasuke item.

"Really?!"

"Where?!"

Tenten smirked as she jerked her thumb towards the art gallery about twenty meters away.

"The boutique behind that shop"

In a blink of an eye the fan girls are out of sight.

Kiba sweatdropped, Neji rolled his eyes, Sakura's eyes were an 'o' shape and Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks for that" he muttered quietly. Tenten almost didn't hear it, but she did, so he didn't bother teasing Sasuke anymore about it. After all, he rarely says a thank you.

She gave him a thumbs-up. "It's nothing, besides that was fun"

Kiba chuckled amusedly at that and Sakura walked over to them.

"Genius Twenty!" she exclaimed jokingly as she gave Tenten a hug.

"And you're surprised because?" Tenten joked as she returned the hug.

"What do you say we all get in now? The others wouldn't be coming for another 15 minutes" Sasuke muttered as he already started walking towards the door of the restaurant. He really needed to get out of sight before his fangirls find out of his imaginary bandana on sale.

"Or for another hour" Kiba supported with a grin as he followed Sasuke's lead.

"Let's hope not" Sakura said as she and Tenten let go of each other.

Tenten's eyes drifted briefly towards Neji. Damn, he still looks good even in loose jeans and an open black polo and tight white shirt beneath it. And there was the black tight necklace around his neck.

Neji caught her eyes and nodded at her. She blushed a tiny shade of pink but nonetheless nodded back briefly.

"C'mon you two! I'm getting hungry" called out Sakura who was currently already on the door step with the footman already opening the door for her.

"Coming" Tenten called back as she walked towards the door with Neji who grunted and followed her.

-

x0x

**-**

20 minutes later…

"You're late" a deadpanned statement.

"I am so so so so sorry! Really! I mean it! I swear!" Ino exclaimed.

"Naruto, I can understand.. oh, actually I can also realize why your late, I mean it's you" Sakura sharply pointed out as Ino stood in front of her and smiled sheepishly. "But still.. this was your idea in the first place! You could at least show some punctuality"

"I know! And I'm really sorry, you're not mad, are you?"

"Not until you give me a decent explanation" Sakura snapped.

"Now?" the blonde whined.

"Yes! Now!" the pinky shrieked.

"Uhmm, you guys, people are staring" Kiba said hesitantly.

"I don't care!" Sakura shouted. Kiba instantly turned mute.

Ino sighed and her eyes did a quick head-to-toe trip of Sakura.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped dramatically.

"What now?" Sakura asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I love what you're wearing! Green leggings partnered with a dress-like white blouse. Ooh it really suits you. Simple yet appealing, it TOTALLY screams you! "

"WHAT?! Pig! This really isn't the right—Oh you think so? I mean I just threw them together and—"

Ino nodded repeatedly. "Yeah! Totally! I love that bangle, and where did you get those doll shoes?! Cute!"

"This? I got it from Pa—wait a second you pig! Your changing the topic in here!"

"You noticed that just now?" came the all too-sweet-and-annoying voice of her blonde girl friend.

"Arrgh! I'd start running if I were you" Sakura warned.

"In this stilettos?! No way forehead!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

And like that there were two girls running around the restaurant like five-year olds. They haven't broken anything… yet.

At the table..

All guys sweatdropped. Shikamaru gave a long tired sigh and slouched on his seat. He was wearing blue jeans and a striped open white polo shirt with a green shirt inside.

"So, why are you late?" Kiba asked.

"You're seriously asking?!" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

Kiba chuckled, "Ino got stuck inside her closet again for trying out her twenty-second possible outfit for the day"

"Twenty-seventh" the genius muttered as he closed his eyes.

"What? Dude I didn't hear you" Kiba said, still grinning.

"Twenty-seventh! Not twenty-second okay?!" Shikamaru snapped.

Kiba went wide-eyed as Sasuke and Neji turned their heads, who were previously staring amusingly at the chasing game, towards Shikamaru's direction.

"Oooh.. How I envy you pal" Kiba rolled sarcastically with a grin as Sasuke smirked and Neji shook his head humouredly.

"Spare me the comments, please" Mr. Troublesome said, who had surprisingly not said his favorite word yet.

They heard running footsteps towards them. Then came a panting Naruto. About time he arrived. He was wearing black cargo pants, black long sleeves with an orange shirt on top of it.

The guys stared at him, well one is glaring. And we all know who that is.

"I know, I know. I'm late. –pant- Woke up late –pant- left my phone –pant- wasn't able to call" he explained breathlessly. "My car's broken so I took the taxi –pant- traffic jam -pant- so I ran all the way here"

The guys didn't know whether to pity him or laugh at him. Well, excluding Sasuke that is.

"Dobe" he growled. Naruto turned to him, still catching his breath.

"What time was it that you told me to come here?" he questioned menacingly.

Blue eyes widened considerably as if he just realized his mistake. "Uhmmm.. A-ano.. 11?"

"Wrong, you said 10 SHARP"

"T-teme c'mon, I'm not in the moo—oh shit!"

Another running spree has started.

-

x0x

**-**

"Go-gomen-nasai" Hinata said as she bowed her head.

"Iie, don't worry about it Hinata-chan, please, take a seat" Sakura said as she smiled kindly.

Ino stared wide-eyed, "That's it?! No chasing around and ruining perfectly styled hair?!" she exclaimed. Her outfit composed of dark skinny jeans, a baby-blue blouse with the other end falling off her shoulder slightly, and blue stilettos (she has all colors).

"None" was the simple answer of Sakura.

"Forehead! That's unfair!"

"Pig, I'm sure Hinata-chan's got a perfectly reasonable excuse, unlike you, which I wouldn't even ask because, well it's Hinata, get it? Now, take a seat Hinata-chan"

"A-arigato, and a-again, I'm so-sorry for being so l-late"

Neji stood from his place to pull a seat for his cousin. And by mere coincidence (or maybe not?) the only seat available is the one at the right of Naruto, who by the way, have been gawking openly since the arrival of the Hyuuga heiress.

Apparently, Hinata had been called in by her father to discuss her enrollment for more business classes. It took longer than expected and the limousine dropped her off to the restaurant just in time for ordering. Her current attire was something she put together to look decent in front of her father yet casual enough for her group date. A three-fourth lavender off shoulder, partnered to her white Capri pants.

Neji glared at the staring Naruto as Hinata shyly sat down with an adorable blush on her pretty face.

They left the food to Ino, who recommended the restaurant's specialty, to which Sakura had no idea is and just waved it off.

By the time their platters have come, Kiba took the liberty of taking the first bite. Naruto has trouble of eating due to his 'shyness' for the moment.

Well, it was a seafood platter to be exact, and it made the restaurant even more famous.

Sasuke though, was frowning. Weeks ago he had a taste of this famous dish together with his parents and found out of its main ingredient. Catfish. Not your usual delicacy in Konoha, that's what's make it special.

He watched as Ino and the others tried out and savored the taste as his eyes darted to farthest left where Sakura is sitting with Neji in front of her. Neji's phone is ringing and he excused himself.

As if in slow motion, he watched as Sakura took half a spoon of the food and brought it towards her mouth. Neji immediately came back and proceeded to sit back to his seat. And before Sakura could take a bite out of her dish, he hoped to the God above that Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot.

He threw a piece of catfish to his best friend's face.

If he wasn't an Uchiha he could have been crossing his fingers but he is so never mind.

"What the-?! Teme! Why'd you throw a catfish at me?!" Naruto shouted to the world.

Everyone stared at him as if he was an alien. Jeez, the whole restaurant heard him.

Sasuke didn't care though, he needed to stop Sakura. Which was successful by the way, for Sakura slowly withdrew her spoon which was almost inside of her mouth. And Sasuke inwardly praised Naruto for his brilliance, so he do recognize catfish. He made a mental note to treat Naruto some ramen for that.

Sakura stopped, she suddenly remembered, she's allergic to catfish.

Neji had his lips in a grim line as he took Sakura's plate, "I'll get you another one" he said as he stood up when he could've just asked the waiter to come.

Sakura just nodded stiffly. She can practically see what is going on in Neji's head right now, he's probably steaming with jealousy. But still, she couldn't stop her heart to flutter, Sasuke still knew huh? He was worried and he tried to stop her in his own way.

She could've had another serious allergic reaction if she had eaten one, and when Sasuke threw the food to Naruto's face it was his own way of saying 'put your spoon down cause your allergic to what you'll be eating and who knows what reaction you'll have this time'. Somehow, she found it truly endearing. When do you see THE Uchiha Sasuke throwing food at someone's face?

Neji came back with a chicken platter for Sakura and grumpily sat down on his chair as he began to eat his own.

Sasuke had started eating his since Naruto's outburst.

Sakura thanked Neji as she started to eat quietly.

Everyone else seemed to register what has happened and started to feel the uneasiness and tension around the table. It was silent. Even Naruto seemed to see through Sasuke's food-throwing stunt.

Shikamaru sighed as he played with his food.

"Troublesome.." he finally muttered.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	7. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those who continue reading this story, especially to those who give reviews! You guys inspire me. :)

This chapter features one of my favorite songs. Enjoy!

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Their lunch was silent. And it wasn't what you can call a comfortable silence.

Ino cleared her throat before she spoke, "So Ten, what time was the archery contest again?"

Tenten looked up from her plate, "Oh, at 1 pm..," was her short answer.

The moment she looked at her friend's eyes she realized Ino wanted to form a conversation with that topic. "I'm really looking forward to it"

Ino nodded enthusiastically as she faced the others, "Did you guys know that Ten here trained some of the participants?"

"Really? Cool!" Kiba said as he grinned.

"Sugoi! Then there's something to watch after all!" Naruto joked, he's totally supporting Ino and Tenten in the attempt of easing the ambience.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked with sharp eyes.

Naruto didn't flinch, "I mean, if you trained those kids then they're surely be impressive and entertaining to watch" Tenten smirked at him as Naruto smirked back.

"To be honest I wasn't looking forward to watch a boring archery contest" Tenten glared "which was just my thought awhile ago" Saved Naruto.

"A-ano Tenten-san, you seem to really love archery" Hinata surprisingly commented.

Tenten smiled at that, "yeah, I do, guess I grew into it, after all I started it since I was 7"

"Neji-niisan was also fond of archery before, h-he won a number of archery contests before" Hinata said without much stuttering, she's proud of her cousin's achievements "b-by any chance, Tenten-san, we-were you able to play with Neji-nii before?"

-

**Chapter 7: What Hurts the Most **

**-**

Tenten blushed lightly as her eyes widened, she tried her best not to stutter, "U-uhmm, y-yeah.. once.."

"That's how the two met Hina-chan! It was a close fight too, I remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday" Naruto interjected animatedly as he began to narrate the story, based on his own perspective of course, and well the others listened half-heartedly, except for Hinata who had given him her full attention.

Tenten watch and sighed as she remembered that event, on her own viewpoint.

-

9 years ago..

_It was a perfectly sunny and fine day for a competition of Junior Kyudo (Japanese archery). Invitations were sent to well-known dojos and families with honors in said sport. Each was to be represented with one participant._

_Eight years old Tenten Ama, sent as a representative by her father, a former kyudo champion in his days, is strolling around the area, with her custom-made yumi (Japanese bow) hanging on her left shoulder, with an adorable pout on her cute face._

_She really isn't fond of this kind of occasions but being the daddy's little good girl that she is, she attended. She once again tugged her hakama, which she isn't really comfortable with, as she started to grow nervous._

_Really, she tried reasoning that she had only started practicing kyudo for about a year and that she wasn't ready for this kind of competition yet, but no… Daddy has great confidence with his only daughter's abilities. And besides, he's not after the trophy, he just wanted his daughter to have experience when it came to actual contests. But he couldn't help but feel proud, for only a year of practice Tenten's abilities can be considered exceptional._

_She adjusted her yugake (protective glove) as she neared the field. _

_There was still half an hour left before it starts and she had a good view of her other opponents target practicing. "Hmmm, I might win this!" she exclaimed happily. She watched as kids around her age, the other contestants, shoot their arrows quite shabbily. _

_A giggle was heard from behind her, "Now, now dear, I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you"_

_Tenten tilted her head, "and why is that okaasan?"_

_Her mother smiled lovingly at her as she knelt down and pointed to a young boy calmly sitting in seiza position with his eyes closed. Tenten examined him carefully before turning to her mother once again._

"_What about her kaasan?"_

_A soft chuckle, "He's cute isn't he?" _

_Tenten blushed furiously, "She's- he's- she's a boy?!"_

_Her mother nodded with a smile on her face, "well good luck dear, have fun" she said as she gave her shocked daughter a kiss on the forehead and a little push towards the field._

_The order of contestants was done by draw lots and Tenten found herself third to the last. And as if fate had done it, the last contestant was none other than the she-boy her mother had pointed earlier._

_She tried her best to keep her line of vision straightforward but for some completely and utterly unknown reason it would always linger back to the boy at her farthest right. She was getting frustrated, really._

_With all of her practice of discipline and meditation, what the hell is wrong with her?!_

_Finally, the first participant stood up and Tenten forced herself to watch. She could see him sweating as he readied himself to aim, 'that's not good' she thought. She could tell his nervous, and the tendency of it is to sweat profusely and shake slightly, both not good for archery. She watched as the boy released a small breath before releasing the bow. _

_Hmm, not as bad as she thought, but not good enough._

_And before she could steal yet another glance her right, the second one was called. This could end faster than she had anticipated, the judges definitely doesn't waste time._

_Again another shaky draw of the bow, eliminating an accurate aim._

_It continued awhile longer and she was already into watching to remember the boy she was kust staring at awhile ago._

_Then came her turn. So far no one had directly hit the bull's eye and for that she was thankful. She's confident enough to know that she would have the shot. Now that she thought of it, she might just have started archery for about a year but she definitely makes sure at least 5 hours of every day would be spent for her practice. She is way past amateur's level, which she is sure of._

_She took a deep breath as she stood up. She then positioned herself to proper stance as she loaded her yumi, held it with her left hand and drew the string with her right. There is no one else but herself, her arrow, her bow, and the target just meters away from her._

'_I'll make papa proud' her last thought as she released her hold on the string._

_Her eyes that were narrowed just minutes ago sparkled with delight as a smile formed on her face._

_Applause erupted as the crowd grew wild for they seem to have their mood renewed by the impressive and unbelievable bull's eye the little bun-haired girl just made._

_She now had a smile on her face, in placed of the previously bored and frustrated look, as she resumed sitting_

_She didn't even notice the participant next to her until it was the last one's turn._

"_Hyuuga Neji" the announcer said. Said boy opened his eyes and stood gracefully. Tenten could have really mistaken him for a girl at that moment, high ponytail fluid movement, until he looked at her._

_He looked at her._

_He LOOKED at her!_

_And Tenten felt her breath trapped in her throat._

_She felt herself melt under the intensity of HIS gaze, now she was sure he was a boy, no girl has eyes with such strength and intensity. It almost lasted forever for her but in the real world it was only about 3 second gaze. She felt her cheeks hit up as he gave her what may seem playful smirk._

_Standing at meters away from his target, he assumed correct stance as he brought his bow to the position adjacent of what may seem his dominant eye, which by the way, Tenten couldn't help but admire of its uniqueness. She watched in awe as he pulled his string with utmost preciseness and released it without faltering._

_He seemed satisfied and so sure that the arrow hadn't truly hit the target yet, he held his yumi down and nodded as if to say he's done. She had never seen such confidence._

_And true enough, another bull's eye._

_The crowd was astounded. And once again, a round of applause erupted._

_Tenten suddenly found herself taking a deep breath to calm her fast heartbeat. She barely even heard the announcer calling her name for the next round._

_It isn't considered that large to be called a tournament yet it is an important competition narrowed for well-known and honored families and dojos. Thus having only started with around eighteen contestants, they reduced it to half for the next round._

_This time though, they would shoot their arrows altogether. And of course with full concentration she managed to hit the center yet again. And not to her or anyone's surprise, Neji did too._

_It didn't take long though for them to reach the last round and they were narrowed to five._

_And now, only one target to shoot for all of them._

_Tenten breathed in deeply as she tried to calm herself. She could feel her fingers getting cold and sweat forming on her forehead._

_She's nervous, again. Then the next thing she knew it was her turn, again._

_Spacing out is not her thing, yeah, she figured that out by now. It doesn't do her any good. And it's that entire damn white-eyed boy's fault!_

_She took a deep breath as she loaded her yumi with a bow, she angled it like she always do and aim for the center. So far no one had hit it yet, but, she isn't feeling that confident anymore._

_The moment she released her bow, she knew it wouldn't turn out the way she wanted it. And true enough, the arrow landed on close to the center yet of course it isn't enough for Tenten. The crowd cheered as they saw yet again an amazing shot from the exceptional young girl._

_There was a frown on her face as she walked back to her place. She glanced up only to find Neji standing up and again looking at her. They stared for a second or two before Neji let a smirk form on his lips. As much as Tenten wanted to deny and disregard the fact that he had look so mightily handsome for someone just his age, she just couldn't help it._

_But she also comprehended the fact that he is such an arrogant jerk! Really, the two of them, both undeniably skillful with the bow, know for a fact that Tenten's last shot wasn't like she'd always have. But still! Did he have to rub it on her face?! Tenten huffed._

_It was only then that she noticed the female girls, 12 and under, screaming like crazy.' Oh, they're cheering for the white-eyed jerky she-boy' she thought with a sweatdrop_

_And the contest ended by a breeze, Neji shot his arrow and landed directly to the bull's eye, Tenten's arrow went off. Cheers were heard and Neji was awarded with that shiny gold called a trophy._

_She was huffing as she packed her things, her medal dangling harshly. We can say that she's a sore loser. She hates losing, she would be the disappointment of her father or so she thought. Still, she was really aiming for that trophy not for a silver medal._

"_It wasn't that bad" Tenten spun around only to be met by Neji Hyuuga's hard gaze._

"_Hmmmph! That's what you say you, you, YOU!" apparently she can't think of a proper nickname to call him with him so near._

_Neji raised a brow, "You lacked confidence with your last shot" he said, well, stated._

_Tenten looked at him appalled ' and how did he know that?' she wondered but chose to stay silent._

"_You tend to lose trust in yourself when you find someone better" she huffed at him "or you consider to be a threat" Neji continued. _

"_I do not! You are so full of yourself Mr. whoever you are!"_

_He didn't waver under her accusing stare, "Better that losing confidence the last minute" he countered with a smirk. Tenten gasped and was about to retort but he cut him off._

"_All I'm saying is that you could have shot that arrow right at the center point, but all in all, you did good" he heard his watch guards looking for him and he needed to make this quick. His day started well for his uncle had wished him a good luck. And It amused himself to find a suitable rival for this contest and find it in a girl's form. He just thought to give a boost to her confidence when he saw the defeated look on her face. For him, Hyuuga Neji, to compliment a girl like that?! Oh yes, he was in a good mood that day._

_She was speechless. Did he just compliment her?! And here she was trying to lash put on him when all he was trying to do was make her feel better. She suddenly felt ashamed._

"_And another thing, make sure you play for yourself and love the game" and with that he walked off._

_And how did he know that too?! Sure she didn't like archery too much for her to excel in it. She just did it too impress her father, who loved archery._

_Before she could further comprehend her thoughts she heard yet again his voice, and her mother's. _

"_Congratulations Neji-kun" her mother said, it was obvious she was quite fond of the boy._

_Neji bowed, "Arigato Ama-san"_

_She gave a soft chuckle, "Such a respectful young man" Then they heard his name being called._

_Neji again bowed, "Thank you for the praise Mrs. Ama, but I shall be on my leave" _

_Her mother nodded, "Take care then Neji-kun" with a nod he walked off._

_Tenten found herself blushing under the mischievous look her mother was giving her, "Okaa-san!" she exclaimed._

_Mrs. Ama feigned innocence, "what dear?"_

_Tenten huffed and continued fixing her things. The current Ama matriarch walked over to her daughter, "so, what'd he say to you?" the mischief was back._

"_Okaa-san!" she was blushing furiously._

-

With a light blush on her face she smiled fondly at the memory. Since then, she started to love archery and play it for her for her own satisfaction.

Brought back to the present she watched as Naruto continued to talk with Hinata animatedly, '_they'd make a cute couple'._

Ino is distracting Sakura with stories of Kiba's misadventures together with Akamaru on one of their private Amazon islands. Kiba of course defended whatever dignity he had left.

And well, Neji would just spare glares towards Naruto's directions and other than that he remained silent, as well as Sasuke. They would either nod or mutter one-syllable answers to questions thrown at them.

Tenten could only roll her eyes, these two are so alike and yet they act like they will never get along. Oh well, boys will be boys.

-

x0x

-

"You did good" a smooth voice said from behind her. She was fondly watching her students when she was suddenly startled by that all too familiar voice saying the same line he did years ago.

She gave a small smile, as she returned her gaze to the tournament. "Thanks, I just taught the basics"

And she turned the lightest shade of pink, "and advised them to play for themselves"

Neji gave her a smirk, "besides they really love the sport" she continued.

"Glad to hear" she heard him say.

And they spent the rest of the time watching in silence.

-

x0x

-

The tournament took about 2 hours to finish and Tenten was made proud when a student of hers was awarded with the trophy. They arrived at the mall almost at 4 pm, another two hours left before the chateau opening.

And of course, what better things to do in the mall than to shop till you drop! According to Ino that is.

There was a heated argument before the boys reluctantly agreed to accompany the girls with their shopping with the stressed thought of no dropping.

So the nine of them strolled around the mall with an ecstatic Ino on the lead, dragging a Shikamaru of course, followed by a cooperative Sakura who is distracting Neji so that he wouldn't glance back and see another ecstatic blond walking beside a blushing Hinata.

Which leaves us with the three of the at the back.

Kiba has a scowl on his face as he saw how this all looks like, "should've brought a date along" he grumbled. He took sideway glance when he heard an irritated sigh beside him, "should've not come" Sasuke deadpanned.

Tenten who was just behind them look at Kiba then at Sasuke. Sure, she was feeling left out with the pairings and all, being the only girl without a counterpart, but she wouldn't want to ruin this day for herself. After all, she had a great time at the park; she's in a good mood, if you know what I mean.

She suddenly linked arms with the two guys in front of her, startling the two. "Oh come on you guys! We'll have a smashing time, the three of us on a date!" she exclaimed.

She grinned as Kiba shook his head but nonetheless grinned back at her and Sasuke gave a scowl but not before catching Sakura's eyes with his.

Sakura, seemingly surprised, smiled but immediately averted her attention back to Neji.

Sasuke frowned.

Though no one took notice of a frowning Ayumi in a nearby shop.

-

x0x

-

Applauses were heard as the ribbon cutting ended and guests were allowed inside the newly furnished and authentically designed chateau. It was fairly huge, enough to take about 70 people or so. It was located at the first floor of the Konoha mall, with an extension outside for those who prefer the outdoor ambience.

Sakura took in the relaxing and snug atmosphere it provided as they were seated to a mahogany table at the corner and leather seats. She also took notice of the stage at the center. All in all it gives the impression of a country club, a high-class country club that is.

She picked up the paper cloth in front of her and saw a symbol. She already saw that in some of the paintings and canvasses but she couldn't quite put a finger to it.

"It's the Aburame's" Neji whispered to her, sensing her train of thought.

"Oh, Shino!" Sakura almost yelled, delighted to yet again meet an ex-classmate/friend.

"Delighted that you still know me Sakura-san" a voice said from behind them.

Greetings were exchange between all of them. Shino was an old friend and classmate during their elementary years,though he left early to study abroad. He then returned a year ago, wrapped up in his study of entomology. He was able to have communication with Shikamaru and the others, though now would be his first meeting with Neji and Sakura after many years.

"Wow! I didn't know you owned this place" Sakura said as she stood up to lightly hug Shino.

Shino shrugged, "we know a couple of wine producers, family wanted something to do with winery, so here we are"

The others at the table sweat dropped, the Aburame's are a rich bunch known to their impulsive knack for business. They open or start a new business or branch, and unsurprisingly they click. Though known for their impulsiveness, they are not to be treated lightly. They do not allow any unnecessary interference and they are known for their blunt judgments. You'd be surprised on how strong their connections are with other powerful families and clans.

Minutes later Shino excused himself to tend to other guests, but not before ushering a waiter to deliver drinks to their table.

"It's on the house" he said as the cocktail drinks were served. "The buffet table would be ready in a while, hope you could wait" his statement directed to Naruto who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man, this is good!" Kiba said as he took a drink from his cocktail, "I want something stronger, who else?" he asked. Neji shook his head, Sasuke stood up, Shikamaru muttered a 'later' and Naruto stood up as well. The girls obviously didn't want anything stronger, they have low tolerance of alcohol after all.

Sasuke and Kiba found their way to the bar as Naruto lagged for awhile, "Want some Hina-chan?"

A deadly glare was thrown at him by the overprotective brother figure/cousin. The idiot is trying to influence his sweet and innocent cousin to hardcore drinking!

Naruto quickly went on defense with his arms protectively in front of him, "not what you're thinking Neji! I was asking if she wanted seconds! I'll get her some!"

Neji's glare wavered a bit but he is still keeping an eye on him, "n-no thank you, N-naruto-kun" Hinata managed to say.

The girls cooed at the added suffix as Hinata flustered more. Naruto had a light blush on his face and didn't notice anymore the increased heated glare thrown to him.

"I'll have some Naru-kun" Ino said laughingly. And poor boy blushed further, Hinata feels a little faint.

"u-uh sure, who else?" he asked.

Sakura raised her glass and smiled sweetly at him and Tenten just shook her head. Naruto darted immediately to avoid anymore embarrassments.

A couple of minutes later Kiba and Sasuke are walking back towards their table, each with both hands occupied.

"Here you go Ino, careful, your boyfriend's laziness is rubbing off in you" Kiba said as he sat down and handed Ino her drink.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Ino glared at Kiba. Kiba just raised his hands in surrender.

Sakura was laughing quietly at the scene, Neji's arm slung lazily over her shoulder, when a drink was suddenly placed in front of her. She looked up, lightly startled, only to see onyx depths.

"Hn, the dobe needed to use the washroom" that was Sasuke's explanation.

She could feel the slight tightening of the grip on her shoulder; she smiled politely, "Thanks Sasuke"

He nodded and resumed his seat.

Then they heard Shino coming their way, "Excuse me, Sakura, could you do me a favor perhaps?"

That caught everyone's attention, "sure, what is it?"Sakura said as she smiled. She loves it whenever she could do something to help.

Shino leaned an arm on their table and leaned closer, "some customers are requesting a performance from you, a number would do"

Sakura's smile broadened, "no problem" and she stood up as Neji released his hold.

"I'll be back" she said to her friends.

"Amaze me forehead" Ino said with a wink.

"Aight! Go get them Sakura!" Kiba said as he raised his glass.

Tenten smiled at her as Hinata muttered a soft "good luck"

Sasuke just stared at her while Neji gave a nod as he suddenly grabbed a random drink to the waiter who passed by, not minding whether it was heavy or not. Shikamaru is currently sleeping.

Sakura gave them a wink as she walked off with Shino escorting her. She inwardly shook her head at the stoic boys.

"Well, are there any specific requests?" she asked.

Shino nodded and gave her a folded piece of paper cloth, "a customer asked for it, I'll have the music ready" with that he walked off.

Sakura opened the piece of paper and she felt her heart tightened for a second.. she didn't have enough time to react as she was called to the stage with the applauses and cheers following.

She sighed heavily and planted a well-practiced smile on her face, there was a lone bar chair at the center where she figured she would sit.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, first of all I would like to congratulate the owner of this lovely chateau, a friend of mine, Mr. Aburame Shino" she gestured to Shino who was leaning on the bar, the crowd applauded and Shino gave a nod.

"And I would like to thank you everyone for coming, to the one who requested, this song is for you"

She breathed deeply and was able to form a genuine smile on her face.

"it's called What Hurts The Most" and the music played.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

"Hey guys, so- Hey that's Sakura-chan up there!" Naruto yelled. He was immediately quited down after Tenten pulled him to sit and the others shushed him.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

She wanted to keep her eyes closed but she knew it wasn't possible for her to pull it throughout the song. Once she opened her eye, her emerald gaze laid on their table. Their table though at the corner is the greatest spot to be viewed when on stage. She forced her eyes elsewhere before it start to drifts to the particular raven-haired boy.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

She had written this song for him damn it! It was included in her first album, Reminiscing. She was still on that 'heartbroken' stage when she composed this.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

Which made it all the harder to gaze at their table, she should be looking at Neji, that's what the people would've presumed. And yet she can't. She'll end up only hurting themselves more. What is wrong with her?! She figured she isn't making any sense. Good thing she was enticingly and calmly singing in the outside when in the inside, she's a complete mess.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Neji shifted from his seat. Everyone was entranced by Sakura's voice and he would be too if his heart isn't tightening every passing second. Of course he knows for whom this song was made for, he was there for her when she was crying and pouring her heart out to this damn song. He knew something was up when he saw the plastic smile of Sakura as she stepped on the stage.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

He stood up and went out towards the veranda, not before getting himself another strong drink. He would do Sakura the favor of not seeing him while she sings a song dedicated to the one she once loved. Or so kills him to say, still loves, deeply if he may add. Neji knows for a fact that the last thing Sakura would want to do is to hurt anyone. And singing this song with his presence is a major hurting thing for him. She couldn't even look at him straight at the eye awhile ago. He sighed heavily, Sakura's voice could still be heard from the outside, his heart threatening to stop due to pain.

_What hurts the mos_t

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

He took another sip as he leaned on the balustrades, his head spinning lightly. Unlike Sasuke who has high tolerance for alcohol, or the others perhaps, Neji couldn't reach his fifth glass sober. He could tell that Sakura's song is about to end, he could also hear footsteps closing his way. He frowned, he thought he was the only one on the patio, all the others gathered inside to watch Sakura sing. He drank once more before turning around to face whoever it is. He narrowed his eyes.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh_

Ovations erupted from the inside at the end of Sakura's song, though the noise didn't seem to affect the two figures outside.

"What do you want Hazugawa?" he was in no mood to be polite.

Ayumi smirked, "Hyuuga Neji" she crossed her arms, "I have a proposal for you"

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	8. Diminished to Stalking

**A/N: **Yay! Much love to those who gave me some reviews. Yaaaaay! THANK YOU! :)

So this chapter for you guys who enjoy reading this so far, let me know what you think ok? xoxo.ü

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

She was smiling genuinely as she came down the stage. People came to personally congratulate and praise her. Fans enthusiastically ask for autographs and pictures. After awhile her eyes flickered towards her friends.

Well Ino was now by her side, "Okay okay, can't you guys seriously wait! We're having dinner with our friend here you know!" her blonde friend exclaimed as she tried pulling her away. She could see Kiba making his way towards them too, probably to help her before she gets squished by the mob.

Tenten was waving at her with Hinata smiling softly by her side. While Naruto was jumping crazily and exclaiming, "Whoo! That's Sakura-chan for you! And she's my friend! Yah, believe it!" She giggled and vaguely wondered that perhaps he had too much alcohol already.

Shikamaru was smirking at her, which she decided was either he was congratulating her or just plain amused by the sight of his girlfriend robbing his 'sister' away from her fans. And then there was Sasuke. He was just staring at her with that signature eyes of his and she couldn't help but stare right back. She didn't want to know why she was suddenly so anxious and how that little smirk of his quickly washed her worried thoughts away.

After all this time his opinion still and will always matter to her, she sighed.

But then her eyes suddenly searches for another pair of lilac ones. She frowned, worried. Perhaps she had upset him once again. Her eyes continued to search and roam around the chateau.

Onyx eyes narrowed as he noticed her searching. With a glance at his far right he immediately knew why and a frown was formed on his handsome face, annoyance and jealousy mixing. He admits that he did noticed Neji standing up moments ago but took no further notice. He was too caught up with Sakura's singing and thought that perhaps Neji had heard it from her a million times so it was okay. But he did take notice of the tightness of his chest as the lyrics hit him. Was it coincidence or just plain mocking?

He stood up and assumed that Neji would be outside. Really now, if he was the lucky fiance, he wouldn't have left in the middle of the performance, he would have joined her immediately as she came down the stage and congratulate her, he would be the proud and selfish partner and lead her away from her fans, he would secure his arms tightly around her and eventually kiss her as co—

Sasuke shook his head as he realized he was daydreaming. It was getting too far and it was really too good, but another thing brought him out of his reverie when he heard voices. Soft ones, almost murmurs and he squinted a bit to see two figures. He cursed the outdoor lights for being so dim-lighted that he couldn't see who they were. He was never into snooping but something inside of him told him he'd want to this one.

-

**Chapter 8: Diminished to Stalking**

**-**

Just before he could take a better look, Neji was walking fluidly and in a matter of seconds right in front of him, "move Uchiha". Sasuke frowned, Neji's rudeness to him increased now that he was quite drunk. His frown deepened, why would Neji be drinking at this time when he knows he has such low tolerance of alcohol?

He expected the Hyuuga to be a lot more responsible than that.

Sasuke moved and it wasn't because he was intimidated or just being obedient. He was not in the mood to deal with an almost drunk and wasted Neji. He looked back only to find no one else. Though if it there was brighter light he would have took notice of the figure running towards the outdoor exit.

His eyes are trained back on Neji's form as he walked towards the crowd. Even when drunk, Neji could still hold his calm and graceful exterior, he'd recognize him for that.

His narrowed eyes of his widened as he took in the scene before him.

Neji had wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and lowered his mouth just by her ear.

The crowd was thrilled. Well some were, fanboys and fangirls of each individual were whining and glaring.

"You did great.. Sakura" he whispered before he trailed slowly towards her soft, pink lips.

Sakura's eyes widened as Neji's lips touched hers. It was like their other kisses, no more than five seconds, just lip touching. But what's different is he did it in public! With a lot of people watching! It was then she was able to tell that something wasn't normal.

But she hoped it was just her imagination that Ino gasped. That Kiba dropped his mouth open. That Hinata was blushing and politely averted her gaze. That Shikamaru had sat up straight and widened his eyes. That Naruto stopped jumping and look around sharply as if looking for someone. And more importantly that Tenten's waving halted and she had paled a bit as she sat down looking defeated.

What was going on?!

Most importantly though, she hoped to God it was just her imagination that she saw Sasuke ran out of the chateau.

-

x0x

-

As they ate dinner quietly she was not the slightest relieved to find no Sasuke. But not seeing Naruto at least made her breathe. He must have gone to look for his best friend.

But she was certainly not expecting to see the two of them waiting by Neji's car in the parking lot below the mall. They were just sitting on the pavement, Naruto looking anxious and Sasuke with his head down and his hands in his hair, elbows propped on his knees.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked up. Sasuke still unmoving.

"I thought you two gone home by now" Shikamaru said, the one who broke the tension.

"W-well we would have if t-teme here didn't insist we wait for you guys. Well now that they're here let's get going teme" Naruto said, with a nervous smile that Shikamaru noticed.

"You'll be riding with him right Naruto?" Naruto nodded, Shikamaru continued. "Well then you two must leave now. It's dangerous to be caught up in rush hour just riding a motorcycle" the genius reasoned. He has this feeling that he must make this two leave before anything else happens.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "That's right ne teme? Well, see you guys! We gotta go" he says as he stood up and tries to pull Sasuke upwards.

He didn't need to try harder because Sasuke already stood up on his own. He shrugged Naruto's hands away and walked towards the inebriated Neji who shrugged away Kiba's hands which were trying to support him. "I am perfectly capable of standing on my own" he sneered at Kiba, which gave the dog-lover the idea that Neji under the influence of alcohol is ten times a bastard.

Neji stood straight, Sakura coming to his left side, as Sasuke stopped right in front of him. "Keys, Neji" Sasuke said in a carefully collected voice. Neji just stared at him, hard.

"Neji, give me the keys" Sasuke repeated as he raised his hand as if expecting the keys to be given immediately.

Neji scowled. "What makes you think I'd give it to you Uchiha?"

Sasuke scowled too. "You're drunk"

Neji smirked. "Just a little tipsy. But perfectly capable to drive"

Sasuke's eyebrows met. "You expect me to allow you to drive Sakura in that state of yours?"

Silence engulfed them. Tension arises. No one dared to speak.

Naruto gulped nervously. This was the reason why he was so anxious to get Sasuke home but the teme, after remembering that Neji is Sakura's ride, just wanted to make sure that Sakura would be back at her house in one piece.

In a matter of seconds everyone had widened their eyes. It was after Neji had punched Sasuke right at the face.

He was glaring as Sasuke stumbled backwards, with blood on his jaw, Naruto immediately behind him. All guys had immediately come into action. Kiba had grab Neji from behind as Shikamaru came in between at once.

Hinata had screamed, "Neji-nii!" With Ino who had immediately held her back. "Hinata-chan, it'll be wise to stay out of it for now" Hinata, with fazed eyes, had nodded and leaned towards Ino as she sobbed quietly. Tenten had stared wide-eyed as her hand flew to cover a loud gasp, while Sakura stood frozen on her spot.

"Neji! Hold still!" Kiba said as he struggled to keep the scorching Hyuuga in place.

"Teme! We'll leave now! Darn it!" Naruto is having a hard time holding up a raging Sasuke who is just about ready to pounce on Neji.

"The two of you stop now!" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. Darn it, if he didn't stop these two he would be the one to feel the blow of the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"Bastard! I can bring Sakura home safely!" Neji shouted as he continued to struggle against Kiba's hold. Poor Kiba didn't know if he could hold it any longer.

"Really now? In that state of yours you won't even cross the street without being hurt!" Sasuke shouted back angrily. He, too, continuously struggling against Naruto to reach Neji and give him a punch or two.

"Hurt?! Damn it Uchiha! Don't you dare talk to me about hurting Sakura! I have never and WILL NEVER hurt her!" Neji screamed at him as he finally got out of Kiba's hold.

Sasuke froze and Naruto felt it. This fight was becoming more than just who will be driving.

As Neji took a step forward Shikamaru was getting ready to stop him but someone else blocked his way towards Sasuke.

"Sakura" Neji said, his voice now softer, but still with glaring eyes.

"Neji this is getting out of hand. Stop this" Sakura said with a shaky voice.

When Neji made no movement Sakura asked him, in a more controlled voice, "How many glasses have you had?"

Neji stared at her. "Three"

Sakura nodded. If the situation wasn't so discomfited everyone would have sweat dropped.

Sakura gulped before she turned her back on him. Shikamaru moved out of the way. Kiba by now had come closer to Neji, just in case.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called softly.

Sasuke was glaring at the ground, Naruto released his hold on him seeing as he would never attack with Sakura in between. The Uchiha was now fully seated on the concrete

"Sasuke?" she called again, but Sasuke wouldn't look up.

She sighed. She came closer and crouched down to his level, and the next move she did made Sasuke stiff and Neji to almost assault once more, Kiba took hold of an arm.

She cupped his chin with one hand. "We'll be fine Sasuke. No worries" she said, so softly that the others almost didn't hear. Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to hers and she took in a sharp breath as she remembered this was the first time she had stared into those dark eyes of his up-close after a long time.

But she immediately snapped herself out of the trance. She tilted her head a bit and gave Sasuke a reassuring smile. "Neji can drive like a sober man up until five glasses" then she giggled softly. "Everything okay now?"

Sasuke continued to stare and Sakura was beginning to feel self-conscious and she dropped her hand which was so close to caressing Sasuke's cheek.

"Sakura" Sasuke finally spoke.

Sakura looked back at him uncertainly, "Hai Sasuke?"

He continued to look at her but then shook his head and stood up with hands in his pockets. "Dobe, let's go"

Naruto was silent, so is everyone else, but followed Sasuke nonetheless. Sasuke spared everyone else a glance over his shoulder and gave a curt nod, meaning bye. And Naruto faced them all, "well, ja ne! See you guys in school!" Then the two proceeded to the outside parking lot where all motorcycles should be parked.

Sakura continued to stare to where the two had gone through, Neji staring at Sakura's back, Kiba who proceeded to stare at Sakura and Neji repeatedly, Shikamaru shaking his head and muttering 'troublesome' to himself, Ino now helping Hinata up both afraid to break the silence and Tenten with her eyes downcast.

But she was the first to have enough courage to break the tension-filled atmosphere. "W-well we best be going too"

Shikamaru gave her a meaningful stare, to which she avoided, but nodded nonetheless. "Tenten's right. It's been a long day and we all need to get some rest"

"Hmm, so I'll see you guys then. Anyone need a ride? Hina-chan's with us of course" Sakura said, a bit distractedly if I must add.

Neji already opened the doors and proceeded to the driver's seat. Shikamaru was playing with his keys. "Nah, I got these three" and he walked towards Sakura and crouched down to eye level, "take care now" Sakura pouted and he walked away smirking, ready to start his car. He gave a nod to Hinata and another to Neji, who was now seated on the driver's seat and nodded back at him.

Kiba gave Sakura a boyish grin and a salute, probably to lighten up the mood, and walked towards Shikamaru's car not before passing Neji's, "Hey dude! We cool now?" he asked with a grin. Neji just rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. Kiba chuckled but was immediately halted when Shikamaru threw him the keys. "Wha-" he was cut off by Mr. Troublesome, "just drive, I'll get some z's" and he already plopped down on the passenger's seat behind. Kiba grumbled angrily as he seated himself on the driver's seat.

"Lazy-ass" Ino muttered as she shook her head, but turned her attention to her pink-haired friend who was frowning. "Sakura?"

"But isn't Twenty's house three blocks from the Hyuugas? She could totally ride with us and-" Sakura was cut off when Ino shook her head and gave her a hug. "No need forehead, we'll take care of Ten here, ain't that right Tenten?" They turned to Tenten who was just finishing giving Hinata a goodbye hug.

Tenten smiled at Sakura as she gave her a hug, "yup, they're my ride Sak, thanks anyway"

"You sure now?" The two girls nodded. Sakura frowned but let it go anyways, "okay then, if you say so. Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai, coming S-sakura-chan" Hinata answered back. Ino squeezed her tightly, "best get some sleep Hinata" she whispered.

"We'll leave now then" Sakura said before she sat on the passenger's seat. Hinata already seated at the back seat.

"Yah! Be careful you guys!" Ino said as she waved enthusiastically to the moving car, Tenten smiling beside her. Neji nodded at them as the car passed by them, continuing to the exit.

They were staring until the car was out of sight, Ino turned to her bun-haired friend, "you okay?" Tenten just smiled sadly at her and sighed deeply, Ino moved to give Tenten a one-arm hug but the honk of a car interrupted them. "What?!" Ino snapped. Kiba was frowning, "He-llo! I've got a sleeping jerk at my back and I'm really not in the mood to sit here and watch you two smooch each other"

Ino gasped, and faced him with her hands on her hips, "just what are you implying by that dog-breath?"

"That you're a lesbian and you're just using Shikamaru over here to cover that fact up?" Kiba answered with an innocent façade but burst into laughter seconds after. He was halted once again when Shikamaru kicked his head. "Oi. You're too loud" the pineapple head turned to the girls outside, "Tenten would you mind dragging Ino in here now"

Tenten chuckled as she tightened her hold on the fuming Ino. "Okay, okay then. I'll try my best!" another chuckle.

Oh well, let's just say it took another ten minutes before they left the parking lot.

-

x0x

**-**

"Neji?" she asked softly.

"Hn?" his eyes still trained on the road.

"Why did you take hard drink anyways?"

"Hn, I just felt like it"

Sakura sighed. "Neji"

"What?"

"It's nothing, I was.. just curious, what happened out there?"

"Hn, we're here" Neji said as he pulled over. Sakura glanced around; she didn't even notice they had passed through their gate.

"Demo Neji"

"I'll visit tomorrow with Hinata. Good night then"

She sighed deeply and took a glance at Hinata's sleeping form behind. "Fine then. Good night" she said as she exited the car.

She closed the door and crouched towards the open window, "drive safely Neji"

"Hn" and he started to drive away.

She watched as the car drove swiftly through their huge gates and sighed before going inside the mansion.

'_So many things happened today. I hope they come back to normal by tomorrow'_ she thought as she entered her home.

But she couldn't forget Neji's sad and angry eyes that stared at her when she came in the car, nor Sasuke running out of the chateau when Neji had kissed her, the fight that happened and lastly Tenten's forced smile in the parking lot.

_'What's that about?' _she asked herself.

She decided she would have to get some sleep soon enough, she's been starting to think too much again.

-

x0x

**-**

"Teme, can we go now?" Naruto asked, he's been sitting at the sidewalks of some house for the past thirty minutes already, and man, he's bored.

Silence answered him.

The blonde stood up. "For heaven's sake teme, Neji already left! Did you see the black car that just pass by? That's Neji's car. Sakura's back home safely and now we can leave"

"Hn"

Well that was some progress.

Naruto grumbled and kick a stray rock and plopped back down on the sidewalks. "She doesn't even come out at this time of the night!" he exclaimed with exaggerated hand gestures to prove his point.

Silence once again.

After ten minutes, "you do realize you're acting like a stalker right?" he asked his best friend who was leaning against his motorcycle all the while staring at the house meters away from them.

"Hn" Sasuke answered to which Naruto rolled his eyes at.

"You're hopeless" and he was once again ignored by his friend.

And they stayed there for another ten minutes staring at Sakura's house, or mansion to be more exact.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	9. Will you get there?

**A/N: **Again, thank you reviewers! Your reviews are deeply appreciated. I swear!ü

Anyways, this chapter is more for those NejiSaku fans. Hope you enjoy!

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

"What is your problem?"

"…"

"What the heck is your problem?"

"…"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"..hn"

Sakura almost pulled out her hair in frustration. She stood up from the stool she was seating on and walked to the other side of the counter. "You know something, I don't get you. Really, I don't understand. You come here, in my house, we sip some drinks here in my kitchen, the least you could do is talk to me" she said, hands on her hips.

Neji continued to stare at her blankly.

She fumed. "Why you jerk!"

Neji took a sideways glance and Sakura followed his line of vision only to find an uncomfortable and fidgeting Hinata.

"A-ano. M-maybe I should l-leave you two for a m-moment"

Sakura smiled apologetically. "That's a good idea Hinata-chan," then her eyes shifted towards the aloof man and sharpened instantly "this might get a little messy".

-

**Chapter 9: Will you get there? **

**-**

With that said Hinata immediately stood up and bowed before leaving the room as quickly as a meek and well-mannered girl could.

"I think I scared her" Sakura thought aloud.

"Hn. Obviously…"

Sakura turned to him sharply and slammed her hand lightly on the counter between them. "Back to what we were talking about"

"You mean, to what _you_ were talking about"

She glared, "point taken". She sat back down and sighed loudly.

"So.. what is it? Really"

Neji took a glance at her but averted his gaze to the kitchen window. "You seriously don't know?" though it was a question, it was asked rather sarcastically.

Sakura looked at him. "It's about the song isn't it?"

He continued to stare outside. "It wasn't your fault. It was requested, I think so"

Sakura nodded as affirmation. "What reason then?"

Neji looked at her at the corner of his eyes, he'd rather not tell. What does she want him to say? It's because you've been staring at the Uchiha all throughout the song. He mentally shook his head. He'd prefer her to realize those feelings on her own. He's pretty sure that confusion is what disrupts her rest, proven by those darkening bags beneath her eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her lack of rest. But his mind decided to mock him, bringing his train of thought far away. '_So what'll happen when she does realize those feelings?', 'What will happen to you once she goes back to Sasuke huh?', 'Or more importantly, would you let her go back to him?' _These questions continued to plague his mind.

A snap of fingers brought him back. "You do realize you've been like that for almost five minutes?" She had a displeased look in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and took a quick glance on his wristwatch, he stood up. "We'll leave now".

This surprised Sakura, "what? But you just arrived half an hour ago" she protested as she stood up as well.

He shrugged. "I have a meeting to attend to. I'll take Hinata as well" and before she could protest once more "Uncle is expecting us"

Sakura sighed and bowed her head. "D-demo Neji" she started to clasp her hands together as if she was nervous or agitated, "you have to tell me whenever I'm hurting you, disappointing you, or whatever it is possible" she sound close to tears.

Neji could only stare at her, shock filling his senses.

"I-I'm really doing my best you know, but how am I suppose to work this out if you don't tell me how you feel… if you don't tell me when I'm hurting you. You always avoid me at times like this, I don't know what to do" by this time Neji could see tears dropping to the wooden floor.

Neji's breathing turned heavy. It hurts him. It hurts him so much that even after almost three years she still isn't his. It hurts him to know that she will always be someone so unreachable for him. It hurts so much that her heart would always be with whom he considered as a close friend. It hurts him whenever he remembers all those days she spent crying over him when he was there, has always been, by her side. And now it hurts him to see Sakura cry tears because of him. He could understand the fact that those tears would never be caused by love for she had used them all on Sasuke.

With a heavy heart he cupped her face with his hands. He drew in a shaky breath as he wiped all the tears, "you should know that it hurts me to see you cry" he said so softly.

"B-but-" Sakura sniffed. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. "I really have to leave" and he turned his back on her. He was about to walk away but a grip on his arm halted him.

"Please Neji"

Neji turned back to her. Suddenly, his hidden emotions force their way out. He had suddenly become so vulnerable and it took all Sakura could do to prevent a gasp from escaping her.

"If you must really know, yes, I am hurting. I am hurting so much that I don't even know what to do. But, that alone is most painful. That I can't do anything to stop what's hurting me. It makes me feel weak Sakura" he lifted a hand to once again stroke her cheek.

"I know my limitations. And I know I can't change your heart" with that said he turned to leave once more. Sakura did nothing more as she stood rooted on her spot and stared at him leaving. More tears began to roll down.

Just as he was about to leave the huge kitchen, he paused but didn't looked back, "But Sakura, I hope you could forgive me, I'll be selfish, I don't plan on giving you up" and then he was gone.

-

x0x

-

Sasuke smiled fondly as he as he applied the final touches to his masterpiece.

Too bad his phone had decided to interrupt.

He flopped on his bed as he placed his phone by his ear, not bothering to see who's calling.

"What?"

"Sasuke" a stern voice answered back.

He immediately sat up straight and ran a hand to his uncombed hair.

"Father"

"There'll be an annual party tomorrow evening, I want you to be there"

"Of course"

"Oh yes, I do hope to see you with Ayumi there" it may sound as something thoughtful but really, it came from Sasuke's father, it is nothing but a command.

Sasuke couldn't find his voice. '_Come on boy, you can do this. Just open your mouth and refuse' _Great, now his mind is talking to him.

"Sasuke. It's a gathering for everyone from the business world. I expect nothing less from you"

Again all Sasuke could do was hold a grunt. He, together with Ayumi, would be the trophy his father could brag to other business tycoons and entrepreneurs. It's the ideal arrangement after all. To have your heir married to another sole heir with an enormous and stable industry. He held back a sigh.

"Yes father" he had finally said. But it was useless. His father had already hung up.

His gaze returned to whatever it was he was doing awhile ago and he smiled sadly.

'_If only it was with you Sakura' _he thought as he stared at his unfinished portrait of the cherry blossom.

-

x0x

-

Sakura was surprised to find Neji on their doorstep before nightfall.

"What are you doing? Come inside" she ushered.

He raised a hand as dismissal. He then proceeded to stare at her. She looked a lot better compared to her state this morning. You wouldn't even notice that she had been crying.

Sakura noticed his stare and blushed lightly. "Uhm, Neji.."

He shook his head. Again dismissing whatever it is she would say. Though he had a good feeling on what it could be.

"My uncle expects me to be present at the annual ball tomorrow, I came by to ask you to accompany me"

Sakura sighed, disappointed that Neji would not let her apologize. But she supposed it is better to leave what happened earlier as it is. She was about to nod when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Why of course Neji" a blithe voice answered from behind Sakura. "She would be your date" Sakura could only look up as her father, Fujimori, placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Fujimori-san" Neji bowed. "I didn't know you were back"

Fujimori Haruno answered with a dismissing wave, "I just got home this afternoon. I was planning to surprise princess here and I certainly wasn't disappointed" he grinned as he glanced at his precious daughter who in return pouted at him. He had just been on a trip out of country and has not seen his daughter for nearly a month.

"It's a fine night out there Neji but won't you come in and join us for dinner?" the Haruno patriarch asked humouredly.

Neji shook his head, but with a polite smile replied, "I'm afraid I have already promised dinner with Uncle, he'll be coming home early"

"Ah yes, Hiashi. Well send my regards to him my boy. And feel free to come over, I haven't personally thanked you for taking care of my daughter"

Neji bowed his head slightly once again, "Of course. It was my pleasure Fujimori-san"

Fujimori nodded appreciatively at Neji's manners and squeezed her daughter's shoulder lightly. "Well I'll be at my study princess, call me when it's dinner. Drive safely Neji"

Sakura nodded with a cheerful smile on her face. It wouldn't take a genius to notice she's happy with her father's unexpected arrival. She turned back to Neji.

"You do agree right?" Neji asked once he had her eyes.

Sakura smiled, her opinion always mattered to Neji. Even though her father would give him the permission he would at all times ask her privately about the matter.

Such as their supposedly arranged engagement.

-

_She was anxiously walking towards the Hyuuga's dining area. She would be having dinner with Neji and Hinata, as usual, and surprisingly her father and Hiashi-san would join them._

_Her father had visited her at the Hyuuga's mansion in America frequently, well at least once a month for Fujimori is a very busy man. She had been thankful though that her father is always finding time to be with her or at least give her a call. Since last year, the Hyuugas have been so kind to accommodate her stay. They had instantly refused, most especially Neji, when she had suggested she live elsewhere. After all, her father could very well afford a condo unit for her, penthouse if she would prefer. But they had insisted that it was really no trouble for she was a family friend and the mansion had hardly had anyone living there for quite some time._

_Fujimori had also agreed, reasoning that he would me in much ease knowing that his daughter is in good hands._

_Now back to Sakura who was debating on all the possibilities. This could not be an ordinary dinner. Oh how right she was._

_She may seem unaffected in the outside but she really is shocked to the core._

_They were at the middle of dinner when among the exchanges of customaries and even business talks, that Hiashi had turned to them, Neji and herself, and told them of an agreement which could very well affect their lives._

_Announcing that she was to be engaged, with the boy sitting beside her, as if he was just talking about the weather, trust Hyuuga Hiashi to do just that._

_Fujimori almost choked on his meal and glanced at Hiashi's. "Ah Hiashi, I was hoping for another approach"_

_Hiashi turned to him, "Well now that's it been said, I suppose it won't be much of a difference now Fujimori" he said aloofly._

_Fujimori stared at his daughter, who was sitting across him, apologetically. He had hoped to say this to her himself but Hiashi had beat him to it. He could see the surprise on her emerald eyes._

_Hinata was equally surprised and almost didn't find the strength to swallow her food. She now looked at her cousin and friend for their reactions._

_Neji spoke up first, "Uncle I find this unnecessary"_

_His uncle turned to him and looked mildly surprised, "I was expecting a negative reaction from Sakura but not from you Neji"_

_Said nephew stood up, "Forgive me uncle but I cannot allow this. Sakura isn't ready for this kind of array. And I do know it is clearly obvious that her opinion counts especially on such matters" _

_When no one dared to speak Neji excused himself._

_It became silent for awhile, until Fujimori broke the tensed silence._

_"Sakura", he began softly, " You do know I want what's best for you" Sakura could only nod at her father_

_"But I won't force you in anything you don't want" he continued and Sakura could only smile at that._

_Hiashi sighed, "Your father is extremely worried of you and the best we could see is for you to be with Neji. You do know of his feelings for you am I right?"_

_Sakura nodded slowly._

_"Then I suppose it is deeper than I thought. Forgive me for meddling we only wanted what's best for both of you"_

_Sakura stayed silent but afterwards stood up and with a smile excused herself too._

_She hurried outside and the three occupants were a little baffled at what was happening. But nonetheless Hinata felt extremely fidgety for being left alone with the adults._

_"Neji" she called out softly as she stepped into the balcony to find him elbows propped on the balustrades as he stared at the night sky._

_She went beside him and admired the way the stars are shining prettily tonight._

_"I'm sorry" Neji was the first to break the comfortable silence as he muttered it softly._

_"There's no need to" she whispered still watching the night sky._

_"I should thank you though, I know how you don't want to disappoint your uncle and yet you spoke for me in there" she looked at him only to find him already staring at her "thank you"_

_Neji sighed as he took Sakura's hand in his._

_"Though I do think they would still pursue this arrangement" Sakura continued with a giggle._

_"Even so Sakura, I wouldn't want to force you. I'll personally ask you when the time seems right, though I hope it would be right. This is too soon"_

_Sakura looked almost tearful as Neji continued to caress her hands, "What did I do to deserve this attention you give me? It's been more than a year and yet your still here with me"_

_Neji smiled at her warmly, "You know the answer to that" and he proceeded to kiss her hand lightly._

_-_

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course Neji" she answered.

Neji seem to smile slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow then" he then stepped up the stair to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a good night Sakura" he said as he proceeded to his car.

"You too. Be careful" she called. She had to suppress tears once more as she watch him drive away. Her feelings are really confusing her.

Neji had given so much and she had little to give in return. And yet there he, still there, always understood, always loved.

The least she could do is do what she had told him about nine months ago.

-

x0x

-

_It had been exactly one year and two months when Neji had finally asked. Well, not exactly asked, but she did get the point._

_He had invited her to dinner outside but no, it wasn't the fancy 'will you marry me' or going down on one knee. After all, it was a well known fact around that they are an engaged couple. As foreseen, Hiashi and Fujimori had still gone on with their agreement, seeing that the teens come closer and closer each day._

_He had brought her to a not-so-fancy and yet lovely restaurant just by the beach, which Sakura loved, and paid it private, with complete romantic ambience of aroma candles, flower petals and violins. _

_They were slow dancing, and Neji pulled her closer to him. _

_"Haruno Sakura, I have known you more than half my life today and it would bring me happiness for you to share and be with me for my lifetime to come"_

_Sakura, blushing from the romantic setting, couldn't help but giggle, as to which Neji responded with a grin. _

_"The romantic setting, I can believe, but the proposal?! Hyuuga Neji that is so not you" she said between giggles._

_He awarded her with a chuckle, which he rarely does, and Sakura turned to look or rather gawk at him._

_" Sakura" he said with that smooth voice of his, gathering all the confidence he had stored._

_"Hm?" was all Sakura could muster as she held her breath._

_Neji smiled fondly towards her, the kind of smile only rarely anyone receives from him, excluding Hinata, Hanabi and herself._

_"I love you" was his declaration._

_Sakura couldn't release the breath she was holding. Sure she had felt it but he never said it directly. It really is different once you hear the three words._

_She stiffened but slowly relaxed as Neji once again swayed her to the music. He had always been so attentive of her that he knows what to do to make her comfortable. He had been there during her fall when no one else has. He was the one who helped her to be who she is now. He is someone who is undoubtedly, unconditionally in love with her. And she didn't really feel she deserves him at all._

_Neji chuckled lowly once more. "I'm not really expecting a response you know. It's okay"_

_Sakura could only wallow herself once more in guilt disbelief. After all this preparation? The least she could do is respond the best she could._

_"Neji?" she called softly as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Hn?"_

_"Would you get mad if I tell you I'm getting there?" _

_Neji raised his eyebrow though she could not see, but got what she meant. He held her tightly._

_"I could never get mad at you but… you will get there right?" he whispered softly yet urgently at her ear. _

_Sakura closed her eyes as she answered, "I will Neji. Soon"_

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	10. Heart over Mind

**A/N: **I love reviewers! ^^ Anyways, for sasusaku fans please bear for some more chapters! I myself am more of a fan of this couple but I'd like to show the depth of the relationship between the characters. And also some Nejisaku moments, because seriously, the Neji I have in mind for this fic is really overwhelming, anyone agree with me? LOL

But this is a sasusaku fic, I swear!ü

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

"Good afternoon Uchiha-san" Ayumi greeted as she bowed her head to Uchiha Fugaku. She came along with her parents for lunch in a luxurious hotel only to see the Uchiha head having a lunch meeting in said hotel as well. The Hazugawa couple had shook hands with Fugaku when the Uchiha stood to greet them.

Fugaku inclined his head at the young woman. "Has Sasuke mentioned he would accompany you for tonight's ball?

Actually, no. Ayumi thought, but also thought better of saying it. She nodded her head respectfully as a sign of affirmation.

The Uchiha seem pleased, or at least as pleased as he could be.

"Very well then, see you tonight" he addressed to the Hazugawa family.

She watched as the stoic yet impossibly influential man walked back to his business associates. This is the very man who would risk his son's happiness to secure future income and glory.

And guilt seeped through her being as she acknowledged the fact that she allowed herself to be a tool of this man to forgo his plan.

This the man who controls her relationship with Sasuke, and for that she should be thankful, for if it weren't for him the engagement would have ended sooner than anything else. _"It wouldn't even have started in the first place'_ she though bitterly.

Well it makes her happy so who was she to refuse? '_He'll learn to love me' _she convinced herself as she sat down to have lunch.

-

**Chapter 10: Heart over Mind**

-

"Why princess you look exceptionally lovely" praised Fujimori once he saw a glimpse of his only daughter. She reminds him too much of his late wife, and for that she treasures her all the more.

Sakura smiled at her father through the mirror she is currently in front of, checking for anything out of place in her look. She let some curls fall from her hair-do to frame her face.

"Oh stop that forehead, you're okay" muttered Ino as she also appreciated her 'masterpiece'. She is now applying the final touches in Hinata's make-up, who actually doesn't need any so she kept it light, much like she'd done with Sakura's, Tenten's and hers.

Fujimori released a hearty laugh, "well I thank you for forcing Sakura into that pretty dress of yours Ino, and I must say you look gorgeous as well as Hinata" he pondered for a bit then continued thoughtfully, "I just hope that Neji and Hiashi won't overreact with that exposed skin of hers", Hinata blushed a bit.

"It's no problem at all Fujimori-san, I do know how Sakura doesn't want to spend much for this type of occasions and I have the perfect accessory for Hinata-chan" Ino answered and she stood up from Sakura's comfy bed to thank Fujimori for the compliment.

Fujimori nodded as he proceeded to look for another occupant of the room.

"She's still in the closet father, I'll bet my shoes that she doesn't want you to see her that's why she's slowing down on purpose" Sakura said with a laugh to which Ino supported with a "you got that right".

The fully-suited doctor, at his early forties, shook his head and chuckled.

"Well girls, I best be leaving now, I know how'd all of you want to have a late entrance as you teens might say"

"Thanks Papa, I'll see you there" Sakura said as she gave her father a light kiss on the cheek, not to ruin her lip gloss which Ino will probably kill her once it happened.

"Okay Tenten, the coast is clear, you can dazzle us anytime now" Ino shouted through the closet door.

"shut up" Tenten muttered as she came out of Sakura's closet, wearing a gown of Sakura's which she worn to a dress show in America last year and her hair tied in a high ponytail for once, curled. It was a sparkling green color, strapless, flowing just before her silver shoes, and on the left side there is a slit running a few inches above her knees to the bottom.

"Oh Tenten it suits you!" Ino exclaimed, ecstatic. She was wearing a creation of her own, a satin white gown flowing down to the floor behind but only reaching her knees when in front views. It is clasped around the neck, exposing her flawless back with her hair done the same with Sakura's, tied in a bun. She's going for the clean, white look, so she partnered some white heels and a white purse, with the necessary jewelry here and there.

"I a-agree with Ino-chan" Hinata murmured. She's been more comfortable with the others after spending much time with them. She is also wearing a gown from the bunch which Ino personally brought for the others to choose from. It was a pale blue glossy bubble tube-dress ending just above her knees, and with her shoes tied all the way just inches below her knees.

Sakura eyed her for a second and after awhile sighed dramatically, "it looks a lot better on you Twenty". After rampaging through Ino's bunch she came across a red one strapped long gown, the satin was see-through from knees below. She had on a similar pair of Hinata's shoes only it was black.

Tenten sighed exasperatedly, she decided it was best to not comment on what they've said. "Can we go now?" she almost whined.

At the exact timing a knock was heard and Shizu entered, praising each of them, and announcing the arrival of Neji. "He's downstairs Miss Sakura"

Before Sakura could complain for her formality Ino stood up, "well let's go girls, we wouldn't want to be too late now would we?" Tenten nodded immediately as Hinata stood up and got ready. "We'll see you there Forehead". She gave Hinata a fur-like blazer for her to put on, "it's synthetic" she winked to the pale-eyed girl.

The three of them were riding on the limousine of the Yamanaka family, they were just waiting for Sakura's ride, which is Neji, before leaving. Shikamaru was too lazy to pick up Ino anyway, which she surprisingly allowed with the thought of forcing him for a dance tonight.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she entered her walk-in closet to get her purse.

-

x0x

-

Now Neji isn't the usual type of guy to wait at the other end of the staircase, so he was there, outside, leaning on his car, as the three walked out of the mansion. The limousine was only in front of his. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He smirked.

"The moon is lovely tonight, but it pales beyond compare to these three dazzling young ladies in front of me" he said suavely as he reached for Ino's hand, for she was in front, and placed a feathery kiss on it.

Ino rolled her eyes playfully, "no need to flatter us Neji, we know that already" and they both chuckled lightly.

He led them to the limo and raised a hand to stop the driver from opening the door, "allow me" and he turned to the girls and smirked.

"You're quite the ladies man, thank you" Ino answered sassily and concluded that Neji is in a good mood tonight. She got inside.

Hinata was next and she bowed her head as her cousin scrutinized her dress, "oh come on Neji! It's perfectly modest! I even gave her something to cover her up" Ino muttered from inside.

Neji smiled at his beloved cousin, "You look beautiful Hinata" he said, like a proud brother. Hinata smiled thankfully in return and entered as well.

Lastly was Tenten, her heart was thumping wildly as she watched Neji's playful demeanor with them awhile ago, then his genuine smile to Hinata. She almost sweat as Neji averted his gaze to her. He looked at her but she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. "You look lovely. It's such a pleasure to be graced with the opportunity of seeing you in a dress Miss Tenten" he smirked.

Praised girl did her best to glare at him despite feeling faint, "Same goes for you Neji, formalwear suits you" she surprised herself by not stuttering.

Neji smiled, so they are in civil terms, friends if he dare say. "It suits you, really". And Tenten caught her breath on her throat, though she noticed the smile wasn't as beautiful as the one he had given Hinata awhile ago, she'll take it.

She smiled, a shy smile, and slid in the limo. Neji crouched down, "See you ladies, we'll be there shortly" and he closed the door. It left Tenten thinking on how Neji will react to seeing Sakura. Or how could she have compared with Sakura in his eyes upon seeing her in the dress she is wearing, how Neji complimented Sakura when she was the one wearing it before. '_It was surely beyond lovely'_ she thought sadly.

-

x0x

-

Sakura took her beaded black purse not before opening the box just beneath it.

She held it on her lap for a minute, debating whether to open it or not. But then sighed dejectedly, '_there's nothing to lose' _she thought.

She lifted the lid with almost shaky hands and held the dress in front of her, staring at it fondly. It was a midnight-blue, off-shoulder long gown, with simple diamond embroidery on it. She sighed again. Ino almost had her wear it.

_-_

_"Ugh! I hate these kind if parties! The last minute ones! It doesn't give you time to go shopping for the right ornaments!" Ino complained as she rummaged through Sakura's closet. _

_Sakura stared amusedly as her friend raided her closet. She glanced at the closet door when it opened a bit, "Is it safe?" Tenten asked, almost afraid. She shook her head with humouredly. "We'll be out here, please tame her" Tenten pleaded. "I'll do my best" Sakura answered._

_"Don't you have anything in here forehead?!" Ino exclaimed._

_Sakura thought of pretending to be insulted, but it would only eat more time. It is also true that most of her available clothes and dresses are not fitted for such an occasion._

_"Sorry Ino-pig, but exactly what are you looking for? You brought a ton of dress to choose from"_

_"Something!" Ino answered to which Sakura raised her brow. "Just let me look in here for awhile ok? I found the perfect dress for Hinata, I figured you'd have others in here for Tenten and yourself"_

_"But I have my eye on that red dress of yours" Sakura said._

_"I know! That'll do if I don't find anything in here" Ino answered back as she stuck her face on one of the cabinets again._

_Sakura shook her head lightly and sighed, she'll need Shizu's help in cleaning the mess Ino made._

_"Hey, what's this?" Ino asked, more to herself. And Sakura heard her ruffling to the stuff located beneath the folded clothes._

_"This looks like something" Ino alleged happily as she faced Sakura while holding a fairly large, white box. "Oh Ino! No!"_

_Before she could open it she was stopped by Sakura's hands, she felt it to be a little shaking and a bit sweaty, thus giving her the idea that whatever it is inside it was making Sakura anxious._

_"Sakura? What's wrong?" she asked the dazed girl beside her worriedly._

_"Anything but this" Sakura started softly. When Ino looked at her questionably she continued, "it's… it's a gift from Mikoto-san"_

_Realization dawned on her friend and Ino's eyes turned soft. "Would it be wrong for you to wear it now?" she asked sensitively. _

_Sakura breathed in, "It would be wrong to wear it in any other instance, I can't… I feel like I don't have the right to wear it anywhere"_

_Ino hugged her friend, afraid that she might start the waterworks, "Oh Sak, it was a gift to you, it's yours to keep. But you really don't have to wear it now, you can go with the red one okay?" The pink-head nodded. "Now stop that before you ruin any make-up"_

-

Sakura almost slapped herself to keep from crying, she glanced at her phone and found out she spent too much time making Neji wait. She neatly returned the dress in the box and kept it again at the bottom of one dresser.

With one last look-over on in front of the mirror she stepped out of the room.

-

x0x

-

"No adjective can describe you right now, forgive me, I'll have to widen my vocabulary" Neji said with a smirk as Sakura descended through the stairs and took Neji's outstretched arm.

Sakura smiled as she noticed how Neji seem to stare upon seeing her, he only breathed in deeply when she was nearing him, it's to pull himself together she guessed.

She shook her head lightly, "It wounds me sire, and here I was going to say how dashing you look with that suit of yours" the pinkette enunciated.

Neji smirked handsomely once again as he escorted Sakura to his car. "You're breathtaking" he whispered softly against her ear and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and he opened the door for her.

Sakura, blushing lightly, smiled at him and slid in the front seat. As Neji went to the driver's seat and started the ignition, "I didn't know you were one to wait by the stairs" Sakura joked.

"Well you took your time there, I was beginning to think you locked yourself up" he answered back with a smirk and drove swiftly.

-

x0x

-

"My, my, that's a divine pair you have there Fugaku" a classy elderly woman said to the Uchiha head. Fugaku nodded his head and introduced the pair behind him, "Natsumi, my youngest son, Sasuke" Sasuke gave a small bow "and Ayumi Hazugawa" said girl bowed as well.

"Hazugawa huh? They're great for each other then" the woman said, but Sasuke could tell it was nothing genuine, unlike all those others snotty business classes they've been introduced to awhile ago who said nothing but congratulated them for the match made in heaven.

"Don't wander too far Sasuke, I might introduce you to a few others, you need to be acquainted well with your future competitors" Fugaku had said lowly and sternly as he drifted off to his fellow business-minded people.

Sasuke almost breathed a sigh of relief as he subtly shook off Ayumi's hands which were locked in his arms throughout the night. He checked his watch and found he still has three more hours to suffer.

"Find some friends" he muttered to the frowning Ayumi without even facing her, he walked away before she had the chance to speak.

He began to search for familiar faces, but especially for a one with pink hair. Ino and the others have arrived half an hour ago but no Sakura in sight, and though he scorns to notice, Neji isn't anywhere to be found either. He had a very brief encounter with Sakura's father in the first few minutes he had arrived and he all but bowed with respect to which Fujimori responded with a curt nod then went the other way. Sasuke sighed, he has every right to be like that, he thought.

He leaned on the table and got himself some punch. There are two boys around his age entertaining their dates by the other side, him facing towards the window, them facing the entrance. Endless smirks and whispers followed by infinite giggles.

Suddenly, the chattering of the group halted with a gasp from one of the girls, apparently Sasuke isn't one to snoop but he's curious as to what surprised this overly flirting couples.

"Oh my god, he is yummy!" the girl gushed to her friend. You'd think their dates would feel even the tiniest bit offended but no, they're also to busy checking someone else out.

And Kami help him he wanted to pluck their eyeballs out, it was Sakura! With Neji who is undoubtedly the 'yummy' one as described.

Sasuke found himself staring, like most of the other people who noticed, as the two entered in the most elegant way possible. He'd hate to admit it but they do look like a royal couple, the ball formally starts with the arrival of the prince and his princess. Cursing occupied his thoughts next.

Neji then guided Sakura towards a table to the farthest side to avoid any more attention. But it was Fujimori who was then flooded with questions and praises for the very good choice his daughter has made.

'_Looks like you've been outdone father… so have I' _he thought bitterly.

-

x0x

-

An hour and a half left before this boring party ends. Sasuke sighed and played with the glass of wine he was holding. He had successfully avoided Ayumi and his father and is now with his savior, Naruto, and the whole group actually, which painfully mocks our hero as he is sitting across the 'couple of the evening'.

He now thought of how he and Sakura never had the chance to attend such gatherings. He scowled to himself, he doing nothing but further ruining his already suck-up evening by feeding himself to the green monster.

The idea of leaving already crossed his mind, his father won't mind now right? After all, he's been introduced to almost everyone inside the venue that he could actually list them and have a 30 page booklet, font size 10 mind you. He'll just have to bring Ayumi along so his father will not think twice once he asks permission. After all, he can't just ditch then expect not to be caught, his father knows him all too well.

He was about to do just that until requests, as always, were sent to Sakura. Request for any song, just to entertain the guests. "Let the star sing now eh Fujimori" a man chided to the singer's father.

This is why annual balls were being held occasionally, it is for different clans and wildly known corporations show off their prodigies and heirs, some even having to perform on the stage in the middle of the hall. Hinata had just performed awhile ago, finishing a very nice piece of Beethoven in the grand piano, it took all her courage not to faint on stage. You could actually feel the pride bursting from Hiashi.

Now it's Sakura's turn, she was not necessarily forced by her father, it's something she does in her own free will. She had planned this last night, her present for Neji's upcoming birthday.

So she took a deep breath and excused herself from her friends, not before locking eyes with Sasuke from across her, she looked away quickly. What she's going to do will serve not only as a gift but also an apology for Neji, for what happened in the chateau. But a part of her is telling she'd have to hurt one if she wants to please the other. She didn't like that particular logic in her head but instincts tell her it is nothing but the truth.

But Sasuke.. he won't feel anything right? He is after all, a friend, yes, just a friend. That was where Sakura's line of thought is. After all, Sasuke and the bit- Ayumi is a match made in heaven, as she have heard from the gossiping of old ladies by the cocktail corner.

Sasuke eyed Sakura questioningly, he thought they were pass evading each other, but what was that about? His senses and brain are telling him to stick to his plan and just have a goodnight sleep but his heart, the cursed thing that holds what is known as his feelings, won't let him move an inch. It's as if it won't pump blood towards his other body parts once he disobeyed. His heart won over his mind. Does it really want to inflict more pain on itself? He thought idly.

Sakura was on stage now, with a pretty- no, a contagious smile on her face as she greeted everyone a good evening, she paused for some seconds and cleared her throat.

"I wrote this for a very special person. One I hold dearly… his someone who understands me… more than anyone else could, he's my pillar as I like to say"

Sasuke found himself chanting '_please let it be her father, please let it be her father, please let it be her father'_ over and over again, in his thoughts only of course.

"This is for you, my fiancé, Neji. Advance happy birthday" she said with the same smile, the one any guy would die for.

And Sasuke could have wished he just died on the spot.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	11. Sing till my Heart goes Numb

**A/N**: It's nice to know that people like this story so far. –squeals- Well this is kind of a short chapter, but I hope you'll all be satisfied with it.^^

Yay reviewers! ü

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the music start, she opened her mouth and sang the lyrics she had just written, all from the heart.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

She opened her eyes gently as she sang the chorus and couldn't help but smile at the surprise look on Neji's face; she dared to not look at anyone else besides him.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Remembering all the times and memories they have shared with the last three years, this song contains all her emotions and most especially her gratitude to the brown-haired man whom she is blessed to be loved.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

-

**Chapter 11: Sing till my Heart goes Numb**

-

If there was something Neji hated during his birthday it is the trouble people close to him go through just to find a suitable gift for him, the aloof and seemingly hard to please man. After all, if there was anything he wanted or needed he can very much afford and buy it on his own accord at anytime. But at this moment he couldn't help but thank God for giving him a birthday to celebrate. He can now appreciate gifts much, much more. Honestly, any of Sakura's gifts is important to him, but this… this unexpected and very sweet performance will be the most treasured.

Eyes staring intently into her emerald orbs, ears listening to every word she sang, and heart thumping wildly within him, that is all that Hyuuga Neji can feel and do at the moment.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Whereas Sasuke's heart seemingly stopped, his eyes portray what he is feeling, his ears liking to block out everything he is hearing. Ino, who was cuddled by Shikamaru before the song started, couldn't help but appreciate and listen well to her best friend's song, but Shikamaru squeezed his hand resting on her shoulder and as she looked questioningly to her boyfriend she understood the situation at hand and snapped her attention to the other occupants of the table.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha both motionless, both staring at the dazzling beauty on stage. As Naruto ran a hand to his hair and Ino immediately noticed the frustrated look on the boy's blue eyes. Both blondes' looks met and she also recognized the pleading look of Naruto's leaving her to handle the situation which he has no idea how to. The blank look in his best friend's eyes has been there since the song started and he couldn't catch his attention even as he called Sasuke's name a multiple times. He even tried to shake his shoulders lightly and he almost breathed a sigh of relief when the Sasuke's black pools appear to have flickered to him but soon focused on stage once again.

Kiba is in another table, accompanying his date and family for the evening and he was listening meaningfully to Sakura sing in stage, but he couldn't help but glance to his friend's table and his gaze was met with Shikamaru's uneasy ones. He then shifted his eyes to find another friend of his who was with her family for the night and when he spotted her his eyes gave the expression of compassion for his friends. Whereas Sasuke bore the blankest look of the century, Tenten has a soft, sad smile on her lips, her lower lip quivering a bit, and her eyes told it all. Her warm chocolate orbs bore a defeated look.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Ino stood up, without any plan in mind, and walked towards their Uchiha friend. The only thing she could do this time is to give him a hug and show him that they're there for him. But before she could reach Sasuke another beat her to it.

"Sasuke-kun…" called Ayumi in her softest voice. Ino narrowed her eyes at the girl who was holding Sasuke's arm as Naruto and Shikamaru looked warningly at the black haired girl. But Ayumi paid them no mind as she continued to call her fiancé. When receiving no response, she leaned a bit and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, we'll leave now"

And everyone was surprised when Sasuke looked at her and stood up. His gaze still void as he proceeded to walk towards the door, Ayumi at his side still holding him by the arm. Ino took a step but Ayumi turned her eyes at her, and spoke steely, "it'll be best for us to leave" and before Ino could retort they continued their walk. Naruto was about to stand up and ran after the two but Shikamaru stopped him, "Naruto…" he called with a strained voice, and the blue-eyed man turned his worried gaze to the Nara, "Hazugawa's right, we'll go check on him tomorrow." Naruto frowned and wanted to object but he knew that there really isn't anything he can do. As he grudgingly sat though, intense silence covered them all as they realized that Neji's eyes were now staring intently at the Uchiha's vacant chair.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

Feeling the stares of the other occupants of the table, he turned back to the stage as if nothing had happened. He heard Ino sit back on her seat beside Shikamaru just in time for Sakura to open her eyes for the last line and all she saw was Sasuke leaving the vicinity with his fiancé.

_Because you loved me_

-

x0x

-

Applauses echoed as Fujimori met his daughter below the stage, "You're incredible as always Sakura, I couldn't be more proud" and Sakura smiled sweetly to her father as they shared a hug. Fujimori released her then as he whispered, "Now run along princess, you're prince awaits you" he chuckled softly as Sakura blushed lightly and huffed away.

And there he was her prince, standing regally as she approach, her smile widening a bit as she saw the soft smile and gratifying look he directs to her. A sense of fulfillment would always wash over her when she sees that expression on his face. To think that after all he'd done for her which always leaves her as the grateful one, and also makes her feel useless for she thinks she could not do anything for him, there will still be moments in which he would prove her wrong. And for that she's comforted.

"Sakura.." and the way he says her name with such emotion had her duck her head shyly at him. Neji, a little startled at the sudden meekness, grinned a bit as he held her chin to face him. "That was the best birthday present ever" he said, with a smile in his voice that Sakura could very well identify. She closed her eyes briefly as Neji gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Their gaze met for a second before Sakura was pulled by Ino towards the table, congratulating her and all while Shikamaru gave her a brief smile. She smiled at the two and turned to Naruto, her smile hitching a bit as she saw the expression on Naruto's face, he wasn't looking at her, his eyes downcast, deep in thought. Her emerald gaze travelled to the now vacant seat beside the blonde boy. She hadn't noticed she's been staring till she felt eyes boring into her.

Sakura raised her gaze only to meet Naruto's perceptive eyes. Seconds later his lips turned up a bit, a smile, but not the usual smile of Uzumaki Naruto. Neji saw the interaction and he took his seat beside Sakura, bringing her attention to him, as he couldn't help but gaze at Naruto scornfully. Emerald eyes widened at Neji and she was about to question his behavior but quickly realized that Naruto was glaring as well.

Our cherry blossom couldn't help but feel lost in the midst of Naruto and Neji's glaring contest, of Ino's continuous chattering to her inattentive, genius boyfriend who seemed distressed at the current turn of events.

-

x0x

-

As she blink back tears threatening to fall, a large, tan hand reached out to her.

"Let's dance" Kiba grinned at her.

Tenten eyed him for a minute through blurry eyes, "Wouldn't that upset your date?" she asked but couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Nope. I've got it all under control" he answered as he dragged the girl to the dance floor. Tenten let herself be pulled with a choked laugh coming from her throat with Kiba's boisterous dancing.

Kiba's grinned widened as he saw Tenten's mood lightening. "There's a limit to everything Tenten" he told him with a considerate smile. And Tenten turned to look at him directly, Kiba still with the same expression.

Tenten was about to open her mouth, but Kiba's eyes turned playful and the smile shifted to a smirk, "Everything but my dance moves that is" and that was enough to have Tenten laughing and dancing as well.

Through the fun and crowd though, they both know the deeper meaning of Kiba's words. Read between the lines, that is how Tenten knows Kiba's mind work.

-

x0x

-

The limo came to a stop to drop off Ayumi to her mansion. But she sat firmly on her side looking at her love beside her. He had automatically slid in the limo once the driver had opened it for them. He had his gaze locked onwards without really seeing anything.

He saw black.

He saw emptiness.

He saw nothing.

And that's exactly what he feels. Dark. Empty. Void.

Ayumi was wise enough to keep her mouth shut for the entire ride but she could not keep it any longer. She clearly saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes when Sakura started on stage. It must have been too overwhelming for him to succumb to emptiness. It must be numbing.

If he were in his right mind he would've felt his face turned sidewards, he would've snapped at Ayumi harshly and yanked away from her touch, he would've seen her almost teary gaze that was now glazed with determination and desperation as well, he would've been able to do something. Anything!

He would've been able to stop Ayumi before she kissed him.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	12. No Boundaries

**A/N:** College has already started guys so I'm squeezing in all important stuff and please bear with me for I am still adjusting with all this work load. LOL

Well again I thank you reviewers out there, if it weren't for you guys I might have lost interest to continue this story. So please, continue supporting! :)

Let me know if this chapter is of your satisfaction, it's a bit rush guys, so be honest. Please.ü

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

He stared ahead blankly.

No emotion could be seen in those onyx orbs of his.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft moving against his lips.

'_What the..?!'_ Sasuke was brought back to reality as he dazedly blinked and saw that he was in his limousine.

He also saw Ayumi, eyes closed and shaking as she desperately tried to control her emotions. Desperate to reach him, not physically, but emotionally.

To succumb to this warmth would've been easy. It would've been a cure, no matter how temporary, it will make him forget. It would fill his coldness and numbness for awhile.

Just as he was about to kiss back, to bring his hands to hold her still, the taste of strawberry overwhelmed his senses. It's the strawberry lip balm that Sakura used to apply before, his and her favorite.

His hands stopped at Ayumi's shoulders and pushed away suddenly yet gently.

Ayumi reeled backwards, eyes wide and shimmering with suppressed tears. Sasuke resumed his position in gazing towards the window.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." she started.

"Ayumi, stop this" Sasuke said in a stern voice, not facing Ayumi.

And though she should be happy that he called her by her first name, she didn't feel any joy. Pain. Pain from this rejection. She now sees how deep Sasuke's feelings are for Sakura. How she can never compare. How hopeless it is to wish for his affections someday.

She hurried outside the limo and slammed the door shut. Again she watched as the limo reached their gates until it she completely lost sight of it. She clenched her fists.

No matter how bleak the chances of Sasuke becoming hers emotionally, it still does not change the fact that Sasuke is promised to her publicly.

'_I'm far from stopping Sasuke-kun..'_

-

**Chapter 12: No Boundaries**

-

He leaned forward once more and this time kissed her cheek, the first was on that adorable forehead of hers, next was the bridge of her nose, then her button nose followed.

"Thank you" he said for the fifth time.

Sakura was now blushing sheepishly for the moment has been going on for quite a while already. The Hyuuga had volunteered to escort her to the Haruno's limo, for she will be going home together with her father. Fujimori is being delayed for a bit to arrange some last-minute appointments and other business related things.

"Neji, you can stop any moment now you know" she muttered exasperatedly.

He chuckled a bit, "I know, but I want you to see how much I appreciated that"

"Okay, I get it now. Can you stop now? PLEASE?" she said now with a puppy-pout expression on her face. He found it irresistibly cute.

He mock sighed, "Well… if you put it that way"

She looked at him expectantly, and was greeted with Neji's lips on her. Sakura's blushed increased as her eyes widened.

A throat cleared a few steps away from them.

Before pulling away Neji had softly whispered, "Alright, I'm done" then he smirked handsomely at the gaping pinkette.

Fujimori had an amused smirk on his face as he watched the intimate moment between his daughter and her fiancé. "Well Neji, I know you know that I approve of you but really, I should still play the role of the protective father. Sakura is after all, my only precious person now eh?"

Neji gave an amused smirk of his own, "Of course Fujimori-san. It'll all be worth it. I'd be glad to remind you that Sakura is also a special person of mine"

Fujimori raised his eyebrows at that but then gave a hearty chuckle. "Neji, my boy, you never fail to surprise me"

Neji looked as if he was going to say something but Sakura cut in, "Mou! Can we leave now?" The blush never faded away.

-

x0x

-

It was seven in the morning, yeah, really early to be in school but she got nothing better to do. So now she's walking towards her locker to grab her science textbook. It'll be nice to do some early browsing while she waits for Ino or Tenten to help her with some papers.

About to close her locker she jumped in alarm as someone four lockers away from her slammed his own.

She looked up, startled. "S-sasuke.."

Said boy looked to her direction and the scowl on his handsome face immediately disappeared. He inclined his head, "Sakura".

She smiled a bit, "Rough day huh?"

He stared, his onyx eyes piercing through her. The intensity can nearly suffocate her.

"Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly.

The Uchiha just shook his head. "You're early"

She nodded, "So are you" she pointed out.

Sasuke just shrugged as he took another gulp on his water bottle. He didn't get an inch of sleep all night. And so he went to school at 6:30 am to jog around the soccer field. Oh scratch that, jogging would be a much lighter term. He ran throughout the field, his feet being the ones to express his frustration with the world. The janitor had watched him for about ten minutes before shaking his head and walking away. He must've looked pathetic, running madly in the early morning.

"Morning exercise?"

"You can call it that"

She hummed in response and Sasuke took a sideways glance at her. "And you?"

Sakura stared back questioningly and he almost smirked at her. Must he always have to spell out everything to her? He smiled inwardly as he realized she hadn't changed much.

"There's still an hour before class, really early for you if I must say"

Sakura blushed embarrassedly as she saw Sasuke taking a glance behind her, as if he was looking for someone.

"He's not here" she said. It was his turn to look questioningly at her. "Neji" she clarified.

She almost missed Sasuke's eyes widening a bit, for a second, before he composed himself and raised a brow at her.

That was his way of asking without seeming to be too interested with the matter at hand.

"His Uncle needed him for a business trip, it was kinda sudden, and he just called me a few hours ago to tell him that he's on his way to the airport.. and I asked if he could stop by our house so I could see them off" she explained.

And understanding dawned on him as he noticed the dark bags under her eyes. He gritted his teeth, of course, being the caring fiancé she is she would force Neji to allow her to accompany him to the airport. Even if the sun isn't freaking rising yet! Then his eyes landed on the papers on her hand, along with her textbook.

He sighed. And of course the ever-caring fiancé would be the one to arrange and explain the Hyuuga's abrupt disappearance in school.

So that's why she came early, being the transferee that she is, she wouldn't know to whom exactly to give Neji's papers for leave. He almost snorted, if it were up to him he would've left it at that, let the Hyuuga be marked absent for however long he'll be gone.

And then it finally clicked, Hyuuga Neji is nowhere in sight. Nowhere near. Out of the country, probably not in the same continent as well. Miles and miles away from Sakura.

He can suddenly breathe freely.

Again, he eyed the papers in Sakura's hand. "I'll help you with that"

She seemed taken aback, "Wh-what?"

He sighed yet again, "You need those to help him be excused right?"

She nodded mutely. "Come on then" Sasuke muttered quietly as he started to walk.

Sakura stared unbelievably but immediately shook her head and followed the stoic Uchiha with a smile on her face.

She didn't seem to notice the content half-smile of the boy beside her.

-

x0x

-

Everyone was in the middle of their classes when the principal's voice boomed from the speakers. Each room within the academy has installed speakers for the principal, Tsunade, to have easy access to the students, teachers. Etc.

"Good morning everyone, sorry to disrupt classes but I have an important announcement for the students." Everyone keenly listened to what their principal has to say.

"Seeing as the new gym has just been finished a couple of days ago, I think it would be nice to have everyone there for its official opening. And of course for this opening to have a 'BANG'" students snickered, "I think it would be great to have a party don't you kids agree?" Shouts from every classroom resounded through the hallways. Of course, not failing to reach the principal's office. The teachers could only shake their heads, sweat drop or chuckle mirthfully at their principal.

"Now if only that was the enthusiasm each of you has towards their education" they heard Tsunade mumble through the speakers.

"Now this party would be strictly private, as in only KA students, teachers and personnel are allowed, got it?" When no affirmation reached Tsunade's ears, "AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" she bellowed. And a resounding, strong YES resounded and echoed to her office.

With a satisfied smirk, she proceeded. "Good. Well I hope you all know that I don't intend to get you all a DJ and just dance the night away" protests reached her incredible hearing. "SHUT UP!" Silence.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "This academy is not only for the _rich-assed_ people, I do hope I've drilled that on all of your brains by now. This is a school for the GIFTED, for the TALENTED, and for the EXCEPTIONAL. And I like you all to prove me right. _UNDERDSTOOD?_"

A solid, "HAI" was all she heard and she smirked triumphantly.

"Well then busy yourselves with the bulletin boards and scattered posters later on your break, I'm sure all of you would find something to fit yourselves in" and with that she turned off her microphone, and a deafening buzz resounded form the speakers.

Shizune, her secretary, could only sweat drop at her superior's antics. "Tsunade-san, don't you think tha—"

"Go get me some sake Shizune" the principal murmured as she raised her feet and rested in on her desk.

Another sweat drop as Shizune turned around and shook her head, who would've thought that this is the woman who runs the most prestigious school for the gifted, talented, exceptional, and whatever it is they say. "No one I tell you, no one" she answered her own thoughts with a chuckle.

-

x0x

-

Sakura had her eyes as big as saucers after the deafening sound, "That was the principal?!" she muttered to Tenten who sat beside her while giggling silently. "Yup, the one and only"

She shook her head humouredly, "Should have known someone like her could run this school"

The bell rang, signaling their break time and both girls stood up.

Tenten agreed easily, "Yeah, someone who doesn't kiss up to the '_rich-assed' _people" and they both chuckled while walking towards the cafeteria to meet their other friends.

"Though she sounded quite familiar.." the pink-haired girl muttered distractedly.

-

x0x

-

Later at lunch, "I got it! I got it! I got it!" Naruto happily announced, jumping up and down on his seat. And before he could reach the table he was yanked down forcibly by none other than Sasuke. Who was twitching every now and then, he noticed.

He also came to see the almost embarrassed looks of Ino and Kiba, the amused ones of Tenten, the giggling of Sakura as well as the blushing but smiling of Hinata, and of course, the light snoring of Shikamaru.

"If you don't shut up you'll surely _get it_ from Sasuke" Kiba said with a chuckle.

He glared a bit at the Inuzuka before he brightened immediately.

Kiba looked back at him questioningly, "I certainly hope that the band room is still in great condition dog-boy"

Now Kiba looked only more confused, "Wha-? Of course it is! I have someone clean it up once in awhile!" he argued, thinking that Naruto was insulting his ability of keeping things clean and in order.

Naruto's grin only broadened as he nodded approvingly, "Good. Good" he kept saying.

Now everyone looked at him as if he was losing his mind. Except for Sasuke and Shikamaru that is. Sasuke's onyx orbs started to narrow as he connected the dots of Naruto's plan. While Shikamaru seemed to be awakening from his nap.

"I don't think so Naruto" Shikamaru muttered sleepily.

"Eh? But why? Why is that Shikamaru?!" he wailed almost desperately.

Shikamaru's hazy eyes slid to Sasuke's direction. And Naruto followed his gaze.

"Teme?"

"No.." the Uchiha said in his quiet voice.

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed, about to voice his protest.

"I don't mind" Shikamaru interjected, his gaze on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him for a second, before he shook his head.

"Neji would agree! You can play lead while he is away!" Naruto continued to argue.

And the girls still looked lost.

Kiba though, realized where all of this is going.

"I'm with Shikamaru, fine with me" he announced, earning Naruto's grateful grin and Sasuke's unnerving stare.

He raised his hands in mock-surrender and grinned at the Uchiha.

And then Ino finally caught on, "Wait a minute, you guys aren't thinking of bringing the Shinobi back are you?!" she exclaimed high-spiritedly.

Tenten and Hinata looked curiously whereas Sakura's eyes brightened as she whipped her head to the guys, "Seariously?! That'd be great!" she said excitedly.

And fuck everything for that was all Sasuke needed to hear to agree.

-

x0x

-

"You'll really need to come back soon Neji, the guys already started to set-up the band equipment again!" she said enthusiastically.

A chuckle answered her, "Well they'd have to do for now, I think I'll be held up for a bit over here"

Sakura sighed. "Seriously?"

It was Neji's turn to sigh, "Yeah. I'll try to call whenever I can okay Cherry? I miss you already"

She smiled fondly, "Me too, I'm used to you already you know that? You take care of yourself okay Neji?"

Neji laughed, "Of course. Well I like to apologize for bothering you with the papers for school, I really should've just given it to an associate"

"No, it's no problem, not at all"

"So did Ino or Tenten guide you with the arrangements?"

Sakura remained silent, thinking. "Sakura?" Neji called.

"…it was actually Sasuke who arranged everything Neji"

Now it was his turn to be silent.

"Neji?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh.." was all that the Hyuuga could mutter.

"I got to go Sakura, the meeting's about to start, go to sleep okay? I'll call you tomorrow"

"But Neji—" and the line went dead.

Sakura stared at her phone as she tried to analyze whether she did the right thing or not. She thought that Sasuke was thoughtful for helping her with Nei's supposed arrangements, shouldn't Neji feel good about that? Now all hopes of getting those two to get along seems hopeless.

Glancing at the clock she noticed it was almost 10:48 pm. '_Better get to sleep Sakura' _she told herself.

-

x0x

-

The radio became his favorite past-time for a while now, and as he lay on his bed and listen to other people share their love stories or problems on air, as cheesy as it may sound, it soothes him.

About 10:54 pm his phone beeped, and he flipped it open to read a message from a very good friend of his.

_'I'm warning you Uchiha, know your place'_

He almost smirked as he resumed his position while holding his phone. And it was time for the music break, well what do you know, the latest American Idol song came up.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked truly this time as he replied to Hyuuga Neji's message. Just to spite him:

_'I see no boundaries Hyuuga'_

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	13. The Complexities and Possibilities

**A/N: **SORRY! I sincerely, really, truly apologize for the delay. I hope this chapter would make it up to you guys! Longer than the previous one, for atonement from you guys. And don't worry I have already started Chapter 14, just needs a bit if editing.

As for the previous chapter, I used the 'No boundaries' song by Kris Allen. It's a great song, I really loved it. And for this chapter, 'I could not ask for more' by Edwin Mccain. 3

And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to those who updated last chapter, cutecookiechick, harunosakura, musical-harmony-08, hersheygurl025 and Spazz8884. Also to Minako-Akemi and Eve Alexis for the messages. :)

_________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

-

"You guys are gonna love me for this!" Ino exclaimed as she marched into Kiba's band room where the guys are currently tuning their instruments, Naruto with the drums, Kiba with the bass, Sasuke with the lead guitar and her lazy-ass of a boyfriend with the rhythm guitar. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata could only shake their heads amusedly as they followed and got themselves comfortable.

She could barely keep a squeal of joy of seeing her boyfriend doing something that isn't sleeping or cloud-watching. Well she's squealing now so there's no sense keeping it.

This is the reason why she was so enthusiastic about the boys having their band back. You do not want to know how a girlfriend, as demanding and as bossy as she is, gets frustrated enough that she threw a pair of never-been-worn stilettos to her boyfriend's head, which he barely managed to dodge, sending her heels out the window. Ino of course, eyes-wide and sent her boyfriend an i-could-not-believe-you-let-that-happen look before managing to run outside after almost leaping through the whole grand staircase of the Yamanaka mansion. And the never-been-worn because it's _damn_ brand NEW stilettos?

Being chewed upon by their German Shepherd.

Ino cried waterfalls that day, she only wanted to go to the movies but her oh-so-lazy-but-oh-so-loved boyfriend said that he'd rather watch the clouds than a movie. She did not talk to Shikamaru until said boyfriend begrudgingly bought her a new pair two days later, begrudgingly because he couldn't believe that a pair of devil's shoes could get Ino that mad at him.

Well back to the story, Ino is happily and smugly eyeing the boys on the mini-stage.

"Well what's this about Ino?" Kiba was the first to ask.

"You four are SO gonna love me for this!" she merrily repeated in a sing-song voice.

The others sweatdropped, until Naruto couldn't hold his curiosity anymore and questioned Ino, in that whiny, irritating voice of his. To Sasuke that is.

It went on for ten more minutes and just when Sasuke was at the end of his control Shikamaru spoke up, head bent, still fixing his guitar's strings.

"I already love you Ino, and I have enough admirers and fanboys of yours to deal with so just please say what you have to say" he finished with a sigh.

Silence.

Sakura dropped the yummy macaroon she was munching, Hinata looked up with a lovely shade of pink on her face, Tenten, who was about to turn a page of the magazine she was browsing froze. As the three boys look shockingly at Shikamaru after his out of the moment declaration, as if they would suddenly turn into fanboys!

It was Sakura who broke the silence, "Awwwww!" she squealed.

Hinata smiled whereas Tenten bit her lip to stop from laughing.

Naruto and Kiba broke to a fit of laughter, Naruto banging the drums and Kiba clutching his stomach, both almost with tears from laughing too much.

Shikamaru blushed the lightest shade of red as he muttered a 'troublesome' and tightened the strings. It was the fastest way to get her to spill what she's so excited about.

If to calm down a hysteric Ino is to have a blabbering Shikamaru, then to get Ino to spill something she's so exuberant about is, well, a cheesy Shikamaru.

-

**Chapter 13: The Complexities and Possibilities**

-

"Wha-? But.. I'm… Shika-kun that's not FAIR!" Ino cried out to her boyfriend, face all red.

Sakura giggled quietly, Shikamaru is rarely the romantic person, and so it's not often that her bestfriend receives declarations like that which makes her so sure that Ino is doing a happy dance in her mind as of this moment.

Eventually though Ino finally got back her momentum and proudly exclaimed, "I've arranged you guys a gig tonight!" her blue eyes sparkled as she said that.

Sasuke could only shake his head amusedly as he resumed what he was doing. But then he took a glance at Shikamaru who smiled fondly at his girlfriend who was currently being bombarded with questions by the two loud-mouths, to which they were equally answered.

It must feel great to be able to openly express your feelings like that. To be able to have your loved one. To be able to tell her you love her just like that. To be able to see her flushed and stuttering because of you. To be able to make your special someone happy. To be able to be _free._

He used to envy Shikamaru for his genius mind that allows him to slack off but still have impressive records.

Sasuke then sneaked a glance at Sakura who was looking wistfully at Shikamaru and Ino. She smiled a bit then turned to him, onyx met emerald, and it took all his willpower and self-loathing to force himself to just stand there. Sakura averted her eyes and so did he as they watched Shikamaru come down the stage and pull Ino away before she could smack Kiba and Naruto.

The Nara whispered something into her ears and she blushed in return before huffing at him, "Well the girls and I are going shopping, we'll see you guys later at the Aburame's chateau" she announced before she stomped out, chin up and still adorably blushing.

The three girls could only blink their eyes before laughing softly and following their friend.

Shikamaru smiled once more as he watched his girlfriend's little show before he turned back to the guys.

Sasuke decided then, he envied Shikamaru now for an entirely different reason.

He envies the pineapple-head for being able to keep the blissful relationship he has with the girl he loves.

-

x0x

-

Tenten let out a laugh as she crossed her arms behind her head, "He really got you in there didn't he Ino?"

Ino continued blushing at that as Hinata and Sakura chuckled as well.

"Well you girls have to bear with me at the moment, it is after all, so rare of him to tell that straight out" she murmured as she smiled softly.

Sakura smiled at her as she approached Ino, "Well there really is no need for Shikamaru to say it in words right? After all anyone can see how much he loves and cares for you"

Ino's eyes widened as she stuttered once more, "I.. I d-don't know what you're talking about Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl just laughed as she patted Ino's shoulder, "Liar. I'm sure you see how his eyes soften when he looks at you, or how he does things for you, that considering how he's so lazy. He also does everything in his power to please you, even if it is a bit out of his character. He loves you Ino, even if he doesn't often say the three words to you" .

"Just like how Neji and Sasuke are to you Sakura" Tenten whispered to herself. And Hinata, being but a few inches away from her couldn't help but overhear. She glanced at Tenten, shocked, '_Sasuke-san?'_

"Mou! I know that Forehead! But I'm just a girl okay? I need some romance and sweetness once in awhile you know?" Ino exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling and a happy smile on her face.

"I hear you girl" Sakura answered with a wink.

-

x0x

-

"We have a problem" Shikamaru said as he sighed.

Sasuke took one glance at him and nodded, indicating that he understood their current dilemma.

Naruto and Kiba however, as per usual, did not.

"Eh?" they asked at the same time.

"We've only been practicing for two days, not even as a band as of yet, so what do you expect us to play tonight?" Shikamaru asked back.

Naruto scratch the back of his head as Kiba cursed softly.

Shikamaru eyed his three friends then his charcoal eyes rested on the Uchiha, Sasuke apparently tense, "To be honest guys the most familiar to me still was the one we played during our junior high prom" he said.

Sasuke grew rigid. Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks before reluctantly agreeing with Shikamaru. It is after all the last song their band played and they really loved the rhythm.

"We still have about 8 hours or so, we can start practicing for another song" Sasuke reasoned.

"Still Sasuke, it's our coming back, we need to make an impression. Even if we rehearse a new song now there's bound to be flaws. It's better to rehearse something we're familiar with than starting from scratch" Shikamaru reasoned back, he didn't want to distress his friend any further but they really have no other choice.

"Perhaps we can ask Shino to switch the dates of performances in his place" Kiba suggested.

Shikamaru sighed, "We can do that, but there's no guarantee.. and Ino was really happy about this, she did the trouble of arranging it for us"

Seeing the look in the Nara's eyes, he can see that the last thing Shikamaru would like to do is to disappoint Ino. Sasuke sighed as his hold on his guitar tightened a bit.

Minutes passed.

"It's alright. We'll play tonight" the Uchiha announced softly.

"You sure teme?" Naruto asked, to confirm.

"Aa.." Sasuke answered as he strapped his guitar.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just that.." Shikamaru started.

"I understand Shikamaru, don't worry about it" and he gave a half-smile to show that he really does understand.

'_I'll have to stop being so selfish' _Sasuke thought to himself. His friends have been there for him for far too long, tolerating his cold, unsocial self. They've been sensitive to his wants and needs that he hasn't been able to fulfill his duty as a friend by returning the favor. Now is not the time to consider his feelings, it's time for them to see the strong-willed Uchiha Sasuke.

And when Shikamaru saw the new glint in Sasuke's eyes, he understood as well, "Thanks" he said as he smirked at his friend.

Shikamaru then strapped his guitar as well, "We'll focus on the rhythm first" Sasuke said.

The three nodded, even if Sasuke would not be able to rehearse the singing, he knew the lyrics by heart.

He was the one who wrote it after all.

-

x0x

-

Hinata had been distracted during their trip to the mall. Whereas Ino and Sakura continued browsing and shoving different apparels and clothing on her hands and Tenten's, she didn't get to see actually what she was trying on. Even as Ino, 'oooh-ed' and 'ahhh-ed', and Sakura clapped her hands as she went out of the fitting room, she didn't really appreciate what she was wearing; her mind was wandering, to about two and a half years ago.

She remembered sitting next to Neji on the family room as her cousin continued to browse through the channels of their plasma TV. She was admiring her newly polished sea-foam nails at that time, to which Sakura insisted that they have together. The Hyuuga heiress didn't really had much friends, how could she when she's homeschooled and never gets to wander out without a couple of maids and guards trailing behind her?

Hinata remembered being really glad that she now had a girlfriend to do those stuff together, they only met five months ago, and during the first two months Sakura had really been depressed and most of the time out-of-it. She could also recall the multiple times she visited Sakura's room yet before she could knock she would pause, only to hear sobbing from the room.

Her cousin clearly had feelings for the pink-haired girl, she could very well confirm that. She's happy about that, if it so happens that they end up together Sakura would be her relative. But then she can also see that her new friend doesn't see her Neji-nii that way, well not yet at least, she said to herself.

When she gathered enough courage to ask her cousin of what was troubling her friend, Neji skillfully avoided the topic and before he could leave promptly reminded her to not mention or ask anything to Sakura regarding that topic. She could only nod at Neji's strong and strict voice when he said that.

Well back to the family room, Hinata glanced up when she noticed that her cousin had finally stayed put in a channel. It was news actually, in Japan, reporting the successful engagement party that will signify the union of two of Japan's most affluent families. Uchiha and Hazugawa. The news suddenly showed a video footage of the 'couple', she saw a stoic, handsome boy with spiky, raven hair, with an elegant, beautiful, black-haired girl holding his right arm. Though the expressions on their faces are truly opposites, the other smiling happily, while the other looked as if he would rather be anywhere at the moment, they looked like a pretty good couple to her.

It is after all, only normal for their status to get engaged even at such a young age. She could tell that they were probably on the same age group.

Of course Hinata didn't know them back then, only familiar with the names Uchiha and Hazugawa through news and the business magazines she was forced to read by her tutor.

The news was barely done when the TV was suddenly turned off. She quickly averted her gaze to her left, only to be further surprised. Neji was gritting his teeth in anger, his eyes narrowed to slits and she could vaguely see veins around his eyes. Her mother once said that it's a trait among the Hyuuga men, it just shows how furious they really are. She saw that once with her father, after a business partner had the gall to steal from them, and she also found out that she really didn't like it, not one bit.

Neji abruptly stood up before throwing away the remote he was holding, he stormed off and slammed the door shut.

Hinata was a bit shaken as she stared at the door; she had never seen her cousin that angry before. But she did not think that Sakura's reaction would scare her more.

They were having tea that afternoon, and though Hinata was tempted to ask her what was about the Uchiha-Hazugawa engagement that angered Neji so much, she held back. Something, common sense or instincts perhaps, stopped her.

Sakura had stood up to get a better view of the sunset from the other window when they overheard some gossiping maids who were cleaning the hall from the other side of the latest news about the engagement. It was silent thus their voices could be heard throughout the hallway.

Sakura promptly dropped the teacup she was holding, Hinata ran to her side immediately only to see her emerald eyes dull and widen. She slid to the floor as Hinata tried to support her friend's body as best as she could. "Sakura-chan?!" she had exclaimed then, frantic. That seem to awaken Sakura for she blinked and when she turned to stare at the Hyuuga holding her, her tears streamed non-stop. "Gomen Hinata-chan" referring to the teacup she just broke, the maids awhile ago came running towards them, and no matter how many times they reassured Sakura that the teacup was nothing she just kept crying and crying, gasping for air, clinging to Hinata as if her life depended on it.

Hinata was absolutely sure then that it had nothing to do with the broken teacup but the oh-so-controversial engagement. Next thing that she remembered was Neji running towards them, looking extremely frantic and worried as he gathered Sakura in his arms and took her to her room.

The Hyuuga heiress had a hunch since then, that something had happened between the engaged couple, Neji-nii and Sakura-chan. And after seeing how heart-broken her friend has been after hearing the engagement, how she saw anger in her cousin's eyes, it must have been a love story gone wrong.

Now that she is in Japan, with the people in question free to observe, she would have been blind to not notice the obvious tension among them. She would've easily dismissed Neji and Sasuke's almost-brawl at the mall before as her cousin being inebriated thus irrational and Sasuke just being a concerned friend, but really, when Sakura is involved it's a whole new story.

She didn't need anyone to fill her in anymore, she could connect the clues and facts that she have gathered. She's not a Hyuuga for nothing after all.

And Tenten's whispered words awhile ago were all the confirmation that she needed.

Uchiha Sasuke has been, and up to this very moment is in love with Haruno Sakura.

Hyuuga Neji has been waiting, and is finally able to show his love for Haruno Sakura.

She glanced at her pink-haired friend who just came out of the fitting room, wearing a dress Ino had shoved to her, twirling and laughing.

From what she had gathered through their years of friendship, could it be possible, that Haruno Sakura, is… still in love with Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata's brows furrowed a bit as she thought of this, but Sakura is in love with her cousin! She could see that.

She gulped as another thought entered her musings, she could see it so clearly then and could only pray that her friend would find happiness in the end at the same time wishing for the same for her cousin. But Sasuke isn't a bad person, an admirable one if she dare say, all of them deserve to be happy and her last thought slapped her awake of the complexity and dilemmas in life, particularly love.

Haruno Sakura is in love with Hyuuga Neji AND Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, it is truly a possibility.

-

x0x

-

"What do you mean Hyuuga Neji is out of the country?!" Ayumi all but shrieked.

Her hired informant, one of Hazugawa'a loyal bodyguards, bowed as he answered, "He is currently on a business trip Miss Hazugawa"

"Bu-but.." Ayumi's eyes suddenly narrowed. "How long will he be gone? When did he leave?"

"About two weeks Miss, he left four days ago"

Ayumi could have shrieked again. No wonder she hasn't been seeing much of her Sasuke-kun! She was tempted to stomp her foot but refrained from doing so and her bodyguards could swear that steam is coming out of the Hazugawa heiress' ears.

She breathed in deeply a few times to calm herself down. "Find me a way to contact Hyuuga Neji…" the informant seemed to object but Ayumi directed her sharp gaze to him, shutting him up, "and go find Sasuke, be sure to inform me of his whereabouts once you find him" she added softly.

As the Hazugawa guards nodded and left Ayumi, she was left to stare at the sunset on her father's study, sipping tea as she leaned and sighed on the window.

Miyu, who has been looking for her mistress for quite some time now stopped by the door. She could only shake her head sadly, Ayumi is a good kid, always has been, just that her parents spoiled her too much that she got used to having whatever it is she wants. She could only pray that her mistress would realize what she is doing before it is too late.

Ayumi frowned as she felt a teardrop roll down her cheek; she caught it with her index finger before wiping it immediately. She stared ahead, still with narrowed eyes as she thought, _'Hyuuga, you better put a leash on that fiancé of yours… before I do it myself'._

-

x0x

-

When they arrived at the chateau, neither of the boys would look at her directly when they wished their good luck. Sakura wondered at that, but then shrugged it off.

Her phone suddenly vibrated so she excused herself from the girls.

She went outside and smiled as she saw Neji's name. "So now you call me" she said teasingly.

She could tell Neji was smirking from the other side, "I didn't know it was a crime to call you"

"You hang up on me last night Neji, you really must be a busy person aren't you?"

"Aa. Forgive me for that Sakura… it was sudden I know" he answered softly.

Sakura smiled, "It's no worries Neji, of course I understand, I was just messing with you" she finished with a soft chuckle.

Neji raised his brows, "You've been hanging around Naruto too much" he stated, as if disapprovingly.

She laughed at his teasing, "Speaking of Naruto.. they're about to play tonight. We're in Shino's chateau you see, and Ino has been ecstatic about it since this morning"

"I could imagine that. Any idea of what they'll be playing?"

"Hmmm. Now that you've mentioned it, I have no idea" Sakura muttered.

Neji laughed. "Well I'm sure they'll be able to put up a great performance"

"Mm-hm" Sakura agreed. "Though I think they're pretty nervous about tonight"

"That, I can't imagine Sakura, you know Shinobi when they play"

Sakura nodded, momentarily forgetting that Neji couldn't see her, "But they wouldn't look me in the eye awhile ago, and Naruto's been mumbling '_I hope this doesn't end badly' _a few times you see"

That made Neji pause, "Well.. Were they able to practice?"

"I think so.. when Ino told them this morning they were in the band room and—" Sakura suddenly slapped her forehead. "Oh no.."

"What is it Sakura?" Neji asked patiently from the other line.

"They haven't been practicing seriously with songs Neji, and then we suddenly dropped a bomb at them this morning that they'll be performing tonight, as in NOW! They couldn't have practiced a whole new song with that time and perfect it"

And before Neji could respond Sakura hurriedly said, "I'll call you tonight okay Neji? Miss you" and then it was her turn to hang up.

Neji stared at his phone, '_Miss you too' _he thought, but then he continued to stare at it uneasily.

Sakura said that the guys wouldn't look at her, meaning they were anxious about something. But it couldn't be about playing again could it? For God's sake, Shinobi is a lot more confident than they should be when they play. They all love what they are doing so what's there to be nervous about?

He was about to leave his phone when Sakura's worried voice played again in his head, ' _They couldn't have practiced a whole new song with that time and perfect it'_. Neji thought about it, knowing Shikamaru, who acts as the band's manager as well, their coming back song should be perfect. Not a problem since they had plenty of songs from before to choose from, they'd just have to pick the song they're most familiar with. It will probably be the last one they played….

Neji did a double take, '_Shit!', _he hurriedly picked up his phone and called Sakura. '_They wouldn't, would they?' _ And Neji cursed loudly as Sakura's phone continued ringing, he didn't give up calling.

Fuck it, they would.

They would play Sasuke's five month anniversary gift to Sakura.

-

x0x

-

He wasn't able to look her in the eyes when she went to greet them with the girls. He never remembered being this nervous about performing, perhaps years ago, when it was the same song they were about to play, but certainly for an entirely different reason.

On stage now he looked at the table the girls were currently lounging on. The same spot they were in when it was Sakura who sang in this stage. He can now see that it was directly in front of the stage and wondered how she felt back then.

The music slowly filled his senses, it was his cue.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
_

He fixed his gaze on Sakura's shocked face, as he continued to sing from his heart. He remembered cherishing this particular song as one of his best, if not the best. He clearly poured his feelings with this song, his feelings for Sakura. Sasuke took a breath and momentarily closed his eyes, relishing in the lyrics as he sang it, reminiscing how happy he was when he had written it, each and every word expresses genuine thoughts and is nothing but the truth.

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

Sakura wanted to cry, really, but she composed herself. It wouldn't benefit anyone, most especially herself if she suddenly burst into tears. Sasuke is looking directly at her, holding her gaze, and for the love of all that is Holy she could not comprehend why she could not look away.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

They were in the same situation; singing a song they have composed from the true experiences, true feelings, in the very same stage, in front of the person they dedicated it to. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the emotions getting the best of him as Sakura took in a shaky breath and stood rigid.

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

Both could see themselves clearly, about three years ago, on their junior prom, Sasuke singing this to her, she was in tears that unforgettable night. She knew that Sasuke's band was part of the program, but she didn't think that they'd play, or more importantly, he'd sing a sweet, romantic and heart-felt song in front of half of the student population in their school.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

As Sasuke realized the song was about to end, he opened his eyes once more, fixing his gaze on his one true love, because really, truly, undeniably, from what he have experienced years before with her….

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more_

He couldn't have asked for more.

-

_________________________252525252525252525252525____________________

**Tbc.. ü**


	14. The Right Thing

**A/N: **I have just recovered from serious writer's block. FORGIVE ME! :(( And so here is the next chapter, it would really help a lot if you would comment on how you think of it and I'll admit that the end of this chapter is pretty rush since I really, _really _wanted to update this as soon as possible so if you'd want a remake, might as well let me know. I hope readers haven't lost interest yet.

Thanks so much! :)

_______________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

"WHAT?!" Neji roared as he answered his phone. He is extremely agitated for Sakura is yet to answer his calls since the last hour and then all of the sudden there was this incoming call which he scrambled to get, expecting it to be Sakura, but of course the Gods were not in his side today, it was an unregistered number.

There was a pause which Neji took advantage of and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"My, my, aren't you in a bad mood Neji?" drawled the person on the other line as if amused.

Neji frowned, "Who is this?" he asked in that demanding tone of his.

"It's Ayumi" she said pleasantly, "Now Neji wh-"

Neji scowled, "That's Hyuuga for you. What do you want? And if I need to be rude as to know how you got this number, believe me Hazugawa, I would."

Ayumi, all the way to Japan, raised a brow. "You really are not in the mood are you?"

An annoyed sigh, "Since when have I been in the mood when I talk to you?"

Ayumi gave a small laugh, "Point taken. So I'll get to the reason I called, why, in heaven's name, did you not inform me that you'll be leaving?!"

Neji almost hang up, "Why, in heaven's name, do I need to explain myself to you?"

"We had an agreement Hyuuga, you'd keep Sakura away from my Sasuke-kun and I—" Neji was at his patience' end that he did not let Ayumi finish.

"I did not agree with any proposition of yours Hazugawa, and if there's anyone forgetting something, need I remind you that it is YOU who has the problem of keeping YOUR fiancé away from mine. "

Ayumi had the gall to be offended, "Are you saying I can't handle my own relationship? That I am _worried _because of that little skank of a fiancé you have?!"

Now she really drew the line, "YES Hazugawa, I am saying that you can't control your relationship with Uchiha since it is after all, just for show. And YES, you are terribly worried and threatened because of Sakura and I am WARNING you to be more cautious of your words about her for you will very well regret it all when I get to you" and he promptly hang up.

Neji took a sharp intake of breath and glared at nothing in particular as he plopped himself down on the king-sized bed and tried to banish all thoughts.

Ayumi stared at her phone dumbly, '_He hang up on me!'_, she thought childishly. She almost stomped all her way to their spacious living room to meet her guards. "Have you found Sasuke-kun yet?"

"Yes Miss Hazugawa, he's at the mall and currently dining in the Aburame's chateau."

Ayumi thought for awhile before smiling to herself "Okay then, can you drive me there? Sasuke-kun and I have a date."

Chapter 14: **The Right Thing**

After the song loud applauses erupted from the audience whereas fans shrieked and fervently exclaimed their joy for Shinobi coming back.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten, seemingly oblivious to the original purpose of the song the boys just performed stood and cheered along with the crowd. Ino beaming widely as she waved to her boyfriend who was grumpily trying to get past the crowd who had gathered by the stage. Kiba and Naruto though were enjoying the recognition and continued waving and smiling to the crowd which is unsurprisingly mostly girls. "You all like that huh? Well there's more to come folks! Stay tuned!" Naruto said loudly and proudly as he gave a wink to the mob. When they began chanting and asking for more, Kiba answered, "That's all for now ladies, we'll make it up to all of you soon though" Kiba said suavely as he grinned.

"The two idiots are loving the attention" Tenten remarked. Hinata stiffened a bit as she all but witnessed Naruto's harmless flirting with their new/or not fans. Ino noticed this and assured the meek girl immediately, "Don't worry Hinata, that's just how that particular idiot is, being how he is so carefree and outgoing but I'd bet you a yummy non-fat vanilla frap that he'd turn his way here and forget everything else", she finished with a smile and a twinkle in her eye Hinata wasn't sure to trust or look forward to.

Tenten snuck a glance at the doubtful Hyuuga and laughed, "It's fine Hinata, I know Ino can be a bit… scary sometimes but this time I'd back her up with that thought."

"HEY!" Ino exclaimed then pouted at her friends, "Forehead back me up— Sakura?"

Hinata and Tenten turned to where Ino was looking at only to find Sakura heading to the patio.

"Saku—" Ino was about to follow her best friend out only to be stop when an arm wrapped around her waist, "Let Sasuke handle it" her smart boyfriend had whispered and that was when flashbacks of their junior prom came back. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to Shikamaru, "Are you sure that's the wise thing to do?"

Shikamaru stared at her for a second before sighing, "No… but I think it'll be the right thing to do at the moment" and he gestured to Sasuke who stayed at the center of the stage but quickly got on his feet as soon as he saw Sakura heading outside.

Hinata an Tenten though were distracted because Naruto had finally turned to their table and shouted, "HINATA-CHAN!" and he waved happily and grinned, Tenten smiled and nudged the blushing girl with her elbow, Hinata in turn meekly gave a wave and if possible Naruto's grin widened and he ran towards them.

"Did you like it Hina-chan?!" Naruto asked excitedly and a hopeful expression on his face. Hinata thought that even if she didn't like their performance, which is so not true because she _loved_ it and Naruto looked really cool as he played the drums, she could never say no to that expression.

Hinata managed to nod and with a sense of courage she didn't think she have, she added, "Y-you were great Naruto-kun" and then she smiled shyly, blushing and all.

Naruto blinked, blushing a pink shade before taking hold of the Hyuuga's wrist and saying, "Well then you better be there for our next performances Hinata. Always."

Blink. Blush. Knees weakened. Hinata thought she would faint but she stopped herself because she'll be damned if her shyness robbed her away of this moment with Naruto-kun. With a fluttering heart and butterflies in her stomach she answered, " O-of course Naruto-kun, always" and she smiled.

Momentarily dazzled all Naruto could do was smile back.

Tenten blinked and placed a hand on her mouth to prevent a squeal from coming out for it would definitely ruin the mood, don't forget that Tenten isn't one for squealing but the moment was just so precious that she her sentimental and girlish side came out. She took a few steps back to give the two some alone time, she couldn't help but think that she owned Ino and Sakura for being able to witnessed this unbelievably adorable scene with her own eyes.

x0x

"Sakura…" came the rich, baritone voice she could never be able to forget.

She stiffened, that much was obvious to Sasuke as he pinned his dark gaze to the pink-haired girl a few steps before him. She was watching the night sky while holding the banisters a little tightly, and begrudgingly, he noticed, it further tightened when she heard him.

Sakura just wanted some fresh air, to be able to think properly, rationally, and of course appropriately. But she couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that is threatening to cut within her anytime as the memories, all of them, are revived and refreshed within her because of that song. She expected Sasuke to follow her, and right she is. Sakura suppressed a smile, she can still tell Sasuke's reactions or approach to things. But just because she expected it, she knows for a fact that she isn't prepared. She doesn't know what to say to him.

But the Sakura Haruno that came back to Japan has now grown, matured, in more ways than one. And she'd be sure to show Sasuke just that.

But after a minute of just standing there, Sasuke nervous as hell, he could feel his fingers getting cold so he buried them, as always, in his pockets. But Sakura surprised him when she faced him with a small, warm smile after she took a deep breath.

"Sasuke." She greeted.

Sasuke was proud of her, there is no pink-haired girl standing in front of him but a woman. And Sasuke wasn't sure he could handle this.

Before he could speak, Sakura started to walk and he stopped his breath as she walked… past him. He turned around almost immediately thinking that she might head back inside which would of course lead to them not being able to talk privately resulting to him never knowing what she feels and thinks of this very moment.

He would not let that happen.

He grabbed her wrist before anything else and emerald eyes widened a bit as Sakura turned her gaze to him. With an almost pleading look on the Uchiha's face she couldn't stop a fond smile from appearing on her face. "I was going to sit over there" she said as she pointed to one of the wooden porch swings by the wall of the chateau, "Sit with me?" she asked with a smile.

Sasuke stared at her for her a moment before releasing his hold on her wrist and following her as she walked towards the porch swing. Sakura sat first, as she swing a bit and patted the space next to her. Sasuke sighed, but truly, it was an intake of breath to steady his nerves and sat down.

The swing was steadied as both fell to silent, and whether the silence is comfortable or tension-filled, Sasuke couldn't decide.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me… you know that right?" Sakura asked, her head still inclined towards the sky.

Sasuke turned to look at her, eyes glazed with somber understanding as his throat constricted and went dry.

"…you never had to" came Sakura's whisper after a moment, now with her head lowered, her eyes covered by pink bangs.

This time, the Uchiha stared at her, and he couldn't stop the choke that escaped him, a beginning of a broken laugh, "But when did that stop me?"

Sakura looked at him, startled, and he stared at her teary emerald gaze. She managed to grin at him but it let a few teardrops fall and Sasuke's hand twitched to wipe them away and just as he was about to do that Sakura ducked her head again and hastily wiped her tears on her own.

"You're right, since when did that stop you?" He noticed how Sakura seemed to struggle, to contain whatever it is she wanted to say, but emotions are truly a powerful and deceitful thing, she wasn't able to stop what came out of her mouth next, " Yet—yet the one time I really wanted, no, _needed_ an explanation from you, you—you left me clueless. Alone. Broken." She was sobbing now, but still holding much of it inside.

"Sak—" Sasuke attempted to sooth her and place an arm around her shoulder but Sakura stopped his arm with a twist of her shoulders. Again, she hastily wiped the tears away, licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"I—I'm sorry Sasuke. It just… came out. It came out wrong, forgive me. We should forget about it, that's all in the past now"

And yet again Sakura did not allow Sasuke to speak.

After a deep sigh, "Let's just… not talk about it Sasuke. We don't want to complicate things, everything's fine as it is, and this is how it's supposed to be. It's the right thing."

"How is it the right thing?" came Sasuke's quiet voice and he almost smacked himself. It was wishful thinking for him to believe that Sakura would want more than what they have, in his opinion that is.

Sakura spared him a look and then gazed straight ahead again, "It's… the right thing, because it spares most of us, the people around us. It protects what happiness we may all have"

Sasuke clenched his fists which were on top of his knees at the moment, he knew their relationship now was the best and most proper after all of has happened yet it hurt, _damn _it really hurt. He could feel his heart tighten and he _almost_ couldn't breathe.

Sakura looked at him, concerned, but before she could ask him what's wrong Sasuke slacked on the porch swing, swaying them a bit. After a long moment and a deep sigh he said, in a strained, pained voice, "I, I always knew… that doing the right thing would be troublesome," Sakura's lips quirked a bit at his use of their lazy friend's favorite word. " Yet, yet the one time I chose to do what's right… it proved to be much, much painful." He turned his onyx gaze to her, Sakura silently holding his gaze, as he opened his heart a bit after years.

"It cost me _you._"

x0x

_**About three years ago…**_

"_Yes Otou-san" Sasuke answered through his phone and hang up. He looked to the girl who he had his arm wrapped around only to find her brilliant emerald gaze blinking up at him, he gave her a smile._

"_Fugaku-san?" she asked cutely. Sasuke nodded with a sigh, "I'm sorry, I had no idea—" Sakura cut him off by placing a finger on his lips as she adjusted her position to face him, "Bap, bap, bap. No need to say sorry Sasuke-kun, duty calls" she said with a smile, then shooed him away saying "Now go be an Uchiha."_

_Sasuke stared at her for a moment before smirking and shaking his head, he then took hold of Sakura's face and placed a tender kiss on her right cheek and whispered, "I'll be back."_

_Sakura, who momentarily closed her eyes, smiled at him with rosy cheeks._

_And Sasuke decided he should really be leaving before he changed his mind, after all, his father seldom calls a private meeting with him. He turned to their friends who were all lounging on Kiba's band room, which is after all the Shinobi's headquarters._

"_I'll be leaving now" he announced as he stood up causing their friends to turn their heads his way. Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's attitude._

"_Eh? But teme! We're just having a 10-minute break! We'll be back to practice soon enough" Naruto protested._

_Sasuke tsk-ed and was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it by pushing him towards the door, "Now, now Sasuke-kun, no time for explaining, I'll do it for you. Ja!" Sasuke almost stumbled to his feet but quickly regained balance as he stared at his girlfriend with eyebrows raised, Sakura just grinned cheekily at him, "Fine. Stay here, I'll pick you up."_

"_Understood Sasuke-sama" Sakura made a mock salute and laughed when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "I'll be here Sasuke-kun. Now don't worry and just take care okay?"_

_Sasuke just sighed then flicked her forehead lightly, "Alright. Later Blossom" he smirked then headed towards the main door._

_He didn't return to Kiba's that night._

_He didn't answer Sakura's worried calls._

_Or Naruto's 'Where are you teme? I thought you'd pick Sakura-chan up' messages._

_He wasn't even able to reply to Sakura's message, 'Sasuke-kun, Neji said he'll drive me home. I'll go with him okay? You seem pretty busy so I won't be a bother. But… call me when you're done okay? I love you'_

_Sasuke gripped his phone tightly before he roughly threw it on his bed. He then continued to thrash his room as he decided to break every breakable thing within his reach. He was furious, mad and seemingly going crazy as he screamed and threw anything he could get his hands on. His mind barely registered the sound of a frantic Mikoto shouting for someone to get her the keys of her son's room._

_The young Uchiha finally lost energy as he dropped to the carpeted floor, his voice hoarse, his chest tightening frighteningly, and suppressed tears slipping from his eyes. _

_Mikoto was finally able to open the door only to find the heartbreaking picture her son has made. His room which was always spic and span considering that her Sasuke could be the total neat freak who organizes everything almost every hour of the day, was totally ruined; clothes thrown everywhere, books smashed to the windows, CD's cracked and scattered all over, his full-body mirror shattered and much, much more._

_She gasped as she noticed that it was Sasuke's own fist that broke the mirror due to the blood dripping down the carpet. Her son, her once proud, confident, cocky but happy younger son, now slumped in the middle of his destroyed room, hand bleeding, choking for air that Mikoto couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She then ran to aid Sasuke who didn't even acknowledge her presence as she hugged him to her chest and cried for him. It happened for so many minutes that Mikoto wasn't able to count anymore that Sasuke shifted his lifeless gaze to his sobbing Mother cradling his head. _

"_O-Okaa-san" came Sasuke's broken whisper._

_Mikoto suppressed her tears as her hand caressed her son's cheeks, "I'm here son. I'm here"_

_And she swear her heart broke when Sasuke hugged her like how he would use to do when he was a kid who had wakened up from a nightmare, curled to her and crying out whatever it is he felt._

x0x

_**Still three years ago…**_

_When Neji and Sakura arrived at the Haruno's mansion, he turned off his engine to look at the worrying Sakura._

_He gave her a smile, "Don't be like that, I'm positive Sasuke has a reasonable explanation for this"_

_Sakura looked at him and he saw all the emotions tha pink-haired girl was trying to suppress, worry, fear, anxiousness. "Y- you don't understand Neji, Fugaku-san doesn't like me. I just know it, I can feel it."_

_Neji frowned lightly, "You seldom see him Sakura, and besides, Fugaku-san is known for his cold attitude."_

_Sakura turned fully t him this time and stressed every word she was about to say, "Trust me Neji, he doesn't like me for his son. And, and I'm afraid that, that he may have told Sasuke to stay away from me, to leave me!" She was close to being hysterical and she knew it, but she doesn't care. This is Neji, her close friend, he would understand her, believe her._

_The Hyuuga took hold of both her shoulders, "Sakura, look at me", after calming down and a few deep breaths she did as she was told. "Between you and Sasuke's goal of gaining his father's recognition, I think I'm sure of which on he'd choose. He loves you Sakura, no one can have doubts about that and he'd go through anything just to ensure your happiness. He won't risk losing you, not in this lifetime."_

_She seemed to process Neji's words and after finding the assurance she needed in his pale, lilac eyes, she nodded._

_Neji smiled, "Now that that's established, go to bed. Don't think of anything besides getting some rest okay?" Sakura nodded again. "He won't leave you, or else he'd have me to answer to" he said as he smirked._

_Sakura smiled at him, a grateful and genuine one, "Thanks Neji. I'd do just that" She hugged him and bid him goodnight and Neji watched as she reached their main door. She glanced back at him and gave him a smile and a wave, "Drive home safely Neji!"_

_Neji nodded and drove off of the Haruno's but he didn't mention to Sakura that he wasn't going home just yet. _

_He was set towards the Uchiha mansion._

_He knew better than to say anything else in front of Sakura, but he believed her. Sasuke confounded to him before that he's motivation to get on his father's good day shifted when he got together with Sakura, she became his sole reason for striving to get along with his father so as he'd come to accept them both, their relationship. _

_The current Uchiha patriarch is not at all worried that their name would be tarnished or that their fortune would be exploited, no, of course not. In fact if he was thinking clearly he would realize that Sasuke being with Sakura would increase their popularity even more. With the Haruno fortune, the pharmaceutical company and hospitals owned by the clan joined within the Uchiha's jurisdiction they are able to have access to every field and enterprise there is. It will truly be benefactor and wise to just let them be. _

_And with all of these pointed out Neji couldn't think of a reason why the elder Uchiha would be against Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Unless Fugaku has a knack for promising his sons to his friends' daughters and what-not, but isn't it a little overboard? Neji shook his head, Uchiha Fugaku should have learned his lesson well after his first son, Uchiha Itachi, left the clan when his father has forced him into an arranged marriage. _

_The lost of Itachi, a spectacular CEO-to be, young yet ranked with the elders when it comes to brains and tactics, and of course driven and embedded to carry out the Uchiha enterprise, Neji shook his head. He was the prodigy every father would want. Twice the prodigy he is, he would admit that. And now that the only one left is Sasuke, he doesn't think that Fugaku would repeat the same mistake and risk losing his only heir left. _

_There must be more to it than it seems, and Hyuuga Neji furrowed his brows further. He needed to understand the situation, he couldn't just sit and watch the next time Sakura goes almost-hysterical on him. He would make sure he'd be able to do something to prevent that. He helped protect Sasuke and Sakura's relationship from fans and the media, and he'd be damned if he let Sasuke's father interfere with Sakura's happiness._

_Neji wanted to ask Sasuke personally of what had occurred, and if it wasn't related to any of the stuff he has been thinking, thanks to Sakura's sixth sense or overly-imaginative mind, then he would just confront Sasuke about it. Tell him that he'd be there to help and supporting them all the way._

_Meet Hyuuga Neji the Martyr, he chuckled to himself._

_He parked his car a block away from the Uchiha mansion; he briskly walked towards the huge steel gates and dialed Sasuke's number but to no avail. The Uchiha still wasn't picking up. He frowned and ran a bit as he dialed once again, and just as he was about to walk under the post-lights around the Uchiha mansion he caught sight of someone who was also running towards his destination._

_It was Uchiha Itachi. Neji remembered to be slightly intimidated to the older Uchiha in the few instance that they would cross paths but Neji wisely chose to not cross Itachi's today. Not when the Uchiha's face screamed murder._

_He hid beneath the shadows as he flipped his phone shut. _

"_Let me in" he heard Itachi's whisper, or hiss if you would be precise._

"_Sir you are restricted—" the guard didn't get to finish as Itachi delivered a punch on his face and was able to pass by. He saw that Itachi was barely able to reach half the front yard of the mansion before he was surrounded by the guards. _

_Neji was about to jump in and help him when in a matter of seconds Itachi faced them head on and anyone could see that Itachi doesn't and wouldn't need any help. After knocking out about eight guys or so Itachi made his way towards the main door._

_Neji decided that if Itachi was here, then it couldn't be just anything. It might very well be what he was thinking of since Itachi would never choose to go back to the place he considers a prison if it weren't for his little brother being burdened or what-not._

_The Hyuuga had the right amount of respect to let the family sort this out for the night. And besides, he was pretty sure Sasuke would not be able to step out and have a talk with him._

_He drove home, with the same sense of dread Sakura must have been feeling all night._

x0x

Sakura stared at him with her wide emerald eyes after Sasuke said it.

She smiled sadly after a few seconds, after letting his words sink in and keeping it away in her heart. "But we can't do anything about the past now ne Sasuke?" she said, in a soft voice that could only be described as sorrowful.

Sasuke looked at the girl just inches away from him yet seem so far away as well. He gave the same sad smile as well as he stared ahead of them, his hands positioned on either side of his thighs, gripping the edge of the swing.

"I hate doing the right thing" came Sasuke's response. And they knew, they both knew, it was dismissive and defeated.

A tear rolled from the corner of her eye and she chose to not answer, she dared herself to look at the boy beside her and she wished in every star to be able to comfort him. Yet she couldn't think of any way that wouldn't hurt them both.

So she settled by placing her hand beside his, just a centimeter apart, but Sasuke was able to feel it. They were both able to feel the warmth, the presence, the support the other is trying to give.

And they both sat on the porch swing mere inches apart, heads drawn towards the night starry sky, hands not touching but feeling. For they know within their hearts that they'd be able to go through all, let their selfish feelings pass and that soon, they would finally be able to move on.

Because they know they're doing the right thing. And that everything is supposed to follow as well after that. Because right is real. Rational. Just.

Too bad they forgot destiny. Destiny who often goes beyond what is real.

Rationality forgotten.

Justice be damned.

__________________________252525252525252525252525__________________________

**Tbc.. ü**


End file.
